Good Meets Bad
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Keeping peace at Fairy Tail Academy was Jellal's first priority as the council president, 'til one day, he receives a report that someone is causing a ruckus. Arriving at the scene, he found himself facing an innocent-looking blonde girl surrounded by a passed out group of guys, with her hands pulling the collar of another male student. Did she do this by herself?
1. Prologue

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Prologue**

**WolfieANNE:** Ahh.. I published the prologue faster than I thought =.= Well.. here is another story of mine, but it's a crack pairing! But I know everybody loves crack pairings, am I right? Well... I hope you like this story and I apologize if I have mistakes or wrong grammar! This will be OOC.. I warned you...

**Summary:** Keeping peace at Fairy Tail Academy was Jellal's first priority as the council president, 'til one day, he receives a report that someone is causing a ruckus. Arriving at the scene, he found himself facing an innocent-looking blonde girl surrounded by a passed out group of guys, with her hands pulling the collar of another male student. Did she do this by herself?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Thank you for the hard work, Jellal," a white haired girl said, smiling to a blue haired boy who sat on a desk in the middle and at the top of a set of desks to the right and left. "No problem Mira," the blue haired boy said, sighing as he read a few papers before writing something on it.

The white haired girl, or Mira, smiled and sat down on her desk to the right. She began adding the account of the school. Mirajane Strauss, nicknamed Mira, is the Student Council treasurer. She has white hair and big, round blue eyes.

"Jellal! The papers need to be signed!" the door slammed open and a red haired girl came inside the Student Council Room, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I already did them. It's right over there Erza," the blue haired man, or in other words, Jellal, said and pointed to a few stacks of paper beside his desk. "Ahh, ok," the red head, or Erza, said. Erza Scarlet, the Student Council Vice President. She has brown eyes and scarlet hair, but people like to refer it as red, not scarlet.

"Thank you, Jellal," Erza said and carried the stack of papers with ease. She left the room and Jellal smiled, shaking his head as he continued reading the papers given to him by students. Jellal Fernandes, the Student Council President. He has blue hair and brown eyes. He is known as the heartthrob of Fairy Tail Academy.

"Mira, is the boy's dorm clean?" Jellal asked and stood up, dusting off dirt from his uniform. "No. The boys are too stubborn to clean the dorm," Mira said, sweat dropping as Jellal frowned and sighed.

"Never mind, I'll go tell them instead," Jellal said and slid open the door. But before he left, he stared at Mira and smiled, "Oh, and Mira? Please tell Natsu not to destroy the chairs again. Thank you."

Jellal arrived at the gym where all the boys were. He glared at them and crossed his arms, "I thought Mira asked you guys to clean the dorm?"

A boy groaned. "We already cleaned our rooms and the dorm," he said. Jellal raised a brow, "Oh really? Then can I see?"

The boys started sweating badly as Jellal began walking to leave the room. "Wait!" a boy yelled and Jellal looked over his shoulder and stared at them. "W… W-We'll clean the dorm…" the boys said and sighed in disappointment. Jellal smiled, "Good."

Soon, the bell started to ring and all students went to their classrooms for lessons. In a few seconds, the teachers went to their designated rooms.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Finally! Lunch!" two boys yelled. Erza nodded and sat on their usual table, in the corner. The Student Council didn't really like too much attention, they find it really troublesome.

"Be quiet Natsu!" Erza scolded and was about to hit Natsu when Jellal gave her a stare. She refrained herself and just shook his body.

Natsu Dragneel, a board member of the Student Council. He has salmon hair and black eyes. He isn't really the good boy type, but he's really popular among the ladies.

Natsu snickered, knowing fully well that violence was prohibited in this school. But Erza didn't know that the Student Council members can at least give the students punishment, that includes some _light_ hitting and yelling, but not hard violence.

"Oi Natsu, did you clean your filthy room?" a black haired boy said, snickering as a vein popped on Natsu's forehead. "Ahh? What did you say? Stripper?" he muttered darkly.

"You really are an idiot, didn't you hear what I said?" the black haired said, glaring at Natsu, not noticing the stares from the president.

"Shut up, ice block!"

"Ash brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Flame breath!"

"Gray, Natsu! Stop fighting!" Jellal exclaimed, glaring at them.

The black haired man, or Gray, groaned and sat down beside Erza. Gray Fullbuster, the Student Council Sergeant at legs. He has black hair and dark blue eyes, and is also the school's one of the hottest boys. He wouldn't deny it, but he has this stripping habit that makes you look at him weirdly.

And they all started to eat, silently wishing that the students would stop ogling at them. "Today seems a lot longer than usual," Natsu suddenly said, looking down at his food.

"What makes you say that?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It just feels like the problems are adding today. I've also heard about the rumors," Natsu said, his voice suddenly turning serious. Jellal and Erza nodded in agreement, "I heard of that rumor as well."

"What rumor?" Mira, Gray and a blue haired girl asked at the same time.

"Ah, Levy. You're here," Jellal said and smiled. The blue haired girl, or Levy, smiled and nodded as she sat beside Mira. Levy McGarden, the Student Council reporter. She has blue hair and brown eyes. She's a bookworm, so she aces at the top in her class.

"So, what rumor?" Levy asked, opening her bento.

"There was a rumor that a girl saw three guys in the Tennis Club unconscious and beaten. I asked everyone who did it but, no one knew," Jellal said, his eyebrows narrowed down.

Erza nodded, "We thought it was a boy but…. When we saw hearts in the eyes of the guys, we knew it was a girl. But still, who would have done that?"

"A girl huh? We don't know any girls like that," Levy said, closing her bento as she lost her appetite. "Erza?" Natsu asked and the redhead glared at him. "No way," Mira said.

"Maybe a transfer student?" Gray said, and they all agreed, except Jellal. "But we didn't get informed.." he mumbled, and the others dropped their heads. "You're right…" Mira said and sighed.

"That rumor kinda makes me worried," Levy said and frowned. "It makes us all worried," Jellal said and sighed as he packed away his lunch box, he too lost his appetite. "Next topic, we still don't have a secretary," Mira said and sighed.

"You're right. Loke doesn't want to keep track of schedules and such. He became the escort instead," Gray said, snickering at the thought of Loke working hard. "It's too bad our previous secretary transferred schools…" Erza said, sighing. Levy and Mira nodded and frowned as well, sad that their friend left FTA.

"No one even participated in the elections for the spot of Secretary anyway," Jellal said, massaging his temples.

"We have a lot to do this year…." Erza and Jellal muttered in agony, noticing their friends' gloomy aura.

"Who's our historian?" Levy asked. "Laki," Jellal said.

"Escort and muse?" Natsu asked. "Juvia and Loke," Mira said and sighed. "Then there are the board members, the only spot empty is the secretary, and that is really important!" Levy exclaimed, sweating.

"And that spot is really troublesome, you have a lot to do. Like organizing schedules and such. I'm surprised me and Erza survived the first few weeks when our previous secretary transferred," Jellal said and they all sighed. _Hope is lost!_

Then all their other members arrived and noticed the gloomy atmosphere. "Oi, what's with the gloomy attitudes?" an orange haired man asked, raising a brow as he sat with the gang.

"Yea, Juvia feels it," a blue haired haired girl said, sitting beside the orange haired man. "What's wrong guys?" a light purple haired girl said and sat beside Natsu.

"Everyone seems out of the blue," a blonde haired man said and sat beside Juvia, yawning as he leaned back.

"Loke… Laxus, Laki, Juvia.. the secretary spot is still empty!" they all exclaimed making the four jump in surprise. They were shocked that even Jellal yelled, but not dramatically. And then they realized what they had just said.

"Ehh? It's still empty?" the violet haired girl, or Laki, exclaimed. Jellal nodded and sighed. Laki Olietta, the Student Council historian. She has violet hair and brown eyes.

"That's… not good," the blonde haired man, or Laxus, said and frowned. Laxus Dreyar, one of the board members in the Student Council. He has blonde hair and orange eyes, he has this bad boy look but he's okay, he's approachable.

The orange haired man, or Loke, groaned and leaned back. "I hope someone takes it already! Because of that even we help with the work," he mumbled while he looked out the window. Loke Celestial, the Student Council escort. He has orange hair and green eyes. Apparently he looks normal but he's a womanizer.

"Don't complain! You don't even work hard!" Erza muttered darkly. "A-Aye…" Loke mumbled while he smiled nervously.

"Juvia thinks we should look for a person who is suited to be the secretary instead of waiting for someone to come and tell he or she wants to be the secretary," the blue haired girl, or Juvia, said and finished eating her lunch. "I agree with Juvia," Gray said and Juvia blushed. Juvia Lockser, the Student Council muse. She has blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has this thing where she refers herself in third person, and she also has a huge crush on Gray.

"Maybe you're right.. but who?" Jellal said and sighed, massaging his temples once again.

"We don't know about that," Natsu said and dropped his head on the table. "Don't do that! You're being a bad role model," Jellal said and glared at him, a vein on his forehead.

"Well… we have a few more minutes before the bell rings. Let's go and see if we can find a girl or a boy suitable being the secretary," Jellal said and stood up. When he did, everyone else did what he did and they dispersed, discreetly watching the other students, trying to see if they could find one girl or one boy that could be the Student Council secretary.

* * *

"This is hopeless…" Jellal muttered as he leaned back on the wall beside the lockers.

He pushed his body away from the wall and was about walk to his next class when suddenly a girl yelled. "Jellal-kun! Someone's causing trouble outside!" she yelled and Jellal stopped walking.

"What?" Jellal exclaimed and he began to run outside, with the girl running behind him. He gritted his teeth, _who would be stupid enough to start a fight?_

He ran and reached the exit of the school, seeing a crowd outside, and when he reached it there, he was left staring at the scene with wide eyes staring at it in disbelief.

There, in the scene was a group of passed out boys. Jellal ran and pushed some people out of his way and when he arrived in the middle of the crowd, he found himself facing an innocent-looking blonde girl. But her looks betrayed him when he saw her hand gripping the collar of a boy who was terrified, whimpering in fear.

The blonde haired girl stared at Jellal blankly while he stared back.

Jellal was speechless, he wanted to yell at her but no words came out. And somehow he found himself shocked and unable to move again when he heard her speak.

"Ah, hello President…"

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** So there is the chapter! I hope you like it! I really hope you do! Please tell me if I made any mistakes so that I can fix it. I thank **Hachibukai** for the summary! She also helped me with the title of the story and I couldn't have published this if she didn't tell me that it was good. I wasn't planning on publishing it this fast, but this is just the prologue so you have to wait for the next chapter! Please review! REVIEW!

**Note:** I will be updating on Monday.

_-Please support my other stories:** Secretly In Love, Lucy Leaves **and** Celebrity Issues.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D  
_


	2. The Blonde Delinquent

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 1 – The Blonde Delinquent**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter of GMB. I was supposed to send this to my beta reader but I don't know her email and I ended up just posting this instead. I am so sorry if there are any mistakes! I saw that a lot of people loved the prologue, so here is the first chapter. I apologize if it's not that long, I had to end it so... again, so sorry! Uhmm... so read and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I apologize once again for the mistakes!

**Summary:** Keeping peace at Fairy Tail Academy was Jellal's first priority as the council president, 'til one day, he receives a report that someone is causing a ruckus. Arriving at the scene, he found himself facing an innocent-looking blonde girl surrounded by a passed out group of guys, with her hands pulling the collar of another male student. Did she do this by herself?

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_Ah, hello President."_

Jellal blinked as the blonde spoke, he suddenly lost his senses, unable to move. The blonde had this emotionless look on her face while her hand gripped the collar of the boy she was choking. She clenched her hand tighter and the boy whimpered, waking Jellal's senses. "Let him go," he ordered, pulling out a cloth band. He placed it around his arm and narrowed his eyebrows, staring at the blonde who still held the boy.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, her lips slightly twitched upwards into a small smirk. The boy that she was choking whimpered and quivered in fear, clutching the blonde's wrist, he tried to pry away her hand.

"Then I'll see you in the Principal's Office," Jellal said, tapping the band on his arm. The blonde darted her eyes away from his face then to his band, reading the words written there. "Student Council..." she murmured, raising a brow in amusement.

"Didn't you hear me? Let him go," Jellal said in a more firm voice. The blonde looked at him. "Tch," the blonde said and let go of the boy's collar. The moment she did, the boy whimpered and hurriedly ran away from her, quivering under the bored gaze of the blonde who was now facing the President with an emotionless look. "I let him go, now it's my cue to leave," she said and turned around, tucking her hands inside the pockets of her skirt.

"No, you're coming with me," Jellal said and was about to grab the jacket of the girl when she turned around and slapped his hand away. "I'll go, just don't touch me," she said and kept her hands inside the pocket of her jacket instead. "Wearing a jacket is against school rules," Jellal said and he started walking.

"So? The school uniform is boring. Spice it up a bit," she said, walking behind him.

"You'll be charged for that,"Jellal said, looking over his shoulder he analyzed the blonde's looks. She had blonde hair that reached below her shoulders with side bangs nearly covering her left eye. Her bangs were doing a cascading effect while it went sideways to the back of her head, brushing a little against her ear, it made it look like she used gel. She had brown eyes that were shining, but if you looked closely, the shine would disappear. She was tall, and had an attractive body. She had a big chest, and it didn't look like she liked it.

Jellal was slightly angry though, she messed up with the school uniform. She was wearing the long sleeved dress shirt and the red and black striped tie, it meant she was a Junior just like him. But, safety pins with hearts on the ends were pinned on the tie, scattering everywhere. Instead of wearing the black long sleeved cardigan, she was wearing a hot pink jacket with a hood. The red, dark red and black plaid skirt was there, but she was wearing a silver studded belt that hung diagonally down her waist. She was also wearing the black mid-thigh socks, but she wasn't wearing leather shoes. She was wearing red Converse, and it made Jellal twitch. There was also two silver anklets on her right ankle.

"You completely messed up the whole uniform," Jellal said, arriving at the Student Council Room.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood behind Jellal who pushed the doors open and walked inside. She was left standing outside, with Jellal covering her. When he walked to the right, the blonde was exposed. She mentally sighed and walked inside leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Oh, hello Jellal. Who's this?" Mira asked, staring at the blonde's uniform with a smiling face but inside she was practically screaming in shock. "Ah, I got a report that someone was causing trouble," Jellal said, sitting in front of his desk. "You're telling me she did that?" Mira asked, her eyes wide.

Jellal shut his mouth and eyes the blonde who just kept quiet, looking around the room. "Ask her," the president said and the blonde sighed.

"I did it. Why?" the blonde asked, leaning her head back on the wall she tilted her head to the side and gave them an unreadable look.

"Well... fighting is prohibited in school," Jellal said and Levy and the other choked. "She was fighting?" Natsu said, speechless. The blonde mentally groaned and pushed her body off the wall. "Yes, problem?" she asked, staring at the other Student Council members who kept quiet. They were all staring at her uniform, noticing the big changes.

"Woah! You're touches on the uniform is so cool!" Natsu suddenly yelled. Everyone but the blonde glared at him and yelled, "Natsu!"

"Oops, sorry," he said and grinned sheepishly. His grin dropped when he noticed the blonde's emotionless gaze on him. He suddenly got self-conscious and stared back at the blonde who suddenly averted her gaze. "What am I here for anyway?" the blonde said, tucking her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"You fought with the guys, choked a male student and messed up the school uniform. What else is the reason?" Jellal exclaimed, softly glaring at the blonde. He couldn't understand why he couldn't glare at her harder, it was those hypnotizing brown eyes.

"She what?" Erza yelled and the blonde looked at her before a small smirk graced her lips. "I fought with the guys, choked an annoying pervert and made my uniform look cooler. Are you deaf?" she said smugly, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

The room went quiet and the boys quivered under Erza's gaze. When they thought she would yell at the blonde, she didn't, she just glared at her and said, "It's nice to know you're honest."

Nearly everyone but Lucy jaw dropped, well Jellal didn't, he just stared at Erza with wide eyes. The blonde's smirk disappeared and changed into a thin line, "Yea, whatever."

"Can I leave now? I don't want to be late on my fourth class," the blonde said and yawned. "Wait, I've never seen you before," Laxus said. The blonde nodded, "Of course, I'm a transfer student, duhh."

"But.. we weren't informed," Jellal said and she sighed. The blonde tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I just got in the school yesterday."

"... Oh, okay. Well, let me show you your next class," Jellal said and stood up. Everyone's gazes were dropped on Jellal who grabbed his binder and notebooks. "I can go by myself. I have a map anyway," the blonde said and walked out the room, with Jellal behind her.

"I can't let you out of my sight anyway, after what I witnessed. And wear the cardigan, not the jacket! Those two are the same anyway," Jellal said and glared at her. The blonde rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

"And wear the leather shoes. If you wear them you can keep the pins and the belt," Jellal said. She looked at him and smirked, "Gee, thanks."

Then they stopped in front of a classroom and the blonde yawned, "Well, I'm here. You can leave now."

"We have the same class," Jellal said and took of the band on his arm. The blonde groaned and went inside, leaning back on the wall beside the door, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. She yawned and Jellal sat on his seat beside the window.

Murmurs started to pass by through the whole class.

"I wonder who she is?"

"She looks like a model."

"Her uniform is messed up.. I wonder if Jellal-kun told her about it."

"Everyone, welcome Lucy Heartfilia, your new classmate," their teacher, Gildarts said and motioned the blonde, or Lucy, to walk to the front of the classroom. Lucy eyed them all and walked to the front, keeping her unreadable look check, she lifted a hand, "Nice to meet 'cha."

"Sugoi!" the class yelled, except Jellal. Lucy rolled her eyes and before Gildarts could tell her where to sit, she walked towards an empty chair in front of Jellal's chair beside a window. Lucy sat down and leaned back, yawning.

* * *

**BREAK**

Lucy sighed and grabbed the notebooks on her table and went to her locker, dropping her stuff in, she closed it. When she turned around she was shocked to see the Student Council but didn't show it. "What do you guys want?" Lucy said and walked ahead of them, pulling out a small case she took out a chocolate biscuit and munched on it.

"I don't know to Jellal. He said if we let you out of our sight we're dead," Natsu said and grinned, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "I'm Natsu by the way, you are?" he asked, grinning. Lucy pushed his arm away, "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" Natsu yelled and Lucy stared at him, "Just call me Heartfilia or whatever, but not Lucy."

"... Okay?" Natsu said but grinned anyway.

"This is Gray, but call him stripper," Natsu said and snickered when Gray glared at him. "Yo," he said and Lucy eyed him. "Ah, yea. Whatever dude," Lucy said and sat on a table in the cafeteria. Everyone sat with her and she mentally sighed, she wanted to spend break alone.

"Levy McGarden, nice to meet you Lu-chan! Oh, can I call you that?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head, "No."

"Aww," Levy said and pouted, unfamiliar with the aura Lucy was emitting. Everyone introduced themselves to Lucy and she just shook them away, giving them a "Yea," or a "Sure, whatever."

"Ooh! Cool, you have piercings!" a black haired boy exclaimed. The gang went silent and Lucy sighed before pushing her hair back, showing her ears. Her right ear had a gold hoop and a small silver hoop while her left ear had three piercings and one diamond earring. "I thought that wasn't allowed?" Gray said, looking at the blonde's ears in amazement. "Sorry, I didn't know," Lucy said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

The blonde took out a black thick headband and wore it, then she continued eating her snacks. "I can confiscate your piercings you know..." Erza said and Lucy eyed her, "But you won't."

Erza didn't reply but they knew she agreed. Everyone was shocked that Erza didn't plan on confiscating Lucy's piercings, if Jellal was here Lucy's ears would have been clean except for the hoop and the diamond earring.

"I bet you have a tattoo," the black haired guy said and Lucy rolled her eyes, "I don't have one Gaj."

"It's Gajeel," the black haired man, or Gajeel, said and glared at Lucy who stared at him with a weird look. Gajeel Redfox, Levy's friend. He has long black hair and crimson eyes. He's tough but when he met Levy, he completely changed.

"Whatever," Lucy said and yawned, closing the case she took out earlier.

The gang went silent as they watched the blonde do her thing, sit there and do nothing. Her eyes were heavy and her head dropped a couple of times. When she couldn't handle it, she folded her arms on the table and laid her head on top, closing her eyes as she took a nap.

"She must be really sleepy, I wonder why?" another white haired girl said. "She's just a lazy bum," Gajeel said and scoffed. "Don't be like that!" the white haired girl yelled.

"He might be right Lisanna," Mira said. The white haired girl, or Lisanna, frowned and looked at Lucy's sleeping face. Lisanna Strauss, a board member of the Student Council and Mira's little sister. She had short white hair and big, round blue eyes.

Lisanna stayed quiet.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

In the end, Lucy didn't wake up. The Student Council tried their best to wake her up but she just wouldn't, so they carried her to the infirmary and she slept there through out the next two classes. When she woke up, Jellal was beside her bed reading a book.

"Fernandes?" Lucy said, rubbing her eyes. "You must be punished you know, you skipped two classes," he said and closed his book. "It's not my fault I fell asleep," Lucy said and rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"But still... you took a nap," Jellal said and glared at her.

"I couldn't force myself to stay awake," Lucy mumbled and rubbed her eyes once again. The president sighed and gave her a glass of water. Lucy stared at it but drank it anyway.

"It's time to go home," Jellal said and stood up. Lucy yawned, "Finally, I can finally sleep at home."

Jellal glared at her, "You have homework to do, and don't forget the leather shoes."

"Chill, I'll do it," Lucy said and stood up, fixing her hair. Jellal eyed her as she neatly folded the blankets she used and also wore her shoes since someone took them off. For once, Jellal thought she looked normal, unlike that delinquent type of her that wasn't cool, but for the others it was.

"Why did you stay by my side anyway? I'm not scared to be alone you know," the blonde said and stretched her arms, grabbing her shoulder bag from the side table beside the bed. "Idiot, the teacher asked me. I had a lot to do and I wouldn't even bother to stay here," Jellal said and sighed, massaging his temples.

"Whatever you say Mr. President," Lucy said and sighed, walking out the infirmary she and Jellal walked out on the road together, but Lucy really wanted to be alone.

"I can walk alone," Lucy said and walked faster.

"I happen to be walking to the same direction as you so don't raise your hopes up," Jellal said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lucy smirked, "Sure Prez."

And so, the two walked home together. To be honest, Lucy hated it. She was lectured about everything she's done, her uniform, the way she acts, almost everything. Jellal in the meanwhile, also didn't like spending time with her since she acted so arrogant and smug but when Lucy kept saying "Yea yea, I'll do it," it made him like her a little bit, but just a little, like, just one percent.

As Lucy arrived at her house, she yawned and Jellal glared at her, "I told you to stop yawning."

"I can't help it," Lucy said and yawned once again. Jellal glared at her and Lucy chuckled at his reaction, "Chill."

"Stop saying chill! And don't forget!" Jellal yelled as he started to walk away.

"Don't forget what?" Lucy yelled back, wanting to go inside her house so badly.

"Your homework!"

The blonde was left staring at Jellal's retreating back and she shook her head.

"Yes yes, I'll do it. Freaking annoying Prez..."

* * *

**WolfieANNE: **So... did you guys like it? And hey, don't expect Lucy to do what he want her to do, you do know how a delinquent acts, they won't do what they are meant to do! And that's not fluff because Jellal kept glaring at her, so please don't get too excited. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes! I assure you that next time there won't be any, I hope... So, Lucy fell asleep for a reason, and I want you guys to give me some ideas at why she fell asleep. There, the question is written below. Oh, and please read my mother's day fic! Please? *puppy eyes* I don't want to end this now but I have to sleep because I'm going to the dentist tomorrow. I know, it sucks. I hate the dentist and will never stop hating the dentist :P So, please review. REVIEW OKAY?

**Question:** Why do you think Lucy fell asleep?

**Note:** I will now write my replies to your reviews in the chapters because I noticed my inbox is filled with messages DX And please read my mother's day fic!

_-Please support my other stories:** Secretly In Love, Lucy Leaves **and** Celebrity Issues.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	3. His Deep Concern

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 2 – His Deep Concern**

**WolfieANNE:** Hello Everyone! So here is the next chapter for GMB. I'm so sorry about the delay, my beta reader was busy and I understood. I'm not the type to judge anyway. So, yes, GMB is quite popular, I just noticed. Well, I hope it'll get more popular really soon, because I can't wait. Wait, it is already popular O.O So... errr... what else should I say? Well, I hope there are no mistakes so go on and read :D

**Summary:** Keeping peace at Fairy Tail Academy was Jellal's first priority as the council president, 'til one day, he receives a report that someone is causing a ruckus. Arriving at the scene, he found himself facing an innocent-looking blonde girl surrounded by a passed out group of guys, with her hands pulling the collar of another male student. Did she do this by herself?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal sat on his usual seat, right next to the window. There was only five minutes left before the bell rang, but somehow, he couldn't find Lucy in the classroom. There was no blond haired girl around. He thought that she was out causing trouble again but when he looked outside the window, there was no sign of her or any student at all. That was to be expected though, everyone knew what would happen to them if they were out of their classrooms after the bell rings.

Punishment, detention and more homework. Everyone hated the idea, except Jellal of course.

The students were talking and hanging out all around the classroom creating noise. No one told them anything about keeping quiet, so why bother? Jellal tried to shush them of course, but despite all his efforts, he was just ignored.

Four minutes passed, and Lucy still didn't enter class. When he glanced at the center next to the aisle, he saw that it was empty. Lucy still hadn't shown up.

Her bag wasn't there, no notebooks or binder, not a sign of the blond girl was there. She was absent, Jellal would like to say. But she was just fine yesterday, wasn't she? She was even beating up some boys... how could she be absent?

Time was up, the bell started ringing and the students stopped talking. The door slid open and their teacher came in dropping his text books on the desk. He eyed every student. His gaze stopped on an empty seat next to the aisle, Lucy's empty seat.

"Where is Heartfilia-san?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the empty chair.

Everyone but Jellal's eyes widened, realizing for the first time that their blond classmate wasn't around. She was absent. "Absent on the second day huh..." the teacher muttered and sighed.

"Well, let's start with the lesson..."

**P.E. CLASSES**

Lucy was still absent during their P.E class. Most of the students who had P.E as their subject were gathered at the gym, one of them Jellal. He sat on the floor, right next to a bunch of girls who stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

Jellal was worried about Lucy, about why she wasn't around during their second day at FTA. He sighed and stretched his arms, ignoring the adoring squeals of the girls who were watching him.

"Fifty sit-ups!" their coach named Luke, yelled. He has gray hair and green eyes, and most students were frightened of him. No one knew of the fact that their coach was scared or rather terrified of Jellal. He didn't get the boy and his blank expressionless face. It was somehow unnerving.

When Luke's eyes landed on Jellal who was the only one left sitting and doing nothing, he spoke, "Fernandes! Why aren't you doing sit-ups?"

"I don't have a partner," Jellal said and all the girls started squealing, raising their hands to volunteer. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand, closing his eyes as the girls' yells grew louder and louder.

"Jellal-kun! Let me be your partner!"

"No, me!"

"What? I think I'm most suitable for Jellal-kun!"

"That's such a lie! I'm prettier than you!"

"Did you ever look in the mirror?"

"Girls are so troublesome.." one of the boys mumbled, irritated at the girls for fighting over something as shallow as Jellal's sit-up partner.

"Shut up! You don't know what it feels to be in love!"

"Of course we do, but unlike you girls, we fall in love with their attitude, not their looks!" Another guy countered, annoyed that the girl's think so lowly of them.

"Shut up! Jellal-kun, pick me!"

"Don't pick her! She's on drugs!"

"You're lying! Jellal-kun, don't listen to her!"

"Oh yea? Then why are you-"

"SILENCE!" Luke yelled and the girls shut up. Jellal sighed in relief and Luke cleared his throat. "Where is Heartfilia?" he asked, looking at Jellal who looked back at him. "Absent, I think," the president said and closed his eyes once again.

"Then you're lucky, you're free for today! But sixty sit-ups tomorrow!" Luke yelled. Jellal stood up and stared at him with an unreadable gaze, just like Lucy's. "Fifty!" Luke added and Jellal smiled, "Sure."

"Jellal-kun, look here! Smile at me!"

"No, me!"

"You whore, you don't deserve to be smiled at!"

"What the hell?"

"Hug me Jellal-kun!"

"SHUT UP!" Luke yelled and the girls shut up once again. Jellal opened his eyes and walked to a bench far off, sitting in a corner. He sat down and leaned back, sighing in the process.

Jellal then started thinking about Lucy, how was she? Is she doing well? Why is she absent? Did she do her homework? Of course, he wouldn't have liked the thought of him thinking about a girl, he never thought about girls before. But Lucy was different, she wasn't obsessed with him noticing her, unlike the other girl's, and he preferred it that way.

He remembered the first time they met, which was yesterday. His first impression of her was different than most girls he's met for the first time. She was cool and calm, though she was a delinquent. She barely smiled, she'd always smirk, but it looked forced. She didn't like people calling her Lucy; she wanted them to call her Heartfilia, just like a teacher. Now, Jellal didn't actually care about what she wanted, she did a lot of things that made him angry. Her messed up uniform, she fought with the guys and strangled a student! Who wouldn't get mad?

However, Lucy obediently let go of the male student when Jellal demanded it, so she really wasn't that bad. Although, the fact that an innocent-looking girl could be a delinquent was quite a shock to him, he couldn't even move or speak when he first saw her.

Then, Jellal suddenly shook his head. _Stop thinking about her!_ He scolded himself. He placed his elbows on his knees and sighed.

But, he did wonder what happened to her. Still, it wasn't abnormal for someone to miss the second day of school, but he found it suspicious. She could be resting at her house. Lucy lived in her real house unlike the others that lived at the dorms. He also preferred his home rather than the dorms, and others found it weird.

After a few minutes, the president leaned back and mentally smacked his head.

"Stop thinking of her..."

* * *

**LUNCH**

Jellal was sitting with the gang in the cafeteria for lunch. Lucy still hasn't appeared, so he confirmed that she was really absent. Apparently, he couldn't get rid of his thoughts about her.

"So Heartfilia-san's absent huh," Gray said and took a bite of his macaroni salad.

Jellal nodded and grabbed his glass of orange juice and drank it. "I wonder if she's okay.." Levy mumbled. She actually wanted to call her Lu-chan, but even though Lucy wasn't there to hear her, Levy was going to feel guilty.

"But she was just fine yesterday," Erza said and the whole gang agreed.

Jellal stopped eating and he stood up, fixing his stuff. "I lost my appetite, I'll see you guys later," he said and left the cafeteria, earning confused looks from the gang.

He went up to the rooftop where no one usually went to, he liked going up there though. It was quiet, there were no annoying girls who squeal whenever they see him, or drool over him like dogs over food, no girls that would declare their love for him publicly. It was the perfect sanctuary.

Jellal opened the door to the rooftop and a gust of wind greeted him. His bangs were blown out of his face and his ebony blazer flew back as the wind went over him. His black and red tie was pressed against his ruffled up white long sleeved dress shirt. He began walking to the end of the rooftop and leaned on the railing, looking down he saw the students running around, even after lunch.

The wind stopped and his hair was messed up, but it was fine, he looked okay with messy hair anyways.

His rumpled pants were cold, but he didn't mind it. He actually preferred cold weather over sunny or rainy days. It was more his style.

He suddenly turned around when he heard someone yawn. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around suspiciously. He heard another yawn and someone jumped down from above the door. Jellal gaped at the person, "You skipped classes."

"I was too sleepy…" the girl stretched her arms and yawned again. Jellal glared at her, "We thought you were absent!"

"And I thought everyone forgot about me. Look, I was too sleepy, and I'd rather spend time in detention that talk to your goody-goody friends…" she said, walking over to Jellal who glared at her again.

"Lucy, you skipped classes." Jellal pointed out once more but Lucy just shrugged. "I don't see the big deal. We didn't do anything important right?" the blonde said and Jellal went silent. "Sit-ups," Jellal mumbled and she rolled her eyes. "I'd rather die than turning thin as a string," the blonde murmured.

Jellal was about to speak when he noticed her uniform. She was wearing the black cardigan and the black leather shoes. The pins with hearts on the end was replaced with big simple pins. She still kept the anklets on her right leg and the belt though, but other than that, she was wearing the uniform correctly. "I miss the hood of my jacket," Lucy mumbled and Jellal sighed, "At least you're wearing the uniform.. sorta."

"Although I prefer the jacket," Lucy said again and yawned. He couldn't see her expression because her bangs were covering her eyes due to the wind. But he made a guess that she wore that expressionless face again.

"Let's go, the bell will ring soon," Jellal said and Lucy rolled her eyes, "Dude, there are still ten minutes before the bell rings."

Jellal hated to admit it, but he just felt uncomfortable with her. She wasn't like the others, loud and annoying. She would only speak when she wanted to and when she needed to, she was just different. As Jellal continued staring at Lucy, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She frowned, "It's rude to stare you know.."

Jellal slowly looked away, staring straight ahead. He didn't say anything, he had nothing to say. For Lucy, she had a lot to say but decided to stay quiet, she didn't like speaking too much after all.

"Why did you fall asleep?" Jellal asked, suddenly curious. Lucy sighed, "It's complicated."

Jellal had nothing to say once again, he really didn't know what to say. For Lucy, she was fine. But for Jellal, oh no, he was uncomfortable.

"Oh yea, did you do your homework?" Jellal asked, looking at Lucy who remained quiet. Jellal sighed and glared at her, "You didn't..."

"I was too busy," Lucy said and looked at him. "Lucy, what could possibly take up all of your time so that you couldn't finish your homework?" Jellal said and the blonde groaned, "It's a secret."

"You'll get in trouble you know.." Jellal said and glared at her harder. "I don't care..." she said and rolled her eyes. "And where did you sleep?" he randomly asked. Lucy smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes," Jellal answered bluntly and Lucy's smirk disappeared. "Up there," Lucy said and pointed at the top of the door where there was a flat surface. "You're crazy. It was windy! You could get a cold," Jellal said and glared at her once again. Lucy groaned, "It's just the wind Prez. What's got your nerves all bundled up?"

Jellal twitched at the comment and decided to stay quiet. "You're just crazy..."

"That's me… Deal with it," Lucy muttered. Then she suddenly lifted her tie and looked behind it. She started walking to the door, "There's three minutes before the bell rings. Hurry up or you'll be late."

Jellal watched her open the door and disappear down the stairs. He looked at his own tie and raised a brow, _she has a watch under her tie? That's so... weird._

Then he remembered he only had three minutes before the bell would ring. He walked to the door and opened it then he ran down the stairs, as fast as he could. When he arrived in the hallway, he stopped running but walked faster. Students were panicking; everyone wanted to get to their classrooms before the bell rang. They knew what would happen, punishment. Worse than detention.

When Jellal arrived in the classroom, he saw Lucy sitting on her seat yesterday, beside the window and in front of his chair. She was staring out the window with an unreadable look, her bangs fixed and her hair combed. He wondered how she got there so quick. Then he heard the students pushing each other behind him.

"Me first!"

"No way! I don't want to be late!"

"I'll pay you a thousand Jewels, just let me go in first!"

The president sighed and looked over his shoulder. The students shut up and stopped moving. Jellal stared at each and every one of them, raising a brow as the students behind him started sweating badly. They all suddenly faced each other and started apologizing.

"Err.. you go first."

"Hahaha, no, you should go first."

"I insist. It would be bad if you got the punishment."

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine. You should go in first."

"No, I think you should go in first."

Jellal's eyes turned equal signs as he watched the scene before him. They all kept telling each other who should go first, but they had no more time. He sighed and walked to his seat and sat down, the moment he did, the bell started ringing. The students suddenly ran inside the classroom and hurriedly got to their seats. Just when the doors slid open, the last student slid down the aisle and went to his seat, panting heavily as he muttered complaints about his aching feet.

Gildarts walked inside the classroom, staring at all the students. When he dropped his books on the table, he breathed out and suddenly dropped a look of surprise on Lucy. "I thought you were absent?" Gildarts asked. Jellal froze and looked at Lucy who remained calm.

"I wasn't feeling too well and stayed in the infirmary. I'm sorry I didn't tell the teachers," Lucy said and slightly bowed her head. Jellal discreetly gaped at her; she lied to a teacher, which was scary. Gildarts nodded and smiled, "It's fine. I'm glad you're feeling well now."

"Thank you," Lucy said and gave him a nod. Everyone but Jellal and Lucy gawked at Gildarts. He _smiled_, he rarely smiles at students. So they found it surprising that he smiled at Lucy who didn't smile back at all.

"Okay, pass your homeworks," Gildarts said and Jellal froze once again. He stared at Lucy who was perfectly calm. The blonde stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't do it."

"Why?" Gildarts asked.

Lucy sighed, "Ask the principal."

Gildarts nodded, understanding what she meant, "Okay."

"Now, onto our next lesson."

And all the students, including Lucy with the exception of Jellal, groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**BREAK**

Lucy sat in an empty table far off in a corner in the cafeteria. She had no thoughts of eating inside the cafeteria, but it was raining outside so she had to. The blonde sighed and stared outside, the droplets of water slowly sliding down the window as the view outside was clouded due to the strong and heavy rain. _So that's why it was so windy before.. _Lucy thought, picking up a piece of biscuit from a small case, she took a bite out of it and chewed.

Lucy gently lifted a cup filled with hot coffee and took a sip, breathing out in relief as the warm liquid slid down her throat. Music boomed in her ears as she wore the Beats headphones since the cafeteria was too noisy for her liking. She preferred music over noise caused by people; it just made a big difference on her.

She gently placed the cup back on the table and continued eating her biscuits, the crumbs falling and tumbling down her skirt. She reached in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her phone, stopped the music and tucked her phone back in her pocket. She used one hand to pull down her headphones, letting it lay on her shoulders as the cafeteria suddenly became quiet. She listened to the rain, and the loud impact of it on the gate outside. To Lucy who loved solitude and silence, the rain was perfect.

She reached out and picked up another biscuit and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, listening to the way her teeth crushed the biscuit. When she swallowed, she turned her head to the side to see everyone in the cafeteria staring at her.

Literally everyone shut up just to stare at Lucy who looked away and took a sip from her warm coffee once again, ignoring the absurd looks from her classmates, the seniors, the sophomores and the freshmen. They all gave her a look, for she was the only one who was quiet.

Then there was a loud boom and the girls screamed in shock while some of the boys jumped in surprise. Lucy, remained calm and watched the lightning dance in the clouds. When she dragged her fingers back in the small case and found no biscuits left, she moved her hand and lifted her cup, taking a long sip. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction, her red and cold hands clutching the cup tightly.

She took another sip and opened her closed eyes when she heard a voice speak, "Drinking coffee isn't good."

Lucy trailed her eyes from the table and up, she stopped when she reached Jellal's face. "Why are you here?" Lucy mumbled, taking another sip from her coffee. She moaned at the taste and closed her eyes, her whole body feeling warm. "Can't I join you?" Jellal asked, staring at the cup in Lucy's hands.

"Nope," Lucy stated and took another sip.

"Why not?" Jellal asked, frowning.

"I want to be alone for now," Lucy said and placed the cup on the table, pulling something out from her other pocket. She took out a zip bag filled with biscuits. She opened the bag and began munching on the biscuits.

Jellal didn't say anything, he just watched Lucy eat her biscuits, taking a sip from her coffee from time to time. Her blonde hair was slightly messed up due to the white headphones holding her hair together. Her bangs fell over left eye as she drank her coffee, always moaning or humming in satisfaction.

"Well, aren't you leaving?" Lucy said, throwing a small piece of biscuit in her mouth. She chewed then swung her head to the left, making her bangs swing behind her ear.

"Nah, I'll stay here for awhile," Jellal said. Truth be told, he had a lot of papers on his desk and he needed to finish it right away but decided to sit with Lucy instead who wanted him to leave. "Don't you have papers to do?" Lucy mumbled, the crushed biscuits in her mouth jumped as she spoke. "I'm taking a break," Jellal lied and planted his elbow on the table as he leaned his head onto his palm.

"How unfortunate of me," Lucy mumbled under her breath and sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. A loud crack of thunder exploded and the girls screamed. Lucy tried to balance the liquid in her cup as she jumped a little, startled due to the screams.

"It's just thunder. How annoying can they be?" Lucy muttered quietly, glaring at the girls who whimpered and quivered due to the thunder.

Jellal stared at Lucy in amazement. He was amazed she didn't scream when the thunder boomed and barked.

"Why are you staring?" Lucy asked, raising a brow as she finished her biscuits. She stuffed the zip bag in the small case and covered the small rectangular box with its lid, locking it in the process. All that was left was her coffee, and she wasn't going to finish it that quickly. She loved coffee; she couldn't stand a week without her drinking a cup of coffee.

Jellal shook his head, "Nothing."

The blonde stared at him with an emotionless look and shrugged, "Whatever you say."

She lifted her headphones and placed them over her head, and then she played the music in her phone and took the cup of coffee from the table. She brought the opening of the cup to her lips and tilted it up, letting the liquid soak her tongue then slide down her throat. Lucy closed her eyes and hummed the song she was listening to, earning an amused look from Jellal who watched her.

She was certainly different, unlike any other girls the boy had met. She was quiet and calm, unlike the other girls who were noisy and annoying. However, her quietness was attractive and it made the students admire her. But, Lucy wasn't the type to suddenly turn into a queen and command her fans. No, she didn't even want to have fans, but she couldn't escape her destiny.

She let out a sigh and placed the cup on the table, leaning back on the chair to relax. When the next music played, there was a loud boom of thunder and everything went black.

People started screaming, except the two of course. They were panicking due to the darkness. Lucy took out her phone and lighted the area she was in. From the other people's view, her phone was just a dull light in the big cafeteria.

"It's a black out," Jellal said. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Obviously"

She wondered why this school wouldn't get a generator when it had so much money. "Why can't they buy a generator?" someone yelled and groaned. Other people started to agree and Lucy glared at them, "Will you guys shut up?"

Despite her normal tone of voice, everyone in the cafeteria closed their mouths when they felt someone glaring daggers at their back. Lucy went back to drinking coffee in satisfaction. Then the there was a flash of lightning, briefly illuminating the dark cafeteria.

"Why is it so cold when there is no power?" Lucy muttered, placing her cup on the table she rubbed her arms. She couldn't see Jellal anymore due to the dark, and she wondered why it was so dark outside when it was just afternoon. Well, that was a stupid question. It was raining, duh.

Lucy shivered, she hated the cold, but she loved the rain. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were shivering as she went to finish her coffee. Warmth surrounded her fingers as she touched the cup and finished it quickly, the warmth spreading throughout her body. However, the warmth didn't stay that long. It disappeared in a matter of minutes.

"Aren't you scared?" Jellal said, looking straight ahead of him. Though he couldn't see Lucy, he knew she was just there.

"Of what?" Lucy asked, pulling her sleeves over her fingers and grabbing onto it to keep her hands warm.

"The thunder. The lightning. Aren't you scared?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nope."

"Why?" Jellal asked, staring at the dark. Though in truth he was staring at Lucy who looked down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucy said. He could almost hear the smirk in her voice. However, he didn't let that bother him. "I just want to know," Jellal said.

"I don't know. I'm not like any other girls who would get scared of the thunder, or the dark," Lucy mumbled. She had no energy to speak. Actually, she wanted to sleep.

"Well... you're …. really different," Jellal muttered and then felt his eye lids heavy. He was also sleepy.

"I wish the power would come back soon..." Lucy muttered and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "I need more coffee," Lucy mumbled. One cup of coffee wouldn't even work for her on really stressful days, and this day was one of them.

"Lucy... you just drank a cup of coffee!" Jellal exclaimed and glared at her in the dark. Lucy groaned, "One cup of coffee won't work on me on stressful days."

"You're... argh," Jellal mumbled, staring at Lucy in disbelief. One cup of coffee for him would probably leave him awake til' midnight passed.

"No one can make coffee right now. There's no power," Jellal stated and Lucy rolled her eyes, despite knowing that Jellal couldn't see it.

"I'll use instant coffee and boil a kettle of water," Lucy said, making Jellal speechless. She did make sense, however, that was still crazy.

"Oh forget it. You can't do anything in the dark anyway," Jellal muttered under his breath and heard Lucy sigh.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," Lucy said, looking behind her tie once again. "That's because the students can't read or see in the dark. Thus making classes suspended, until the power comes back of course," Jellal said and leaned back, stretching his arms. He was glad that he didn't have to do the papers for now, he was tired, and he liked spending time with a quiet person.

"This sucks..." Lucy muttered and stopped the music. She dropped her headphones on her shoulders once again and started listening to the rain and soft complaints from the people in the cafeteria. No one complained about the heat, it was actually too cold for everyone liking. However, they all complained about the dark, the rain and the thunder. And Lucy liked all of the three, so she found a little hatred against her classmates, but, she can't blame their opinions after all.

Then, Lucy's teeth started chattering. Though it was uncool of her, she couldn't help it since it was too cold.

"Are you feeling cold?" Lucy heard Jellal's voice wrapped around concern.

_No shit sherlock_ Lucy thought and wrapped hands around her cold arms. And why did he care? He didn't like her right? She was a bad impression, a lazy delinquent, so why did he care?

"You can have my blazer if you want," Jellal said and Lucy saw his look when a flash of lightning illuminated the room. He looked normal, however, his voice wasn't. His voice was coated with a paint called concern.

"N-No thanks," Lucy mumbled and swung her head to the left to fix her bangs.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked and Lucy nodded, "P-Positive."

Oh how she tried so hard to stop her voice from stuttering due to the cold. Jellal sighed, "If you say so."

_Okay... I wasn't expecting that... _Lucy thought but she was glad that he didn't push any further, she wasn't in a good mood.

Lucy sighed and swore she saw her breath when she did. She groaned when the girls screamed once again when the thunder barked and startled nearly everyone, except Lucy. Even Jellal was startled, which was shocking.

"The power is still gone, it's been thirty minutes already," Lucy said and heard a sigh come from the boy sitting in front of her. "Exactly. But we can't go home yet, those who live in the dorms can though," he said and regretted not staying in the dorms.

"If this black out lasts for an hour then the teachers will demand every student to go home," Jellal said and sighed, massaging his temples. "I can't go home when it's raining so hard.." he mumbled.

"Why don't you live in the dorm like the others?" Lucy asked, rubbing her arms.

"I should be the one asking you that," Jellal mumbled. He sighed and leaned back. Lightning flashed and he saw Lucy leaning against the window, shivering.

"Lucy, you're shivering so much," Jellal muttered. "Don't... call me Lucy," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"I've been calling you that the whole day. Just let it pass," the president said and stared at her in amusement. The blonde didn't reply, for something flashed in her mind as he gave her that smile.

After a few minutes, the blonde glared at Jellal. "Shut up..."

Then, the thunder boomed once again and the girls screamed at the same time the bell started ringing. "Damn it, it's time to go home," Lucy muttered and stood up, grabbing the small case, she tucked it in her pocket and then reality struck her, she was going to go home, while it was still raining.

"Damn it," Lucy mumbled under her breath and sighed, sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"I can't go home."

"Neither can I," Jellal said and stopped, "But my parents are picking me up."

Lucy's eyes widened and sorrow crossed over her eyes. Lucy sighed and stood up, "I'm going to take the bus."

"You'll still get wet," Jellal stated. Lucy rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Does having an umbrella sound familiar to you?"

Jellal stared at Lucy who began walking out the cafeteria, ignoring the satisfied yells of the students. Lucy went to her locker and took out an umbrella; she swung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and began walking out the school, ignoring the looks given to her by the girls and boys.

Lucy yawned and opened her umbrella and began walking in the rain. Everyone, nearly everyone stared at her in pity, but she was too tired to beat them up. So when she arrived at the bus stop, she went inside and sat down, yawning. She looked out the window once again, watching the people run on the streets, holding their bags or whatever they can use to protect them from the rain, over their heads. She smirked. They gave her pitying looks and yet they were the ones running under the rain.

The blonde rubbed her arms, feeling really cold. She closed her eyes and took out a cabbie hat from her shoulder bag and wore it, now warming up her head. She let out a sigh and rubbed her hands together, trying to gain some warmth.

"_Are you feeling cold?"_

Lucy's eyes widened when she suddenly remembered what the president had told her. A sly smirk went to her face before she covered her face with her left hand.

"Prez, you're too soft and care about me too much. I'm just another one of those stray cats pitied and bought anyway… It'd be better for you to just ignore me and stop interfering with my plans."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** Yo! So do you guys fine Lucy reaalllly suspicious now? Well I hope you guys love the chapter, and my beta reader said there was an improvement so... YAY to me! :DDD So, the replies to everyone's reviews are at the bottom, but not before I add a few notes for everyone to read.

**Note:** Please read my latest one-shot: A Cafe Meeting.

**WolfieANNE:** Yea... it's not that popular unlike The Maid of Honor and The Best Man so I hope it does get popular. Anyway, onto the replies!

**Princess Happy:** Hehehe, really? I thought she was cool too XD And here it is! I hope you liked the chapter! :D

**Hachibukai:** Joy-chan~! Who knows? Maybe your theory was right? Or maybe it was wrong? Just wait for a few more chapters and you'll know :)) Oooh, sorry but this chapter is long so... I hope you still remember everything that happened in the chapter right now! Wahahaha, I made him actually cute, for me. Yesh, Gray will be here :3 No, she didn't know him. That's just you XP I know, I ended up updating it earlier than expected so... but this update was late, sorry! XD

**MishaArcellecLune:** Thank you!

**bananapower:** Hehehe, she is OOC neh?

**SasuNarulover49:** And I thought you were only interested in SasuNaru? Hahaha, well here it is!

**gRayLu010:** I will and here it is!

**Chloeandderek:** Waaah~! Thank you so much! Here it is, sorry but it isn't SOON as you told me XD

**Graylu Heartbuster-Lover:** Yaaay~! Thank you very much! Hehehehe, everyone loves JeLu neh?

**IloveCelestialIce:** *snickers* it actually can be clicked once but... oh well :)) Wahahaha, thank you! Yea, I seem to like the badass Lucy more, I don't know why XD I know right? It is the first time she said no to Levy and I'll be the first on the changes, kukuku! Hahaha, I just accidentally forgot the EEL but... I enjoyed GAJ. Hehehe, it will, don't worry ;D Thank you!

**oshirajinda:** Wahahaha, you did imagine her badly! Well, it seems like Erza likes HONEST DELINQUENTS :)) Aww thank you, and here it is! I hope you liked it!

**PurpleDiva888:** Hehehe, I'll be the first to change some stuff :)) Yea, Angel-chan told me that too. It's funny at how both of you noticed O.O Who knows? Maybe your theories are correct? Just wait a couple more chapters :D Well here it is, I hope you liked it!

**WolfieANNE:** So yea... my fingers are aching now -.- I hurriedly posted this because my aunt told me while I'm here I won't be able to fanfic except for today! So I had to risk uploading quickly, I like it this way anyway :)) So, yea, I hope you read my latest one-shot. And please don't forget to review! REVIEW!

_- Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Lucy Leaves**._

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D  
_


	4. Cherry Blossoms

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 3 – Cherry Blossoms**

**A/N:** Hello! I decided to update GMB since I was bored. And I got good reviews in GATC (Going Against The Current), I thank the readers who read that story and review. And, I'm writer's block in this one-shot that I decided to write titled **"My Best Friend's Brother"** It's GraLu. And I need a beta reader! Please!

And uhmm... what else was I supposed to say? Well, thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter. And this chapter contains FLUFF! Yay! And a little jealousy, you guys will know who, soon. At the end of the chapter, hehe. And I'm deciding on writing a SHUGO CHARA story. For those who know that anime, tune in :D It's a nice anime, lots of romance and whatnot. I suggest you watch it, and tell me which couples you like ;D

Do you guys like the story cover? I tried my best with that you know! :( It's so hard to crop out Jellal with his hair! XD I tried my best to make him stand next to Lucy who totally looked like a bad ass delinquent! Muwahaha! And remember what I told you guys, I need a temporary **BETA READER**! ASAP.

So yea.. go on and read. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Bow.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._ (If I did own Fairy Tail, Gray and Lucy would be together already :)) )

* * *

"Morning!" the students of FTA greeted each other happily, all the while forgetting about the black out yesterday. It was their free time and all the students were now chatting and gossiping, not a care in the world. While a certain blonde haired girl walked through the hallways with a grim expression, wearing a jacket over her black cardigan; she wore the hood.

She walked gracefully through the eyes of the FTA students, although for her, that was the laziest walk she has ever done. She let out a small yawn and went to her locker, she opened it and took off her jacket, hanging it inside. The blonde grabbed a cabbie hat and wore it, yawning once again.

"Hats are not allowed in school," an annoying and familiar voice said behind her. The blonde turned around and glared at him, "Jellal. Are you my stalker or something?"

The president twitched, "I'm keeping an eye on the students. Don't raise your hopes up."

"I won't," was the bored reply of the blonde girl who took off her hat and let her hair warm her up instead. Jellal sighed and flicked her forehead, "Stop acting so lazy."

"Only if you stop acting life my father," Lucy said and adjusted her shoulder bag, dragging a hand down her face. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and sighing. She took out a small bottle and flicked the lid open with her thumb. She popped the tip of the bottle on her lips and a white tablet dropped on her tongue. She popped the lid close by her index finger and kept it in her pocket. Then she took out a water bottle from her shoulder bag and drank it, swallowing both the tablet and the water.

"What was that?" Jellal asked. Lucy turned the lid of the bottle close and kept it in her bag.

"Aspirin."

"What for?" Jellal asked. She didn't look like she had a fever, was she hurt? Probably not.

"Why would you want to know?" the blonde asked, raising a brow. If she was right, they were in the hallways of the school, talking. She could almost feel the glares at her back. Lifting the corner of her upper lip up, she looked behind her shoulder and snarled. The girls froze and returned to what they were doing.

"I'm the President of The Student Council, I have the right to know," Jellal said and Lucy rolled her eyes. "What an abusive power," she said and the man in front of her twitched; offended.

"Then you're saying that you snarling wasn't abusive?" Jellal countered, glaring at her. The blonde scoffed, "No. Because I don't have a position. After all, I'm just a normal teenage girl."

"That's such a lie."

"How so?" Lucy asked, her bored eyes staring back at his eyes. "You're a delinquent. That's not normal..." the president retorted and glared at her harder.

"I guess you're right. I'm different in many ways.." the blonde murmured and sighed, massaging her temples. "Well I have to go. See ya," she said and was about to leave when Jellal stopped her.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"It's free time. I'll go sleep."

To hear that she wasn't lying made Jellal slightly relieved. However, the fact that she was going to sleep, made him angry once again. But when he saw those small black circles under her eyes, he understood. She was up all night, probably. Her eye bags weren't noticeable either, only if you looked closely, you would see it. Jellal looked away, "Come. I have a place for you to sleep."

The blonde couldn't believe it. The Student Council President was taking her to a place, so that she could sleep? She wondered now if that was against the school rules, not that she cared about it anyway. But about Jellal, what would happen now? "You're not joking, are you?" Lucy asked, raising a brow as the blue haired boy inhaled, "I'm not. Just follow me."

"Okay."

The two began walking. Jellal walked ahead while the blonde walked behind him, not wanting everyone to think of something wrong. The president turned around a corridor and then opened the door, making her eyes widen a little. They were in a place what seemed like a garden, no one probably knew about this. Lucy walked in and saw benches under sakura trees. The petals flew down slowly, and she wondered how this was possible.

"Me and the gang made this place. They are artificial petals," Jellal said and walked in after Lucy. He closed the door and locked it. "This used to be the Student Council room but we moved to a bigger one. No one knows about this room except you, me and the gang," he added; sitting on a bench under a makeshift sakura tree.

"How can I sleep here when everything is freaking pink?" Lucy asked, sighing. Jellal chuckled, "You can lean on me if you want. Or you can lie on my lap."

A faint blush lingered on Lucy's left cheek. He was crazy, randomly telling her that she could lean on him or sleep on his lap. It was absurd! Lucy looked to the side and bit her lip. "It's fine, I'll just lean back," she said and sat on a bench across from Jellal where there were less petals falling. Jellal shook his head while smiling as Lucy leaned back and folded her arms, leaning her head to the back of the bench, her eyes closed.

The blonde then fell asleep in a matter of seconds and her lips slightly parted, making Jellal cringe. He looked down and crossed his arms over his chest. After a few minutes, he took out a book and lowered the AC, making the petals stop falling because the wind was lessened. Jellal then started reading; looking at Lucy from time to time. She looked like she could have a stiff neck with that position.

So he did what his heart told him to do: sit beside her. He looked like a lovesick idiot, but what could he do? He was trying to help her, she always looked so tired and stressed out. He the wrapped an arm around her and leaned her head on his shoulder, she didn't wake up. His eyes felt heavy and he leaned his head on top of the blonde's, his eyes now closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's a story, where two young teens fell asleep under a sakura tree, just like Jellal and Lucy.

Not a care in the world...

* * *

The rest of the Student Council were in the cafeteria for free time. Gray and Natsu were playing speed, completely lost in the game. While Mira, Juvia and Erza were sitting in a table beside Natsu and Gray, talking about something. Loke, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy then joined the three girls who welcomed them with a smile. Laki was out with her other friends, since she was busy after all.

"Oi, where's Jellal?" Gray yelled out as he kept playing, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Oh, now that you mention it. Where is he?" Levy asked, placing her index finger on her bottom lip as she looked up to think. Gajeel looked at her and blushed slightly; quickly looking away. Erza shrugged, "I didn't see him after the meeting."

"I know where he is," Natsu said without looking at them, still focused on the game. Everyone looked at him. "Really? Where?" Erza asked and the pink haired boy hummed. "I think I saw him with Lucy awhile ago," he said, looking at them for one second before looking back at his cards.

"Lucy?" everyone said, a question mark appearing above their heads. Natsu nodded, "Yup."

Levy then broke out with a creepy grin and Juvia had hearts in her eyes. "Is this love?" they both squealed and everyone sweat dropped.

"Probably not," Gray murmured, a look of anger crossing in his eyes. He shook his head, _No. They're not in love, calm down.._

"Then where is he?" Gajeel asked, suppressing a yawn. Levy's eyes widened, "The sakura trees~!"

"But it's been a few months since we've last went there," Mira said and Levy grinned. "Exactly! Thus making Jellal think that we wouldn't think of going there to find him!" she said and placed her hands on her hips proudly, making Gajeel roll his eyes and smile.

"You have a point!" Loke exclaimed and Erza nodded; agreeing with the two. "Well.. let's see if you guys are right," Laxus muttered and they began walking their way out of the cafeteria.

Now, they were being admired by the students. Gray walked with his hands kept in the pocket of his pants; ignoring the girls' squeals. Natsu walked like Gray, his hands kept in the pocket of his pants; a sly smile on his face. Erza walked normally without any expression; she was just silent. Levy walked with a bright smile on her face, one hand kept in the pocket of her skirt. Gajeel walked with his arms folded over his chest; giving everyone a sharp glare. Loke walked normally, however, he was sending winks to the girls. Laxus walked just like Gajeel, his blazer over his arms. Mira walked just like a normal student; a bright smile on her face. Juvia walked with a shy blush on her cheeks; seldom giving everyone a smile.

The students' eyes literally sparkled and shined as they watched the Student Council walk in the hallways of FTA, sending everyone good and bad vibes. They were the role models of this school.

"Where were the sakura trees again?" Loke asked, his eyes turning into equal signs. Erza sighed. "Just around the corner."

Levy then ran, wanting to get there first. Then Gray and Natsu followed while the rest just walked. Levy stopped and slowly opened the door.

Gray arrived behind Levy and froze, mimicking the bluenette who had a slight blush on her cheeks. Gray clenched his fists as he saw what was inside the room. Natsu stopped behind Gray and jaw dropped, his eyes turning wide as saucers.

Soon, the rest arrived and all of their eyes widened. Some jaw dropped while some just stared, shocked. They slowly went in, one by one and closed the door; staring at the scene once again.

Jellal and Lucy were leaning against each other. Their heads tilted a little so it looked like Jellal was about to kiss the blonde's forehead. Jellal had his arm around her while Lucy's left leg and Jellal's right leg were tangled. Lucy slept peacefully, her lips parted a little while Jellal slept with a lingering blush on his right cheek, his bangs dangling over his eyes.

Laxus blinked, watching as Jellal slightly shifted and kept his hand in the pocket of his pants. The blonde was shocked to see the president sleeping. Sleeping! Who would want to see Jellal Fernandez dozing off with a delinquent?

Erza looked at Jellal with sad eyes, and she didn't know why she felt so betrayed. Natsu looked at them with a confused look, not understanding what was happening, but this was quite a shock to him. Everyone's reactions were priceless; it was too bad Lucy didn't see it.

"W-Wha... H-How could t-t-this be?" Gray stammered, his eyes wide as he clenched his fist. His heart ached so badly, he wanted to kill himself. "J-Jellal? Sleeping with a delinquent..." Laxus trailed off, still blinking as a drop sweat slid down his forehead.

"It is kind of romantic though! I've read stories with situations like this before!" Levy loudly whispered; not wanting to wake the pair up. "B-But this isn't a story..." Erza slowly said, her eyes wide as her palms began sweating.

"It could be one.." Loke muttered, blinking just like Laxus. "We should wake them up, their next class will start in twenty minutes," Gray said. Levy rolled her eyes, "That's a long time, just let them enjoy."

Gray bit his lip and sighed before he sat down on a bench far away from the rest.

"Juvia thinks we should let them be.." Juvia said and smiled. Levy grinned and pulled out her phone, "Picture time!"

Natsu then walked around the bench. Jellal's hand firmly grasped Lucy's arm as his other hand was kept in the pocket of his pants. The pink haired boy frowned to see them shifting closer to each other.

"They're waking up, we have to leave!" Natsu loudly whispered and Lucy moaned, shifting. Her hands moved and involuntarily laced around Jellal's neck; snuggling her face in the crook oh his neck. Levy squealed and blushed, she had to tell this to the blonde, but she knew Lucy would get really mad. "One more picture!" the bluenette said and took another picture of the two.

"Shit! They're waking up!" Gray convinced. He didn't like what was happening, he didn't like it at all.

Then Lucy arched her back forward and Jellal's arm fell to her waist and Lucy relaxed, leaning back once again. This time, it looked like Jellal's arm was around her waist while Lucy hugged the president. If they were awake, it would be the best picture to win something.

Gray clenched his fists harder, _Wake up.._

Lucy then moaned and opened her eyes, just as the same time Jellal narrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes. The two looked at each other and blinked before they both yelled and let go of each other, standing up.

Lucy's eyes widened; mimicking Jellal.

Jellal stared into her wide brown eyes, and the Student Council looked back and forth between them, earning a few snickers from Levy.

Lucy then realized what happened and the blush on her left cheek disappeared. She emitted a dark aura and she glared at everyone.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Lucy got mad again! XD So.. what do you guys think? Do you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I warned you guys. And yea... It's not as long as how the previous chapter used to be, but it's worth it, right? Haha. And yes.. school will start next week, doomed for life! DX And I joined a drawing competition. I have to draw an original pic of my favorite character in FT. I'm still thinking how to draw Lucy! TT^TT

Hey! Do you guys know the story named "1 Litre of Tears"? It's a really sad story, but it's very nice. It's focused on family as well. I suggest you guys watch it. It will make you cry :) It's sad, but wonderful. It's about a girl who had this incurable disease, and it's actually true story. It's really heart-warming, and sad at the same time.

Anyway, on with the replies!

**gRayLu010:** Hehehe, she'll probably not say it. Or she'll get caught. Or Jellal might see her. But that's a couple chapters away. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked the update :D

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster:** Of course :D I hope you liked the update, and thanks for the review! ^^

**Princess Happy: **Hihihi! Thanks! I hope you liked the update, and thanks for the review! :D

**yuri is awesome:** Thank you! Hahaha, Lucy wouldn't just get his jacket, she's a killjoy :)) Thanks for the review! And I hope you liked the update :D

**XxCamixX: **Cami-chan! Wahaha, thanks ;D I decided Lucy to be a delinquent, cause it would be so awesome. I was right! :)) Jellal is the president, of course he's concerned. But still... it is different XD Hehehe, you'll have to wait a couple more chapters for your questions to be answered, Cami. Of course! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the update! :D

**SasuNarulover49:** Haha, I know, I was just kidding :D Thanks, I Hope you liked the update! ^^

**oshirajinda:** Hehehe, that's how I roll ;) It's too bad only Mystogan spoke to Lucy =_= Bummer. Everyone wants to know her plans, so you're not the only one XD

**Infinitecity: **Thank you ^^ Hahaha, I hope you liked the update. Of course it's Gray :3 Thanks for the review! :D

**Sara6: **They are getting closer :)) I hope you liked the update. And thanks for the review ^^

**IloveCelestialIce: **Wahaha! It's fine. LOL! You sang? Too bad I can't hear you :(( Lucy scared of the thunder is weird, since she's a delinquent here. He has taken a SMALL liking to her, neh? XD Jellal's different in many ways. He gets mad at her, then he's worried, then he's mad, then concerned again. Totally bi-polar! Wahaha, I hope Jellal doesn't kill me XD Kukuku, I see you are curious what is her plan as well. I updated, I hope you liked the chapter :D Thanks for the encouragement and the review. Update your stories soon XD

**Ayla27: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story :) Thank you for that and the review ^^

**Lianne Sabrina:** Waah~! Sab-chan, you reviewed my story! I literally jumped up and down, inside my head and just squealed and stared at my computer in shock, hahaha! I am full of surprises. I like the bad ass Lucy ;D Thanks for the encouragement and the review! I hope you liked the update ^^

Phew! Glad that was over. My head is in tumbles and jumbles. So yes, I got good reviews. Thank you everyone! :D So please tell me if you like the story cover, if there are mistakes and please, I beg you all, to review! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW! \(^o^)/

_- Please support/read my other stories as well: **Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Going Against The Current**._

_Bye guys! -WolfieANNE :D_


	5. The Blonde Waitress

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 4 – The Blonde Waitress**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I finally decided to update this story because I'm going to leave in a matter of hours, muwahahha. And I feel weak, as if I have a fever. So I want to update GMB right now. Anyways, do you guys remember the part where you guys find Lucy suspicious? Well, I think your questions will be partly answered by this chapter.

I apologize for the mistakes and for the short note, I'm really tired and my arms feel so weak.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Everyone froze and slowly walked backwards in tiny steps, staring straight into Lucy's burning eyes. She glared at them with all of her might, a low growl escaping her lips. Gajeel sweated a little, blinking under Lucy's cold glare.

"I asked you a question," Lucy slowly said and narrowed her eyebrows. Jellal in the meanwhile, was too shocked to say anything, but didn't stop Lucy from glaring at his fellow friends. Jellal was irritated, the fact that he was seen sleeping with Lucy was horrible. If someone other than the Student Council saw him, he would be dead.

"Well?" Lucy said, tapping her foot impatiently as the Student Council sweated. Heck, even Erza was nervous. After all, if she said something wrong, what would Jellal think?

Speaking of Jellal, why was he sleeping?

Erza blinked and sighed through her shaking lips, "Jellal. You're the President, why did you sleep?"

Jellal froze and chuckled nervously, "I was too busy doing the papers last night and didn't get enough sleep."

Okay, so that was true. He didn't sleep that much last night. The papers were piling up day by day. Most of them were complaints about a certain blonde delinquent. "Well… that's new," Laxus mumbled and Jellal glared at him.

Minutes later, everyone still didn't give Lucy an answer. The blonde kept her hands in the pockets of her skirt and glared at them all, "If this goes out, I'll kill you all." She kicked a bench and it moved a little. She left the room and slammed the door shut, making the others cringe.

"Damn, she's scary," Gray was the first one to speak. Jellal sighed, "Right.."

"But still… finding you and her sleeping is…. Weird," Levy said and Mira smiled.

"Let's just forget about everything and-"

"Kyaa!"

The whole student council froze and heard people chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Jellal face palmed, "That's her, isn't it."

"Yep," everyone said, deadpanned. And soon, everyone rushed out of the Sakura Room and went outside to see Lucy facing a guy who snarled at her.

"You dare kick me?" he yelled and Lucy looked up at him through her bangs. He was awfully tall. Lucy gave him an expressionless look and let out a small smirk. "Is that an invitation? Or a question?" Lucy asked, and Jellal's eyes turned into equal signs.

"Don't stop the fight!" Levy whispered in his ear and his eyes went wide.

"Levy, that's wrong."

"Just don't stop it!" everyone whispered loudly and he sweat dropped; nodding.

"Don't make me lose my patience," the guy, or which was named Jacob, growled and Lucy blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Get lost."

"That's it!" he charged at her and Jellal was about to stop it when Gray blocked his way, looking at him with serious eyes. Jellal cursed in his head and backed away, watching as Lucy ducked down and lifted her hands from the pocket of her skirt, then clenched them. She kept her hands close to her chest and kicked Jacob from the side.

"I don't apologize to people who sexually harass me," Lucy bluntly said and punched a guy running towards her, making him fall to the ground with a groan. Jacob stood up and brought out a knife.

"No!" Jellal yelled but once again, was stopped by his friends.

Lucy moved her head to the side as Jacob moved his hand and sliced the knife in the air. Lucy ducked under his arm and grasped it, twisting it. She used her other hand and held Jacob's hand that held the knife, trying to make him let go.

"D-DAMN YOU," Lucy growled, her arm shaking as Jacob's grip on the knife tightened. "No one rejects me," he whispered in her ear and Lucy rolled her eyes. She lifted his chin up by her elbow and smiled sweetly. "Sorry sweetie but everything doesn't go your way." Distracted, Jacob didn't notice the knife slipping out of his hand.

Lucy slid on the floor and caught it, tumbling backwards, she pointed the knife to his neck.

"Game over."

The crowd cheered and Lucy tsked, biting her tongue. She threw the knife somewhere near the Student Council and walked away. "Confiscate it Prez," she said and shrugged.

Jellal frowned and watched as Lucy walked away but then sighed.

"So troublesome.."

******(っ◕_◕)っ**LUNCH

Lucy was with Jellal again for Lunch. She honestly wanted to eat alone but Jellal feared that she might get into another fight. "Gee, I can't eat in peace anymore since I met you," Lucy mumbled and Jellal glared at her.

"Why don't you eat with someone that is also troublesome other than me?" Lucy asked and sighed before feeding herself.

Jellal watched how he ate. It was creepy and so out of character of him but he noted at how she ate like a princess. But she was a delinquent, so it was confusing. He also noted at how whenever she ate, her bangs would be out of the way. Her hair would be pulled back and tucked behind her back. Lucy looked at him from the corner or her eye and let out a small smirk, "Well well, isn't this surprising. Jellal Fernandes, the _almighty_ Jellal Fernandes, is checking me out."

Jellal twitched, "I was only keeping an eye on you! Stupid."

"Well…. That was too much of 'keeping an eye on me'," Lucy said and smirked smugly before pulling out her handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

Truly like a princess.

"Can I ask something?" Jellal asked and Lucy's eyes flickered over to him. "What is it?" she said and Jellal breathe in. "How come you act like a princess when you're a delinquent?" he finally asked and Lucy raised a brow in amusement.

_So he noticed? Don't tell me he's not the only one…_ Lucy thought and stayed silent for a few seconds before she sighed and leaned back on the wall of the Student Council room. She debated on whether she should answer his question truthfully, or lie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked teasingly, and Jellal felt his eye twitch; annoyed.

"I asked you a question," he said firmly and Lucy stayed silent before closing her eyes.

"I don't tell my deepest, darkest secrets. Especially to someone who apparently loves stalking me," Lucy said bluntly and Jellal glared at her, his eyes twitching to the fullest.

"I didn't know it's wrong to ask a question," Jellal sarcastically said and Lucy almost let out what seemed like a snort and a laugh at the same time. But she shut up after that and Jellal realized what she had just did.

"Did you just….. laugh?" he asked and Lucy smirked smugly. "It's wrong to ask. And no, I didn't laugh. If I did then it would be fake. I was _mocking_ you," she said and the smug smirk on her face widened.

Jellal glared at her harder, "Way to ruin the mood, idiot."

"Why you're welcome," Lucy said and dodged the book that was sent flying her way. Lucy straightened her back and nearly glared at Jellal, "I was eating!"

Jellal put up a mask over his shocked expression and snorted. But Lucy just reacted rashly about him throwing a book while she was eating. _So she doesn't like being disturbed while eating? What a pig, she'll definitely get fat,_ Jellal grimly thought and shook his head.

"Well, you were mocking me. It was payback," he countered and Lucy scowled; glaring at him. "You're so childish. I never heard of anyone speak about you being so…. So… childish," she said and scrunched her face in disgust. She lifted her spoon and put it in her mouth. She pulled the spoon out and began chewing, ignoring the glares Jellal sent.

But then, a smile spread across his lips. Why?

Because Lucy was finally talking more, and wasn't causing THAT much trouble than before.

"The way you suddenly smile is creepy," Lucy said and narrowed her eyebrows while wrinkling her nose in disgust. Jellal twitched and glared at her, "Shut up!"

"As you wish," Lucy said and shrugged before she continued eating.

A few minutes later, Lucy still didn't speak. And Jellal felt shock rise up to his face. She just did what he told her to do; shut up.

Now, the silence was killing him. He used to love the quiet and chilled walls of this school. But now, he didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable. He just finished his lunch minutes ago so he just stayed with Lucy for a while. Then, Lucy's phone rang and she looked at it and her eyes dropped in a bored and lazy manner. But when Jellal looked closely, he saw a hint of anger in her eyes that flared and deepened through her lazy eyes. Lucy tucked her phone back in her pocket and resumed eating, and at the same time, staring into space.

Lucy looked under her tie and looked at Jellal, waiting for something. Jellal blinked and his eyes widened. "R-Right! You can speak now," he said and Lucy nodded, clearing her throat.

"Well, there are five minutes before the bell rings so I suggest we leave now. Or since the Student Council can just stay here and finish some annoying papers, you can just stay here. Since that is what you do," Lucy said and packed her lunch box away. She fixed her cardigan and she breathe out; a puff of white smoke let out.

She hissed loudly as her head started banging. _I need to sleep…_ she grimly thought and closed her eyes tightly. Jellal noticed this and was about to ask but Lucy already went walking out the doors.

But then he heard her voice.

"Hurry up before you arrive in class late, prez."

**AFTER SCHOOL \(^o^)/**

"Ahh! Finally, the weekend that awaits us," Levy said and stretched her arms, earning a sweat drop from her friends.

Yep, today was Friday and tomorrow was Saturday. And that meant no school. Everyone was ecstatic, they jumped all around. This week was really tiring, and everyone didn't know why. Even Lucy was relieved, being the delinquent she was. But since she is a delinquent, she hid her smile of relief behind her straight, thin lips.

"Even Heartfilia-san is happy. I can tell she's hiding it," Loke said and smiled smugly, making Jellal shrug, but he smiled as well. This week really was tiring, especially after Lucy came and caused a lot of trouble.

Soon, everyone started walking out the gates of FTA, one by one. Lucy was in the crowd and slipped away easily; unnoticed. While the Student Council just waited for everyone to leave to talk about some matters, or talk about what to do for the weekend.

"How about we eat dinner at this café near the city?" Levy suggested happily and everyone began humming. Levy's smile dimmed as they still hummed, wondering if they had enough money to eat dinner at…. At a café.

"I'm fine with it," Loke said, winking. Levy smiled but rolled her eyes, "Thank the heavens that you're rich."

"Why don't you pay for us then?" Gray asked and Loke twitched. "No way," he said and Natsu scowled. "What a douche," he said and Loke twitched once again; offended.

"I'll go as well. My mom's coming home late anyway," Gray said and Erza also said she'll come. After a few more seconds, everyone had said that they were coming. It's been a long time since they've went out together as a group after all.

The gang decided to call Gajeel and some other guys to come with them. Minutes later, the gang was now walking towards the café Levy was talking about.

"I heard that they have the best sweets ever!" Mira squealed when Levy told the name of the café. Levy nodded and Jellal sighed. "But having cake and bread for dinner?" he said; unsure. Gray rubbed the back of his neck in uneasiness and silently agreed with Jellal.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Mira yelled and Erza licked her lips, muttering, "Cake," over and over again. Jellal sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Levy yelled and began skipping on the street, earning looks from other people.

When they arrived at the café, Levy immediately burst in and already sat on a large table far in a corner. The rest of her friends followed and slowly began to sit down around the table Levy had chosen.

"What do you guys want to order?" Levy asked. "Cheesecake," Erza said and everyone smiled at her. The Student Council _knew_ her love for cheesecakes or any other particular cakes. "I'll have uhh…." Gray trailed off, not knowing what to order.

"A strawberry milkshake and a vanilla cake," Gray said and they nodded. Sadly, Gray always didn't know what to order so he'd always pick randomly. However, even though his order was picked randomly, it always ended up as his favorite flavors.

"I'll have the usual," Mira grinned and Jellal sweat dropped. Mira always had the usual, which was: Cappuccino, an oreo cheesecake and a cinnamon roll. It's amazing she's still not tired of ordering the same thing at a café, despite the different flavors.

"Anything that tastes close to metallic," Gajeel bluntly said and Levy sweat dropped at him. Gajeel has somewhat a love for food that's flavor is close to metal, no one knew why. "Is there any spicy food here?" Natsu asked and everyone shrugged. Natsu has a craving for spicy food and surprisingly, no one knew why.

"Aww…. I'll just order a cheesecake like Erza then. Oh, and I want a strawberry milkshake as well," he said and grinned, making Gray glare at him.

"Stop ordering what I order, flame brain," he snarled and Natsu glared at him.

"I can order what I want, popsicle!" Natsu scowled.

"Well, I ordered mine first. So that means you should change your order!" Gray hissed.

"Stop it!" Erza growled and the two just glared at each other before relaxing in their seat. "I'll have….. the same as Mira-nee," Lisanna said. The sisters usually ordered the same thing so the gang was already used to it.

"Hmm… I'll have a sandwich and a chocolate milkshake," Laxus said and Gray looked at him cheekily. "What a soft drink, fit for your soft side," he said and grinned widely. Laxus glared at him and Gray shrugged innocently.

"Juvia will have water and a blueberry cake," Juvia said and Gray mentally sighed. Juvia loves water, sure, it was normal to love water but… she drank water ONLY. And she only drinks other drinks when forced to.

"I'll have a watermelon shake and chocolate muffins," Jellal dryly said. Everyone gave him a look and a knowing smile grew on their face, except Laxus who decided to just stared at him. Jellal liked chocolate things, but only showed it to his friends. He also has a craving for watermelon shakes since he finds the drink so delicious and irresistible.

"I'll have the same as Natsu. And don't you dare say I copied you, bastard," Loke growled at Natsu who glared at him. "Fine, I won't say you copied me. I'll just say you mimicked me," the pinkette said and smirked triumphantly. Loke twitched and sighed, massaging his temples. Loke, always just orders what his friend orders because he doesn't like racking his brain and searching for what to order.

"Too bad Laki's not here," Mira said and smiled sadly. "She's spending less time with us than before, but that's fine. She has a life after all," Erza said and everyone nodded.

Levy called a waitress and she said their orders.

The waitress left and they all began talking and sharing stories. "So… what do you guys think of Heartfilia?" Gray started off. Jellal's eyes snapped to him which went unnoticed. Gray had this longing look on his face that made Jellal slightly annoyed, and he didn't know why.

"I think she's awesome!" Natsu and Levy both exclaimed and Loke grinned. "She's very strong. It's my first time seeing a girl fight Jacob. That man is really annoying," he said and shrugged, a smile on his face. Mira pushed her lips up in wonder and she smiled, "I think she's very beautiful. It's too bad she's a delinquent."

"You're right about that. I've heard rumors that a lot of boys already confessed to her," Lisanna said and looked up, remembering the memory.

"If only she would give them a chance. I heard that some boys even gave her chocolate and roses, but she turned them down," Mira said and Jellal sighed.

"It's her, we can do nothing about it," he quietly said which none of them heard, thankfully.

"Well, I for one think that she is just waiting for the right guy," Levy proudly said and Mira suddenly squealed. "I agree with Levy on this one! What if she's just waiting for her prince charming to come? After all, the boys in our school are _philanderers_," Mira smartly said and Loke nearly glared at her.

"I'm not a playboy!" Natsu and Gray both raised their hands up in defense. "Well, you guys aren't philanderers, I know that. Jellal hates his girly fans, remember? But Loke is definitely a philanderer," Mira said and Loke finally glared at her.

"Anyway, Lucy must be waiting for her prince charming, don't you think?" Lisanna cut in and the table went silent. But then Jellal spoke up.

"I don't think so. Remember that she's a delinquent."

Gray's eyes snapped to him and he almost wanted to glare. _Damn it. He's lucky that he's close to her or else…_ he mentally growled and bit back his tongue from saying something… threatening.

"Well… let's just forget about her for now and let's eat!" Mira chimed as a waitress arrived with their food. Natsu grinned and licked his lips. Then they started eating, all the while still telling stories and talking with each other.

"I wonder what it feels like to be in war?" Natsu suddenly blurted out and the whole gang jaw dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pssh, I was kidding," Natsu said and rolled his eyes.

"But where did you get that idea?" Jellal asked and the pinkette turned serious, for the first time. "I heard some rumours when we were heading here, the people were talking about some war between gangs," he said and they immediately turned serious. They may not be the one who lead other gangs, they were only leaders of a school but they can't joke around about a gang war.

"Why are they having war?" Laxus asked and Natsu pursed his lips.

"If I remember correctly… the leader of The Crossed Heart gang is a very powerful leader. And many gangs have battled her before—"

"Wait, the leader of The Crossed Heart is a girl?" Gray cut in and Natsu nodded.

"She must be really strong…" Mira said, worry etched all over her face.

"Yep. And they say that she holds something very… powerful. All of the gangs searched everywhere for that item to find it in the hands of The Crossed Heart. Unfortunately, the leader holds that item very dear and swore to never give it to anyone. And the other gangs wanted it, so they fought her gang. But, she wanted to fight them all alone, and she always won. She has gained the title of "The War Maiden". Many people fear her, even though only the gangs have seen her face during the night," Natsu said and everyone shuddered.

"That's… scary," Levy said and shuddered. They agreed with her and Jellal looked down before shaking his head.

"Well, let's continued eating. I think that information is too much to handle," Erza said and everyone nodded.

But then suddenly, something snapped inside all of them as a familiar voice yelled.

"Damn it Zen! I told you to put a wet floor sign here or else I'll murder you!"

Gray and Jellal turned around so fast that the gang only saw a blur. Their eyes widened and some of them jaw dropped. Jellal couldn't believe his eyes. There, right over the counter, was Lucy Heartfilia dressed in a white short sleeved blouse with ruffles in the middle of the chest part and a red skirt. She wore a white frilly apron over the skirt and was wearing white-mid thigh socks with red high heels. The edges of the sleeves of her blouse were ruffled up and she wore a red and white frilly headband over her head.

That wasn't what surprised them though, she was acting different. She had this angry, irritated, annoyed and weird look on her face instead of a blunt look.

"I said wait ma'am!" A boy with messy blonde hair and green eyes said and arrived with a wet floor sign. He placed it down and sighed before meeting Lucy's eyes, "There, happy?"

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Thank you," then her smile vanished and was replaced by her blunt look.

Jellal let go of a breath he seemed to be holding a few seconds ago. _At least she still has the blunt look. But still… who would have thought that she worked at a café?_ He thought.

"Princess, what shall we do for the night? More of them are coming," the boy named Zen said and Lucy narrowed her eyes, the Student Council still unnoticed.

"I don't know, I'm tired, and stop calling me princess. School is tiring especially with the president stalking me every minute and every hour," Lucy said and groaned, massaging her temples. Jellal nearly blushed in embarrassment as his friends snickered at him.

"But… they are coming non-stop! _It_ will fall into their hands if you don't… don't see them!" Zen exclaimed and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Then I will think of something…"

Jellal and the others only could only stare at each other, sweat sliding down their foreheads.

"What in the world is happening?" Gray asked and Jellal swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I don't know…"

* * *

**A/N: **As I said, I apologize for the mistakes and I am not in the mood. So I will just reply to the reviews... Oh, and I ask all GUESTS to please say your name before every review so that I can involve the replies with your reviews because fanfiction changed again. Anyway, to the replies..

**Eclaro eht:** Thank you :) I'm glad that you think that way. Well, I did warn that Lucy will be different. And plus, Lucy Ashley and Jellal won't fit. Don't worry, you'll see the old Lucy again. I don't wish to be mean, but please don't call my favorite character _weak_. You may not know, if you do, then I hope you realize that Lucy had almost beaten a member of Raven Tail. But Raven Tail cheated and Lucy lost, but she clearly won. Waaa~ Thank you, I thought I sucked at writing actually ^^'' I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the review :)

**lavender7795:** Hahaha, so you like fluff. Oh, I live in the Philippines. Yes, you're reviews are incomplete so I sometimes don't understand.

**gRayLu010:** Who knows? Maybe he is in love with her? :) Thanks for the encouragement and the review. I hope you liked the update.

**Liane:** Yay! Finally! A NaLu lover that loves JeLu! I don't like NaLu that much so... I'm very happy. Yep, he's jealous. Thank you for the review, I hope you liked the update. Oh, and please say your name before you review so that I can include you in the replies because the names now are only shown as "Guests" Ahh, it's fine, I understood what you said anyway :)

**hikaaxrii:** I'm a fan of crack pairings so I decided to give it a shot. I hope you liked the chapter and I HOPE you become a big fan of JeLu like me x3

**Princess Happy:** Thank you! You're cute as well Princess ;)

**Sara6:** Hehehe, Lucy won't let her guard down you know. She's different. I hope you liked the chapter ^^

**oshirajinda:** Wahahaha, I was also squealing while TYPING the previous chapter xD Yup, they are jealous. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the update.

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya:** Hahaha, I'm glad you loved it. I hope you love this update too :)

**aprildragonfire16:** Wahahah, thank you! :D

**bananapower:** Ohh I don't know :) Think carefully, if they fought, then Jellal would stop them. Hahahah xD

**MidNightDreamer16:** Yup! I'm a fan of this crack pairing so I decided to make this story :) Oh don't bother the two idiots (Natsu and Gray: Heyy!) and just enjoy reading Jellal and Lucy! :D

**Pansy08:** Why thank you! I am happy you liked the chapter :) Hahaha, you're most likely welcome ^^

**IloveCelestialIce:** Ahh it's fine. You're old anyways ;D Muwahahah, just kidding. Pssh, I bet you have a lovely voice :D But you didn't die, you just squealed, hahah. Though he's going to end up with no one. Gray's fate is so sad TT^TT Thanks for the encouragement and the review. I hope you liked the chapter and update your stories soon xD

**Salamander:** Hehehe, thank you :) I hope you liked the update :D

**PurpleDiva888:**Purple-chan! Gihi, the sakura trees were made by them! SO AWESOME! *O*

**shortiix3:** Waa! I can't believe you just read my stories OwO I am so happy! Aww, don't say that, I'm flattered that you think this is the best JeLu story :D Okay, I'm your friend now :D Nahh, I'm not asian. I just love asian series and movies, hehehe. Yep, it was sad :( It is revealed, partly :))

** .kitten:** Jellal's surprising in many ways, so don't be surprised :D She does have evil and dark secrets *wiggles eyebrows*

**Terumi Okino:** I was planning on replying to your review with the name as GUEST 1 but you told me your username, so thank you :D. Her fics are awesome, I am nowhere near her ^^'' Well, I hope you liked the update because I updated now :D Oh, I see.

Well, I'm tired. There are many reviews and I'm happy :D Please review down below! Thank you! Oh, and happy birthday Lucy Heartfilia!

_-Please support/read my other stories:** Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	6. Fear Me

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 5 – Fear Me**

**A/N:** Yay! Finally! I updated the story that everyone's been waiting for xD I apologize for the VERY late review, but I was busy ._. I also posted a new story, titled **"Forgotten Memories"**. It's RoLu, and I hope you like it ^^ This chapter isn't that long, it's about 2029 words. Yes, it's the right number, excluding the author's notes and the disclaimer and blah blah blah.

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :D I'm very lucky to have you.**  
**

This story's quite well-known. Somehow I think it's because of the plot and how it's going through xD And please, don't worry about what's going to happen below xD

Well, start reading!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy gave Zen a sharp stare and the latter whimpered and scurried away. The blonde groaned and looked at her watch, this time, on her wrist and looked at a table next to the gang. Gray and Natsu automatically stiffened up and held their breath.

"We're so screwed once she sees us," Natsu whispered to Loke who glared at him. "Maybe if you just keep quiet, then she won't see us!" Loke hissed and Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Lucy-sama, I hear voices, whispering," Zen said and Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously. She could hear them as well. She looked around and dropped her eyes on a familiar dark blue and black shoulder bag. She grimaced and glared at the bag, _"Jellal."_

Jellal and Gray stared into each other's eyes. Everyone could see the troubled looks on their faces; they were scared. Scared of what was happening. Scared because of the _**need**_ to know _why_ Lucy was acting like that. They were scared because they were trapped, any minute now and Lucy would see them.

Lucy's narrowed eyes darted around dangerously, even though she had seen Jellal's bag, she was certain that it was only the same as his. But she wasn't sure of that yet, so she just kept looking.

Mira and Lisanna grabbed each other's hands and began praying silently. Erza and Loke sweated a little, a little bit nervous as to being found out. It wasn't every day to find Lucy Heartfilia in a cafe as a WAITRESS. Given excuses to be scared, Loke clutched the arm of his chair tighter and felt Levy's nails digging into his arm.

"L-Levy, that hurts like hell," Loke hissed and Levy whimpered.

"Sorry, I'm just scared."

"I understand," Loke said and gritted his teeth. He watched Lucy's glaring eyes look at every table, but somehow, her eyes still haven't landed on their table.

"L-Let's go.." Natsu whispered but his voice rose up a little. Jellal shushed him. "We can't! She'll see us!" he whispered loudly. "But what can we do? We HAVE to leave this cafe," Lisanna said and Gray gulped.

"We know but—"

Lucy grimly turned her head around as soon as she heard the familiar voices again and her eyes narrowed, staring at a table near the gang. She felt Zen tug at her uniform and she glared at him, making him shut up.

"I can hear them," Lucy said, her ears twitching. Zen grinned evilly behind her.

"Then attack."

Lucy shot a cold and hard stare at Zen from behind her and the blonde boy apologized. She listened carefully to any sounds once again and was about to give up when suddenly..

Natsu choked and Lucy's eyed landed on the table and her eyes widened. She gripped the tray she was holding tighter and she walked closer.

She stopped in front of the gang's table and saw Gray gulping. She stared at them grimly, "What a pleasure to see you."

Natsu yelled out in shock and Loke smacked him on the head. Lucy stared at them, her face impassive, and her lips straight. She looked okay, but in the inside she was stopping herself from doing anything… rash. "Here are your orders," a different waitress came and gave the gang their orders. The waitress looked at Lucy and bowed, "Lucy-sama."

Lucy nodded, "Hnn."

Jellal blinked and watched as the waitress left. He looked back at Lucy, since when did people bow down to her?

"Well, now that you have your orders, eat," Lucy smiled sweetly. Natsu and Loke shuddered when they saw her smile. They knew it wasn't true, her eyes were completely twitching. Levy gulped and slowly drank her watermelon shake and took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

Jellal looked at his food and pushed the plate away a bit, he lost his appetite. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the untouched food and glared at Jellal who stared at her with strong and willed eyes. They had a staring contest and Lucy's lips twitched. "Pfft.." she said and Jellal stared at her with a confused face. Lucy grinned evilly and slammed her hand on the table angrily. She leaned closer to the table and her eyes shone in the moonlight.

Wait? Since when did it become night already?

Lucy smiled cruelly, "Ita… daki… masu."

And the lights went out.

"Kyaaa!" the customers in the café all cried out, running around and leaving the building. As Lucy stared straight ahead, she heard Levy and Lisanna's breath speed up. Mira sweated and tried to see Lucy's face, but she could only see the blonde's amused brown eyes. Natsu clutched at the table as he tried to calm down. Gray and Jellal swallowed a lump in their throats, their eyes glued to the spot where Lucy was before the lights went out.

"It's just the dark, what's wrong with the dark?" Lucy said and her voice was different. So cruel, evil and filled with amusement.

"Lucy, this isn't funny," Jellal said in a hard tone. He had tried his best not to stutter.

"It is to me," Lucy said and chuckled, sending chills down everyone's spines. "Leave now if you want to be freed of this horrid nightmare," she added and straightened herself, looking down at the gang who still couldn't see her.

"What nightmare?" Mira whispered fearfully.

The clouds in the sky uncovered the moon and they saw Lucy's impassive face. Her lips twitched upwards and she smirked, "A nightmare you'd never forget."

Zen came and tapped her shoulder, "Lucy-sama, it's time to leave."

The blonde's smirk fell and she yawned loudly, annoying Jellal. "Hnn, let's go," she said and took off the frilly headband. Before the door of the café closed, she snapped her fingers and the lights went back as soon as the door closed shut.

Levy clutched her head and continued sipping her shake, fear present in her eyes. Lisanna rubbed her back soothingly and cooed words in the bluenette's ear. Jellal and Gray exhaled loudly and Gajeel grunted before talking, "Was that really her?"

Laxus looked at Gajeel, "Looked like it. I don't think that's _her_ though. Or it can be really her."

"Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean?" Gray asked and the blonde man sighed.

"It's not her because of the personality. Well sure she still has that blunt look, but dude, her voice was creepy as the sound of the creaking doors in my previous home. Anyway, that Lucy may also be the real one," Laxus said and Gray frowned.

"Impossible…" Jellal said, not believing every word that Laxus had said.

Mira frowned sadly, "We'll just have to forget this for now. We have to go home! It's already so late."

Jellal frowned, "Right."

**The Next Day (At School)**

Chatters filled the hallways, laughs and yells were thrown. However, Jellal and the gang were just sitting in the Student Council Room, numb and still frightened from what they experienced yesterday. "We need to get these papers done," Jellal mumbled and massaged his temples. His head throbbed and he groaned.

A student suddenly knocked on the door. "Come in," Erza said for Jellal. The door opened and a student came in.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia asked me to give this to you," he said and placed the small bottle on Jellal's desk. He bowed respectfully and looked at him one more time before closing the door.

"S-She also says 'Fear me'."

Jellal blinked as the door closed. He looked back at the small bottle filled with tablets. His eyes widened as he realized it was Aspirin. He took one and grabbed his water bottle from under his desk. He drank the tablet and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Wait, how did she know that my head was hurting?"_

Jellal's eyes widened and stopped himself from puking .What if they weren't Aspirin at all? What if it were tablets filled with poison! Or worse—

"Chill, that's just Aspirin," Lucy's blunt voice echoed and everyone fell silent.

Jellal looked at Lucy, who leaned against the frame of the doorway. Her side bangs covered her left eye as she tilted her head a little downwards. Erza and Laxus looked at each other, a bemused look on their faces. Levy's breath hitched and Lisanna tried her best to calm the bluenette down. Gray looked at Jellal with fiery eyes while Natsu and Loke shuddered.

"Yo," Lucy mumbled and watched as different emotions flickered in everyone's eyes. She raised a brow in amusement and watched Jellal grip his pen tighter, trying his best not to yell at her on the spot. He could, but he had to confirm everything first.

"What were you doing at that café yesterday?" Laxus was the first to ask. Jellal glared at him and sighed, ignoring the snicker he got from Natsu who got smacked by Loke.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, raising her brow higher.

"Wait, you were at that café right?" Laxus asked again, and Lucy nodded.

"I work there, duh. You saw me wearing the uniform right? Why ask?" Lucy bluntly asked and Jellal nearly broke his pen in half. Lucy looked at him from the corner of her eye and he felt his stomach twist.

"Who was that… guy with you?" Laxus asked. Lucy pressed her lips together and started debating in her head: Be honest, or lie?

"Just a waiter," Lucy mumbled and ignored her aching head. She let out a long, low sigh and took out her hand from the pocket of her skirt and clutched her head. Erza's eyes widened as she heard Lucy moan lowly from the pain.

"Hey Jellal, pass that bottle of Aspirin to Heartfilia-san, she looks like she has a headache," the redhead instructed. The President nodded and stood up to give the bottle to Lucy. The blonde girl watched Jellal walk to her as she breathes in shakily, her hands and knees shaking. Lucy leaned on the doorframe harder as she tried to support herself.

"Here," Jellal mumbled and stretched his hand out to her. Lucy shakily took the bottle of Aspirin. She popped open the lid by her thumb and tapped it on her lip, one tablet dropping on her tongue. She took a water bottle from Jellal and gladly drank it, staring at him from the corner of her eye as she did so.

"Were you scared?"

Everyone stared at Lucy who stared at them blankly, her face impassive as ever. Levy swallowed a lump in her throat as the blonde's eyes landed on her. "Were you scared?" Lucy repeated, her hooded eyes staring deeply into everyone's eyes. Jellal was the first to speak.

"I was."

Lucy looked at him, "What about them?"

Erza nodded and soon, everyone did. They were all scared of what had happened yesterday. Heck, even Laxus! He has never experienced anything like that before. It was creepy, scary, and nerve-wracking. "Good. You must fear me," Lucy mumbled and yawned, stretching her arms.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked her. Lucy looked at him and shrugged.

"If you want to stay safe, you must fear me."

Gray walked forward and grabbed her wrist before she left the room. Gripping her wrist a little tighter, he let out a shaky breath. "Why fear you when you should fear us more?"

Lucy and Gray stared at each other and Jellal felt his heart twist. Lucy looked at him blankly and didn't struggle, nor show any signs of panic as Gray tightened his grip on her again. The blonde watched his movements, staying still. And Gray stared deeply into her eyes, trying to find something, anything. Natsu looked back and forth at Lucy and Gray, confused to the depths of his core.

Gray anticipated an answer as Lucy drew in a sharp breath. Exhaling, Lucy blew her bangs out of her eye and looked at him again, her face dead serious. She licked her pink, soft lips and closed her eyes. She opened them again and opened her mouth.

"Just fear me."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh! Lucy's scary personality is revealed o.o Although she's already scary xD Did you like the chapter? I hope you did! While I was going through this chapter, I couldn't finish it earlier cause of my exams. The exams are done and guess what?

I GOT A PERFECT SCORE IN MATH! Yes! I'm so happy! I'm glad that I surpassed my classmates who would always get higher scores than me :D I need to get better just for this school that I'm going to ^^

Since I have to reply to reviews, I'll cut my note short. Now, to the replies! *O*

**AniManians17:** Hahaha, lol to Jellal xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**GoldenRoseTanya:** Hehehe, I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Terumi Okino:** I'm glad you did! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**pokermaniac039:** Ahahaha, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**shortiix3:** Waaa, an awesome chapter? Oh really? xD Lol, Natsu's always random! Yep! We're friends! Aye! OwO Heheh, he does have a thing for Lucy xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**gRayLu010:** I'm glad I'm not confused with the capitals in your pen name anymore :)) Thank you for that ^^ Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**hikaaxrii:** Yay! Another JeLu fan *O* JeLu fans, unite! HAHAHA! Well, sorry but it's a late update ^^'' But I'm well... physically, not mentally ._. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Jesse Sakura:** Waaaa, I'm glad you loved it! Well, I'm so sorry for the late update Dx Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Guest 1 (7 / 1 / 12):** Hahah, I would love to, but then they'd never make up ._. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Guest 2 (7 / 1 / 12):** Tch, Jellal's annoying ._. Hahahah xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D**  
**

**Guest 3 (7 / 1 / 12):** Noo, that's too near xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Princess Happy:** Princess! Ooooh, I don't know about that ;D You'll have to find out in the chapters, sorry ^^'' Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**jessiemaebay:** HAHAH! Jellal blushed! I know right? xD Here it is~ Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Starry. Dreamer. Kitten:** Hmm.. I wonder who too? o.o Should it be Natsu? An unexpected character? Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Otaku'25:** Yaaay! I'm glad you love it! ^^ I don't know :3 Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**bananapower:** So sorry for the late update! I was very busy! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**lavender7795:** I don't know ;) Waa! I'm glad you think my writing is... okay xD I'm not going to say superb. That's impossible. Yes, you're review again is incomplete :( But that's fine! I understand well enough ^^ Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Guest 4 (7/ 2 / 12):** Who said she's the leader of the gang? x3 I don't know as well what it is ._. Kidding! I do know xD I know the feeling of having tons of questions, that won't be answered now ._. Sorry, but you have to wait for them to be answered ^^ Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**herbert942:** Yay! I'm glad you like it! :D Hahaha xD Suspense is fun :3 Well, I'm trying to make Jellal seem sweet, hahah xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**the hotpocket hunter:** Waa, really? Well, I'm saving you now! Sorry for the very late update Dx Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Salamander:** Arururu, thank you ^^ Nice guess, kukuku, but I don't know. Being the opposite is fun, HAHAHA! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Tosha:** You're welcome dear ^^ Hahaha, of course you get to read more! Oh no no no! Flattering me is too much =/= Here it is! Sorry for the late update -.-'' Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** Yeaa! Jellal, get jealous! I order you to be jealous! Lol, the two are amusing. But I find Jellal more amusing than Lucy since she rarely speaks. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Guest 5 (7 / 18 / 12):** Hahaha, Jellal's very annoying eh? Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**The Unknown:** Hehehe, is it really exciting? Or is it because Jellal's getting jealous? :3 Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Jasmine- .- Momo-chan:** Waa, I'm glad you like it :D Lucy's ridiculous! Hahahah! I don't know o.o But that's a nice guess OwO Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**pansy08:** Of course they're perfect for each other! I like JelZa but.. let's face it... I hope Lucy and Jellal get closer xD Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Rosella6199:** Ella! Heheh, I'm glad you'll wait :D I'm glad I picked you as my beta reader =/= Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**sabrina:** Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**rjanarielle:** Yes! Love JeLu more! OwO Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Eve-ran:** Hehehe, I know it's rare, that's why I wrote this xD Plus they are cute :3 Waaa! I didn't notice o.o My mind was crazy I think... ._. Thank you for noticing! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**livluvlux18:** Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**MissLucyFullbuster:** Waa! Don't say that! I don't want my hope for JeLu to disappear O/O Hehehe, I am real x3 I'm glad you like the story :D Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**xxXXCUTECATXXxx:** You can call me Anne ^^ I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**1fairytaillover:** Right now! OwO Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Erza Scarlets:** Oh no! Lucy's mad! Well, I don't know if she's the one :3 Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Minami Luigi:** Waa, I'm glad you love it! :D Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :D

WOW! So many *O* My back hurts ._. I'm really happy for all the support you gave me! And yay! 9 or 8 more reviews to go and it will reach 100! WOW! I'm so happy =/=

Well, I'm happy replying to all of your reviews :) But I have to go now. My back really does hurt.

Well, until next time! ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	7. A Secret I Can't Tell

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 6 – A Secret I Can't Tell**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late updates, but haven't you noticed, I've been updating my stories much faster now? OwO That is because I'm going away this Saturday and Sunday, so I have no time to update or write that day. Plus this week there is school (*sighs* school...) I'll probably get busier these days now so I'm surprised I've started updating so fast.

Anyway, if you're surprised by the quickness of this chapter plot, an explanation is found at the author's note below. But for now, enjoy :)

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :3

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes as she did so. She let her hair get flown away by the wind and leaned on the railing, staring off into the clouds. _Time sure flies by fast. I just enrolled here and before I knew it, 5 months have already passed,_ she thought and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here again?"

Lucy sighed; her moment of peace was destroyed so quickly.

The blonde looked over her shoulder to find Jellal by the door of the rooftop, leaning against the doorframe. He stared at her with a long hard stare and she returned the favor. However, a smirk spread across the blonde's face, "Oh you know, skipping classes."

Jellal stared at her harder and the blonde sighed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to skip after this. It's the last time," she murmured and his eyes widened.

_The last one?_

"Why?" Jellal had to ask. Well, Lucy's a delinquent who is fond of skipping but then suddenly starts to quit. What's that?

"I'm leaving tomorrow. My aunt enrolled me at Fiore Academy," she bluntly said and shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway, no matter what school it is, I'll keep skipping."

She looked down with her lips in a straight line, "But aren't you lucky? The most troublesome girl in the school is going to leave. Someone must have prayed to God for this to happen."

Jellal's eyes widened and he felt something tug at his heart. For some reason – no matter how crazy it was – he didn't want her to go.

"W-What? W-Why are you transferring schools again?" he asked, panic building up inside him. He somehow wanted her to stay. She was the only thing that kept his mornings annoying but somewhat fun and thrilling.

Lucy blinked slowly and looked down once again.

"It's none of your concern."

* * *

Jellal shifted the plastic of groceries over his shoulders and stuffed his other hand in the pocket of his pants, deep in thought. He had never thought that he didn't like the fact of Lucy leaving – he used to wish that she would transfer already. But now that she was going to transfer, he suddenly felt like taking it back.

He did like spending time with her – even though she always complained when he would be with her to interrupt her "moment of peace". Lucy always stayed quiet when she was deep in thought, and somehow, he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

As if she knew he was thinking of her, a yellow blob of hair flashed his sight and his eyes widened.

He slowly looked towards the dark alley and then saw Lucy slowly slipping in, wearing a white t-shirt with the word "DAMN YOU" written on the front, a black jacket, denim shorts and black high heels.

Jellal swallowed and shifted the plastic of groceries again. Should he follow her? He wanted to but… he didn't know.

Making up his decision, he walked towards the dark alley and saw Lucy turn left.

He tailed after her, going through a bunch of doors and secret places. But when Lucy stopped walking in the middle of the clearing, she sighed.

"Jellal, stop tailing me," she mumbled and looked over her shoulder.

Jellal winced and was about to say something when a girl suddenly landed in front of Lucy, a smirk on her face. She wore a white tube with short denim shorts and black ankle boots with heels.

"Well, well, if it isn't Angel," Lucy mumbled and looked up in distress – she was planning on going home to take a rest. But it seemed like trouble always found her.

"Don't 'Angel' me Heartfilia. We're not close so don't call me that," the white haired lady said and her smirk widened. "Well, who's that hot guy behind you? You're boyfriend? I can't believe you got one, I thought you wanted to stay single?" she said and narrowed her eyes, her smile widening.

Jellal blushed slightly and Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend Angel. He's just... a classmate at school," she muttered, dragging a hand down her face.

"I knew it! Heartfilia could never get a boyfriend!"

Lucy placed a hand on her hip and massaged her temples with her other hand, _Great, more trouble._

Jellal looked up and found a black-haired girl standing on top of the roof. She smiled evilly at Lucy and she sighed.

"Lucy? What's going on?" Jellal mumbled off and the black haired girl jumped down. She walked towards him and smiled innocently.

"Well look who we have here, Heartfilia's classmate?" the black haired girl said, taking out a knife from her belt and holding it over Jellal's neck. "Let's see how tough you are…"

"Get away from him!" Lucy yelled and kicked the brunette. Jellal ducked as Lucy's leg swung above him to hit the brunette who jumped out of the way. Lucy scowled and reached out behind her hair and took out two guns. She flipped it in the air and she held the two guns.

"Hurt him or I'll fire," she hissed dangerously, pointing each gun at the two women, both glaring hard at her.

Jellal blinked at the guns and was about to yell when Lucy pulled the trigger.

"LEAVE!" she yelled in anger, staring at the two coldly.

Angel cursed and jumped, "I'll see you next time, blondie. Let's go Minerva."

"Tsk," Minerva said and left right after Angel, massaging the back of her neck in pain. "See ya, Heartfilia," she said and saluted her evilly before jumping down the roof on the other side.

Silence enveloped the two and Lucy started breathing heavily. She swung the guns around her fingers and latched them onto her belt, locking it tightly with a click. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts and looked up from her bangs, glaring hard at Jellal.

"Lucy I—"

"What the hell were you doing? Why were you trailing me?" Lucy yelled in anger, her fingers digging into the denim of her shorts.

Jellal chewed on his bottom lip and sighed angrily, "I didn't want you to transfer schools! I wasn't trailing after you from the very beginning okay? I just saw you walking in this dark alley and I just followed you from then!" He shifted the plastic of groceries over his shoulders, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Lucy inhaled sharply, "No… it's fine. I'm used to it."

Jellal blinked and raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean you're used to it?" he asked and Lucy stretched her arms over her head.

"I get into fights every day. I'm threatened every day. This day is no normal than my other days," she mumbled and shrugged. "This was the main reason why I needed to transfer again. If I don't transfer, the other gangs will come and get you to threaten me."

The bluenette walked forward and tried to get a glimpse of her face. And when he did, he felt like his problems were just so small compared to hers.

Her eyes threatened to cry, yet she didn't. Her lips quivered, but she stopped them by biting her bottom lip. Her eyebrows narrowed in anger and pain but she just had to stop it. All in all, her face looked pained.

Jellal ruffled her hair and smiled gently at her. "Stay Lucy," he said and crouched a little to see her face much better.

Lucy looked up and pushed his hand away. "I can't prez. Who knows what would happen to you and your friends. I've lost a few of my members and it's not easy," she said and tied her hair up.

Jellal stifled a laugh, "Really Lucy? Are you really just going to run away from us after you came in our lives? Come on, the Luce that I know isn't like that. She'd be smirking at me and glaring at me, not like that." He tilted her chin up and grinned, "The Lucy that I know would stay."

The blonde looked at him with tired eyes and sighed, "Fine, but I ask only one thing."

Jellal raised a brow, "What is it?"

Lucy held out her hand and smirked tiredly at Jellal.

"Keep this a secret will ya? This is a secret that I can't tell, especially to your friends. Who knows what they would say if they found out about this," she said.

The bluenette shook his head while smiling and clasped his hand around the blonde's. They shook hands and he nodded.

"Will do, but do something about your transfer at Fiore Academy will you?" he asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, stupid prez always ordering me around."

* * *

**A/N:** Are you surprised at how Jellal already found out her secret so quickly? Well not really, he just found out that she's into fights everyday, not the fact that she's - oops, almost spilled out a secret, teehee. Anyway, there's a reason for the quick development. This is because I can't afford to waste time by making Lucy just skip classes all the time. I'll tell you this one thing - the rest of the chapters are going to be filled with action and drama (along with love). So I'll start all the mysteries with this one chapter.

So, did you like the chapter? :3 I know I did. But damn Jellal, you're so dense! So damn dense that I want to slam your head on a rock! (Jellal: What the hell?) ... I was kidding.

Anyway, to the replies!

**Rosella6199:** Aww, thank you Ella :) As always, you're editing skills cease to amaze me, hehe.

**bananapower:** Pssh, I'm not that kind of author. I'm a BIG JeLu fan so I'll never abandon this. I may update late but I always looks forward to updating this particular one.

**GoldenRoseTanya:** IKR? OwO Badass Lucy is cool *O*

**Terumi Okino:** Why, thank you ^^ I wasn't scared by her, I mean, I wrote it ._. Buuut, sometimes I just imagine if I was in Jellal's place and I shudder. Wahahah, I'm not a genius XD I'm an evil genius *kidding.

**hikaaxrii:** Wahaha, you were waiting for Jealous Jellal, right? :D Well here he is x3

**Natsu-the-Salamander:** Did she really creep you out? Well, I'm sure your question was answered in this chapter :)

**LucyEverdeen:** You may think he is, but somewhere in the future chapters, he will do something big that will change your mind about him being a baby, teehee ;D They are of the same age, don't worry. I understand why Lucy is to be feared of. Wahaha, you read GATC then? :

**1fairytaillover:** You will know soon :)

**Starry. Dreamer. Kitten:** I'm glad you do ^^

**Princess Happy:** Oh really? :3

**Minami Luigi:** Shall we call it... Scool? XD Scary+cool= Scool :)) Reminds me of SCHOOL =_= I'm glad you do :)

**gRayLu010:** Awww, were you scared? Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here XD Don't envy me, this time I got only one mistake. Dang, I got cross-eyed and accidentally mistook 0 for 1 -_-

**PurpleDiva888:** Viviiii, I miss you Dx You have a good eye, my friend :)) Wahahahah, I love your description of Lucy in scary mode, kukuku~ Well here it is! OwO

**SugarCrazyGurl:** Hehehe, Jellal always reacts so funny :))

**the hotpocket hunter:** Of course I replied to your review :3 Why, don't most authors do? ^^ You did? Hehehe, I'm glad you do :)

**herbert942:** Then if I stop writing... you'll die? :O Nooooo! Why? Tell me? :D You might be right.

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X:** I actually like her that way B)

**emma-nyaaan:** Hehehe, how you describe her is funny :3

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** Aww.. well I understand, there's no way JeLu would happen anyway =w= Who knows? Hahaha!

**blissfulme:** Well here you go ^^

**pandylover18:** She will warm up sometime in the future chapters. All we need is patience ;)

**Loki Luvr 4ever:** Here you go. 1 order of GMB Chapter 6! :D

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** Here, here, here you go! :D

**MelodyKey:** You seem to be copying Lucy's personality in this story xD

**Guest 11 / 7 / 12:** Sorry for the late update, here you go ^^

**Ookami Ice:** Really? o.o

**Guest 11 / 11 / 12:** Yay, a GraLu fan as well! And ALMOST a JeLu fan! OwO I don't know, I don't really know what to do with her character. I just needed a historian, haha. But I'll think of something. Naw, she's not really that creepy. Will do ^^

PHEW! So many reviews, my back hurts x_x Thank you all for those who reviewed! I love you all so much! You guys are the only reasons why I strive to update faster ;) I have one big goal now. To reach this story's reviews to 200! Or first, 150! Can you guys do that for me? :3

Sorry but I have to go now, my back hurts and my fingers ache but before I leave, here's a goodbye kiss! *mwah!*

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	8. Rain and Dreams

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 7 – Rain and Dreams**

**A/N:** Surprised? Yes, it is surprising that I had updated this already after I had updated a few days, no weeks, ago. But I was in the mood for action and I remembered I had this story. And I know you'll get very very ecstatic with this chapter so, enjoy.

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :3

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Twenty-one," someone said in the dark and eerie room, breaking the deep silence. A woman clad in a black cloak right found in the corner by the window raised her head, a dark shadow over her eyes. She drummed her fingers against the glass table in front of her and turned her head slightly to look at the window.

Realizing that she was waiting for a better reply, the young lady who had spoken earlier swallowed deeply, "T-Twenty-one people were killed yesterday." The room was once again silent as the woman clad in a cloak stayed silent.

"Were there any survivors?" she said lowly. The young lady barely heard it though she knew what the woman asked.

"T-There were no survivors Miss Lucia," the young lady said, her fear slowly disappearing as the woman named Lucia nodded almost proudly.

"Good. Where are Zen and the others?" Lucia asked, muttering a low curse as the headlights of a car shined her eyes, showing her face for just a few seconds.

"Shall I call them, Miss?" the lady asked, already preparing to leave as she started strapping the belt of her boots around her legs.

"Call Zen."

"Only him?" The lady asked, grabbing her bag and slowly standing up.

"Yes, only him. I have to prepare for a fight tonight with the Bloody Rose gang," Lucia whispered softly, grabbing hold of the dagger that was on the table in front of her.

The young lady nodded, "I'll call him right away." And with that, she closed the door.

Lucia gently slid her index finger down the blade as she allowed it to shine in the light through the window. The blade glinted for a brief moment and she stared at her reflection, "Pathetic." And she threw the blade.

* * *

Jellal looked through the window of his room and blinked repeatedly for a few seconds before turning around and sitting on his bed. A frown crept up to his face and he stared up at the dark ceiling, a blank look on his face.

"_Fear me."_

Somehow, his encounter with Lucy yesterday made him think back on the time they had seen her in a café. He was starting to put the pieces together – from how she warned them up to the point where they (or she) was attacked.

Jellal released a long and hoarse sigh as he ran a hand through his blue hair, holding his hand over his head as he stared at the reflection of the moon on his white marble floor. Grimacing slightly, he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked down, raising a brow at the little girl in front of him.

"Why are you here Reina?" Jellal asked the smaller bluenette. They almost looked identical, except for Reina's bluish-yellow colored eyes, unlike Jellal who had brown eyes. Reina Fernandez was a seven year old girl who had mysterious eyes which was told to be good luck – this was because blue and yellow were always mixed and turned green, but in her eyes, they were mixed (slightly), but not green.

Like her older brother, she too had a tattoo under her right eye. Her long cerulean hair reached just before her knees, with bangs almost like Jellal's.

"I can't sleep," Reina said, staring at the older bluenette blankly. Her name, Reina, came from the word "Rain". It was an odd one, but she liked it. She liked the rain sometimes. She liked the cold. People often told Jellal that Reina was like the rain sometimes; cold.

"Why?" Jellal asked, raising a brow. He leaned against the doorframe, still not letting his sister pass.

Reina slowly looked down, "I had a nightmare about mom and dad dying."

Jellal stared at her sadly and sighed in guilt as he stepped aside, allowing the female bluenette to enter.

Reina looked around; it had been quite some time since she had entered his room. Usually Jellal would be the one entering hers, but now it was her turn again. Her eyes brightened a little as she eagerly walked towards Jellal's bed.

Jellal closed the door and walked over to Reina, sitting beside her. A silence enveloped them and Reina exhaled.

"I… also had a dream about a blonde girl," she muttered, her eyes feeling heavy.

Jellal's ears perked and he quickly turned his head to look at her, his eyes widened a little. "A blonde girl? What did she look like?" he asked.

Reina shrugged. "Not an ordinary blonde. She looked tough. But in my dream she was fighting a gang I think. She was battling twenty people, one against twenty. For some odd reason, I liked her," the bluenette mumbled and her head tipped, feeling sleepy.

Jellal had no doubt that it was Lucy, but he wasn't sure as well. He wasn't sure if Lucy could battle twenty people all by herself. But thinking back on their first encounter, he thought it was possible for Lucy to battle a whole gang all on her own.

Before Jellal could speak, Reina had already leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry onii-chan but I'm feeling sleepy already. I'll… talk to you… in the morning," Reina mumbled and slowly closed her eyes, sleep taking over her.

* * *

"FOCUS, Reina!"

The cerulean-haired girl snapped out of her daze and nodded, inhaling sharply before looking down at her lap. She concentrated, deep in thought as Jellal stared at her, legs crossed.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Reina frowned, her eyes closed, "I do remember a little, but just that." Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed before leaning against the wall. "I'm tired."

Jellal raised a brow, "You've never been tired at Judo."

Reina stared blankly at him and Jellal flicked her forehead. But before his finger could hit her forehead, she tilted her head to the side. "I know. But maybe I'm just tired because of the dreams I've been having lately. It scares me," she mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

The male bluenette stared at his crossed legs and frowned as well. "How do your dreams scare you? I mean, if it was scary, you would usually call it a nightmare," he said.

Reina wasn't an ordinary child, though she did have some problems about being sarcastic. She had a mind like an eighteen-year old, or maybe older. Their parents weren't even near as smart as her. They didn't know why she was so bright and intelligent. It was impossible for it to be in the genes. That was also one of the reasons why she wasn't in school – she didn't need education.

Well sometimes she did, when she doesn't understand something. Like the Tesseract that Jellal had once mentioned. He had explained it to her and she understood, but other than that, she was fine – except for defending herself. Thus, the reason why she practices Judo, it was to defend herself.

"I… don't know exactly. I like the blonde girl, but at the same time the whole scenario scares me. I had another dream about her last night. She was beautiful, but I don't remember her face anymore. She's skilled," Reina said, staring up almost _dreamily_.

Jellal raised a brow in confusion; Reina wasn't acting like herself today.

"How do you know she's skilled?" The older bluenette asked, running a hand through his hair. That blonde haired girl – whoever that was – was bothering his little sister too much. He suddenly missed her odd behavior.

"She's skilled with a gun."

Brown eyes met bluish yellow eyes and the two siblings stared at each other. "…Guns?" Jellal absentmindedly asked, curiosity growing inside of him.

Reina nodded, "Yup, guns. I've seen her fight with a gun in my dream last night. I was awed, but at the same time scared. There was blood everywhere."

"It reminded me of when mother and father died."

Jellal once again frowned and he stared at the tattoo below his sister's right eye. It was a little smaller than his, with her small face. _But it would be big in no time_ – Jellal shook his head and cleared his thoughts – _this is not the time for being ridiculous_, he thought.

"Do you know how we got this tattoo?" he suddenly asked, blinking slightly as the lights of the room turned off. _It's late_, he thought.

"Well… no. But I doubt it comes from mother or father, they bear no such thing," Reina said, scratching her arm as she felt itchy suddenly.

"You're right, mother didn't have a tattoo like this, neither did father."

Reina blinked owlishly before looking down, "Then where did this," she gently caressed the tattoo on her right cheek, "come from?"

Jellal chuckled hoarsely, as if in pain. "Well, we were branded," he said, no emotion on his face.

Reina looked down, deep in thought. _Branded, _she thought. It has been the first time she heard of the word, but she knew it. It was like having a tattoo – well it was like that. But their kind of being branded was like slavery, at least that's what she thought.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Jellal asked, running a hand through his hair. He was confused too when he learned the truth from his aunt. He didn't understand anything then.

"Not really. I know the concept of the word, but I don't know why our tattoo is colored. Isn't it supposed to be a scar?" the cerulean-haired girl asked, now looking into her brother's eyes.

"Aunt Milly told me that the bandits had planned for it to be a scar. But seeing as though it would just fade away, since I was so young then and so were you too – when they gave you as well a year after you were born. So they decided to make it as a tattoo with permanent ink," Jellal said, letting his bangs hang over his eyes.

Reina stayed still and silent, still trying to process the new information. "Were you… were you also branded after a year you were born?" she whispered, suddenly feeling sad – which was uncharacteristic of her.

Jellal nodded hesitantly and smiled at her painfully. "Do you want to know who the bandits were?" he whispered softly, pushing Reina's cerulean hair behind her left ear.

For a moment, the young girl hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "It… It's a man and woman named Jude and Layla," he whispered sourly, hate present in his eyes.

Reina blinked and tilted her head to the side, those names seemed so familiar.

"But Aunt Milly told me that it wasn't really them, they were just involved with the whole thing. And that they needed to brand our mother's every child after a year they were born, on their birthday," he spat.

Through the hate, Reina smiled softly. "Somehow, I have a feeling that I know why we were branded. Besides, I like it. It makes me look cool," she said and grinned.

Jellal's eyes widened.

Reina grinned, for the very first time. _She grinned_.

"Well… I can't disagree with you more," Jellal grinned as well and bumped fists with his sister like usual.

* * *

Lucy yawned and leaned on the back of her chair lazily, her cheek leaned against the back of her hand. She stared out of the window like usual, a sleepy look on her face. Even with the noise her classmates were making, her head tipped and her eyes slowly closed—

"No sleeping in class."

—Lucy cursed in her mind and lifted her head lazily to look at Jellal who sat in front of her.

The blonde smirked lazily, "It's the last class, and it's no good. It's just History for Pete's sake, I know everything already. Can't I at least sleep for a few minutes? The teacher's not even here yet."

Jellal eyed her weary face. Was he imagining things, or were those really bags under her eyes? Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yes, those are bags under my eyes."

A yawn escaped Lucy's lips and she looked up the sky lazily. "Do you happen to know another little girl identical to you?" she suddenly blurted out, her face impassive.

Jellal whipped his face to look at her and he gulped nervously. "Why?" he asked, raising a brow though inside, he felt anxious.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and opened them once again, "Nothing."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"I'm sorry, I was dazed and didn't quite get what you told me," Lucy sarcastically said, staring at Jellal in annoyance and disbelief. "You can't be serious."

The bluenette rolled his eyes, "I am. You're coming with me home to study for the exams."

Lucy didn't say anything and just followed him, an annoyed expression on her face. Though she was trying to hide the fact that she was still sleepy, Jellal could hear her tiredness in her voice.

Meanwhile, the blonde was deep in thought. She had never been to his home. And secretly, though it was small, she was interested in going there. Or maybe it was for an entirely different reason. She was not known to be the one who was always interested in a guy. She liked adventures, which everyone but the people of FTA knew.

"We're here," Jellal said, going inside his house.

Lucy followed after him and immediately took her place on a couch, folding her legs under her and yawning. "Well, this is comfy," she mumbled lowly, leaning her head to the side.

As Jellal was about to tell her to stop lazing off, running footsteps stopped him and he smiled tenderly, which Lucy raised a brow at. She waited for the mystery person to come down from the stairs and when she did, they stared at each other.

For a moment, Lucy's look changed into a rather serious one. While Reina looked absolutely terrified in excitement as she held Jellal's arm, blinking impassively at the blonde. The two had a short staring contest before the cerulean-haired girl looked up at Jellal, "I'm hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat later. But for now, Lucy, do you somehow know her?" the older bluenette asked Lucy who stayed silent, face impassive.

Reina continued observing Lucy, her eyes widened in fear and excitement at the newfound information in her head. "Y-You... you're the girl in my dreams!" she said, though not yelling.

Lucy raised a brow in curiosity and gave a light smirk. "Well, this is an encounter. I'm honored to meet Rain."

Reina blinked and looked down, "My name is not Rain. My name is Reina." A hand flew to her head in order to massage it gently. That lady made her feel frightened all of a sudden. She was afraid yet at the same time, she was relieved.

"I know," Lucy stopped to lick her bottom lip in amusement, "After all, I named you."

* * *

**A/N:** I do know you're surprised. So in order to escape all the fury and excitement, I bid my farewell. I will be replying to your reviews via PM. For the guests, I'll reply them in the next chapter.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	9. Yellowish Blue

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 8 – Yellowish Blue**

**A/N:** I'm updating my stories one after another! Hihihi :D Anyway, this is for all the JeLu fans, I LOVE YOU ALL! In GATC. there are also tons of JeLu fans. And they want me to change the pairing to JeLu. I'm thinking about it, I'm thinking. But I won't change it :D As usual, thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter, I love you once again xD And to all my readers... thank you :)

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy smirked and stared at Reina's horrified yet excited eyes. The cerulean-haired girl began breathing heavily, her heart thumping painfully against her chest. Jellal watched the exchange and felt goose bumps crawl over his skin. He didn't understand what was going on.

Reina gasped for air, "I d-don't believe you!" She clutched her hair in frustration in fear, pushing away Jellal's comforting hands.

"Say what you want," Lucy shrugged, "I am, after all, just telling the truth. I don't want to lie to such a cute girl like you, now would I?"

Reina stumbled backwards and her eyes widened in shock. A strange burst of energy awakened inside of her and she ran. She ran.

Jellal looked just as surprised as Lucy when Reina suddenly ran towards her. She prepared for a slap or hits but none came as she felt arms wrap around her.

Lucy went rigid as the cerulean-haired girl's arms wrapped around her, giving the blonde a tight and warm hug. Reina clasped her hands together and snuggled her face against Lucy's neck, tears threatening to cry but not to.

"What are you doing Reina?" Jellal asked, eyeing his little sister with great confusion.

Lucy looked at the young girl's hair and just wrapped one arm around her, the other supporting their weight. She patted Reina's hair and stared at the ceiling impassively, a sigh escaping her lips.

"If you think I'm her, then you're wrong," Lucy said and Reina went rigid.

The young Fernandez looked up at the blonde with wide eyes, "B-But you look like her!" A shriek escaped her lips, "You look like her!"

Jellal nearly yelled in confusion, he didn't understand what was going on! He didn't want to know, yet he urged to find out. He wanted to know, no, he _needed_ to know why Reina suddenly hugged Lucy for he knew she wasn't the type to hug a stranger.

Lucy stared at Reina with a blank look on her face. "With your intelligence, you might have guessed by now why I look like her. I'm sorry that you were disappointed, but I'm merely a girl who inherited her looks," she said and shrugged. "It's natural, isn't it?"

Reina opened and closed her mouth, speechless. Finally, after a few minutes, she slumped on Lucy's lap. "Maybe you're not her, but you are still the girl in my dreams. You're her!" she exclaimed and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lucy raised a brow, "For a young girl, you sure do act like an adult."

"She's like that. I think it's because she's smart. They say that her intelligence has infected her personality," Jellal said, sitting on the couch across from the two. "But I'm surprised. I have never seen Reina act like a child until now."

Lucy looked at Reina and shrugged, "Well… expect the unexpected."

Reina slowly got off of Lucy and sat beside her, leaning on the back of the couch. "Why are you here by the way?" she asked, staring at the blonde.

"I told her that I would help her study for the exams," Jellal said, giving Lucy a sharp look.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I can speak, thank you." The blonde sighed and massaged her forehead, "But yes, I am here to _study_."

Reina smiled in amusement as she watched the exchange between the two classmates, one looking smug while the other looked angry. However, just as they were about to go upstairs to _study_, she suddenly had an idea.

"Wait!" Reina yelled, grabbing Lucy's wrist.

The blonde raised a brow, "What?"

The cerulean-haired girl grinned uncharacteristically, "Teach me how to fight."

* * *

Jellal sighed as he leaned against the wall, staring at Lucy and Reina who both faced each other, determined looks on their faces. Neither looked like they were going to go easy, but neither also looked like they wanted to hurt each other – but he wasn't so sure about that for Lucy.

"Don't hurt my sister will you," Jellal yelled a little, making Lucy's ears perk.

She smirked and nodded, stuffing her other hand in the pocket of her skirt. "I'll let you make the first move," she said and Reina nodded.

Reina ran towards Lucy, her foot ready to kick the blonde in the face. She bent her body down and spun with her leg up in the air, aiming to hit Lucy in the face. Reina smirked in victory but then she frowned.

"You need to do more than Judo to defeat me sweetheart," Lucy said, holding Reina's ankle just before her face.

The cerulean-haired girl sighed and back flipped to her feet, dusting off the dirt from her Judo uniform. She stared at Lucy's smirk and gave off a smirk of her own, "Alright then."

"You make the move this ti—"

Lucy ran and ended up behind Reina, a small evil grin forming on her face. "You're too slow sweetie, in battle, there is never a time to wait and talk," she said and Reina turned around to punch her. The blonde ducked and crouched before swinging her foot against Reina's.

The young girl fell and landed on her palms. On fours, she ran like a tiger and flung herself at Lucy who jumped out of the way, landing right in front of Jellal.

"I told you to go easy," he hissed, a vein popping on his forehead.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "She didn't even get hurt. Relax."

Jellal groaned and was about to say something when Lucy suddenly jumped up and slammed her hand on his shoulder for support. "Sorry but I can't talk right now," she said. Her feet landed on the wall and she pushed, just passing Reina over her head as she landed on her feet behind the female bluenette.

Reina turned around and chased after her, two pairs of feet dashing against the floor loudly. She slid on the floor with her foot out, ready to trip Lucy.

The blonde jumped up and grabbed on the metal bars on the ceiling. She began swinging herself and with great strength, she let go and aimed to hit Reina on the face.

The cerulean-haired girl widened her eyes and narrowed them after, grabbing Lucy's feet and throwing her to the side. She watched Lucy land on her knee and foot, one arm sliding across the floor as she bumped against the wall.

"Well, that was harsh, don't you think?" Lucy said with a smirk on her face. She made a running stance and dashed after Reina who went into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself.

Lucy swung her feet and somersaulted, her hands grabbing Reina's ankle. Her foot hit the side of Reina's arm and the blonde supported herself by one arm as she threw Reina behind her. Lucy's body fell on the floor and she hissed, "Damn she's heavy."

Jellal grinned and shook his head.

"You can't lose focus while fighting. Distraction is your enemy's biggest advantage against you," Lucy said, finally starting to teach Reina how to fight. "As soon as you get distracted, I assure you, you will lose," she said and bended backwards as Reina swung her leg.

Reina began breathing heavily; sweat dripping down from her chin. She didn't understand why Lucy still had so much energy, she wasn't even sweating yet.

"Tired yet?" Lucy asked, her face bearing no emotion.

"No."

Reina charged at Lucy and the blonde moved into a fighting stance. As soon as Reina tried to punch Lucy, she caught her hand and Reina tried to punch her with her other hand, but it was caught once again. The cerulean-haired girl struggled to get out of Lucy's grasp as she kicked at the blonde's legs, and Lucy locked them in place with her own.

Lucy gently rubbed Reina's knuckles. "You're tired," she said and blew hot air on her fingers. "And you're cold," the blonde said, tsking.

"I can't teach you anymore if you're tired. I wouldn't want to drive you tired, now would I?" Lucy said and smiled gently – and scoffed at herself for being too soft – at Reina who hyperventilated.

"B-But," Reina paused to breathe heavily, "I n-need to train more!"

Lucy raised a brow, "What for? It's not like you're being chased by a gang now, are you?"

The cerulean-haired girl stayed silent and looked at Jellal, begging him for Lucy to continue training her with her eyes.

Jellal mentally laughed and just shook his head, a smile on his face. "You need to rest Reina. Plus I have to help Lucy study," he hissed the last word and he glared at Lucy who rolled her eyes.

"Right, right, I have to _study too_ Reina," Lucy said and smiled innocently, then glared at Jellal after.

Reina stared back and forth at Jellal and Lucy, giving in a sigh of defeat. "Fine," she said and stared at the floor. "Have fun studying!" she said and smiled at Lucy who sighed in annoyance.

"I'll try to, kiddo, see ya," the blonde said and smirked before following Jellal out of the room.

* * *

"Do you remember how to solve in Calculus now?" Jellal asked, a vein twitching on his forehead as he stared at Lucy who nodded absentmindedly.

"I know how to solve problems like that Jellal, I'm just too lazy too," the blonde mumbled and stared out the window. "Plus you have to show the long solution blah, blah. If it wasn't like that, I would have solved it in my own way, it's faster and easier."

"Oh really?" Jellal raised a brow, "Here's a problem. Solve it in your own way and I'll see if you got it right."

Lucy took the piece of paper and took out her pencil, immediately writing on the paper.

Jellal stared out the window as he waited for Lucy to finish. A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned his cheek against his palm, sadness overwhelming him. _I was too naïve, she'd never…_ Jellal bit his lip and stopped his train of thought, staring back at Lucy who tucked her hair behind her ear, bending on the bed as she wrote on the paper, like a cat.

After two minutes, Lucy leaned backwards and sat properly on the bed, handing Jellal the paper. She stifled a yawn and just covered her mouth with her hand, stretching her arms after.

Lucy then blinked and stared at Jellal, realizing that he hadn't commented yet on what she had done. But then she smirked and stared at Jellal smugly who stared at the paper wide-eyed.

"You got it right! I don't get how you did it but you did it! You solved it!" the bluenette exclaimed in surprised, his eyebrows raised.

Lucy shrugged, "It's a gift."

Jellal stared at the paper one last time before giving it back to Lucy, "Well you're lucky. You're a genius you know, you're just lazy."

Lucy smiled smugly, "I know."

"Bye, bye Lucy-san," Reina said and smiled. Her smile faltered after and she stared at the sky blankly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Heartfilia," Jellal said and gave her another piece of paper.

Lucy took the small ripped paper and opened it with her right hand, raising a brow after. She stared at Jellal for confirmation and he looked away shyly. She smirked, "Right. Bye."

* * *

"Are you sure? Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop bugging me or else."

"B-But what if we get caught? Hime-sama, you know how much dangerous it is to teach a child how you fight! What were you thinking?!"

"I won't get caught. She said I was in her dreams, so it's fine. She must have thought I was her."

"Her, as in your mother?"

_Snap!_

The woman glared at the quivering girl from her bangs. "Never speak of my mother when I'm here and when I'm not," she growled and turned to look back outside the window. "I swore, I swore it on my life," she hissed.

"I swore that I would get back her second child even it cost my life. And to hell I know it will."

The girl blinked back her frightened tears, "B-BUT Hime-sama, she has a guardian. It's her step-brother, right?" A hiss made her squeak.

"Yes… and I don't know if I can get her anymore with him around."

"Then… what do you plan t-to do?" the girl asked once again, wincing as the woman covered her face by her arms and clutched her hair.

"I know I can't do it…" the woman whispered and paused, gritting her teeth.

"But the only way to get her back is to kill."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:**_ This story is getting so interesting now… The plot is developing perfectly, I can't wait until you update again~! :D_

**A/N:** Sooo... did you like it? Can you guess who's the blue in this chapter? Because unfortunately, there are two bluenettes :D What do you think was in the ripped paper? ;D Do you think that someone - a main character - will die? :) Tell me!

To the replies *O*

**Rosella6199:** You are the first. You always are, except in GATC, hahaha, surprisingly. Well, this is another plot thingy, hehehe. You liked it, didn't you? :3 Thank you :D

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Sort of, hehehe. But yes, like that ^^

**Rozinita:** Powers? What makes you think that? Hahaha!

**mika0014:** Hehehe, thank you ^^ Well, sorry =w= I'm a slow updater sometimes.

**Xana Vlec:** I understand what you feel, I hate reviewing when using my phone or a touchscreen, so troublesome :D Aww, thank you. Yes, I believe you're a reader of GATC? ;D I like Lucy as a badass girl, she fits the role better somehow :DDD It's a glorified term, wahahaha xD Lu-si is how you pronounce it :) Maybe, maybe. I don't know x3 It's fine. I love an energetic reader :D

**Terumi Okino:** Yes, they branded her ^^ Thank you :3

**SasuSaku:** Wahaha, I'm from outerspace xD

**Princess Happy:** You'll know sometime :D You like it? I do too xD

**Footster26:** Wahaha, I'm a big fan you know ;D I like then so much that I dream about them sometimes *Q* Yea... not many people like JeLu =w=

**Serena Fallenheart:** It's fine. I understand that exams are troublesome. Cliiiffffyyy xD

**herbert429:** *Scoffs* How can it be mean? (Lucy: Yea, tell me why you bastard.) Naw I was kidding. Hehehe, was it suspense? :D

**the hotpocket hunter:** Yep... "what?" XD

**A/N:** So many like wtf... and if you noticed, I only replied to a few people. Sorry if I didn't reply to the others. If you want to be replied, you have to write something that I must love (nah, I'm not forcing you, hahaha) Well this was amazing and thank you for all the review. I love you all :D

I'll update when the reviews hit 175. Can you do it? ;)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

**Questions:** _Can you guess who's the blue in this chapter? Because unfortunately, there are two bluenettes :D What do you think was in the ripped paper?_

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	10. Trip and Fall (In Love)

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 9 – Trip and Fall (In Love)**

**A/N:** YAAY! GMB is finally updated xD I am soooo sorry. I know, it's a little late =w= But forgive me, I have been a little.. lazy BUT! This chapter is 3000+ words! YAY! So thank you Ella for beta reading it, as usual. Go on and read :)

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia."

The said blonde walked to the front and stood in front of her teacher. She didn't waver as he glared at her. The silence continued as the class stared at the two in worry for her. He threw her a piece of chalk and jerked his head towards the blackboard, "You didn't show your solution at the exams, but you got the answers right. Show me how you did it."

Lucy stared at the chalk in her hand before looking at him through her bangs, her head still aimed at the chalk. She smirked, "I don't want to."

He glared at her and gritted his teeth. "Why not?" he asked and Lucy shrugged, throwing the piece of chalk high up in the air before catching it again.

"It's a secret. If I show you, I'll have to go through the trouble of STILL explaining how I did it and plus, others might copy how I did it," Lucy said and smirked, sending chills down the teacher's spine. He glared at her and the students gasped as they noticed the light shade of pink on the man's cheeks.

Lucy raised a brow in amusement, "What is this? Rufus-sensei is blushing." She grinned as the said man glared at her harder.

"Solve the problem on the board Heartfilia, it's an order."

Lucy tsked and walked past him as she went to the blackboard. She read the problem and reread it again before solving it. She wrote quickly with the board and heaved a sigh, "How troublesome."

"It's you who's troublesome," Rufus said and there were a few chuckles and giggles heard from the class. Even though she knew they wouldn't see her expression with her back facing them, she smirked and continued writing on the board. When she was done, she threw the chalk and it landed on the box on the other side of the board, earning cheers from the class.

"Done."

Rufus hissed, "Bi—"

"Better watch that tongue of yours, sensei. There are students watching," Lucy said and smirked, looking over her shoulder as she stared at the substitute. The class stared at her in awe – except for Jellal – and Lucy walked back to her seat. She sat down and crossed her legs and arms with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"You're absurd, you know?"

Lucy shrugged and just took a bite out of her sandwich. Levy, who was sitting beside her, grinned. "Did Lucy-san do something cool again?" she asked and Jellal groaned.

Lucy smirked and just nodded, not saying anything else.

"She made the teacher pissed," Jellal said and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Lucy rolled her eyes and Jellal glared at her. "You're amazing though, you made him blush. That man's supposed to be dense," he mumbled the last part and Gray snapped his eyes towards them. He really didn't like their relationship.

Lucy hummed and grinned, licking her lips. "Well, what do you expect?" she said and finished the last bit of her sandwich. She used a tissue to wipe away the mayo on her fingers, "I suddenly remembered… there's a race at PE."

Laxus raised a brow, "You mean the running race? I heard everyone's invited to watch."

"Are you in the race?" Levy asked and Lucy just tsked.

She sighed, "I didn't really want to join but due to the votes, I was in. Everyone wanted me to join in. I don't know why though," She mumbled something under her breath and stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well I'm off to warm up. I was supposed to eat more than a sandwich," she said in irritation and sighed before waving her hand – for the first time – to say 'see you later.'

"See ya."

Jellal and Gray blinked, suddenly feeling warm.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and winked, "Cheer for me, 'kay?"

Levy and Lisanna grinned, "You bet!"

* * *

"And now, the runners!" the host of the race yelled and the crowd cheered.

"Freed Justine!"

A man with green hair walked out of the boys' locker room and he walked with a blunt look on his face. The people cheered while the girls squealed.

"Orga Nanagear!"

A man with green hair like Freed walked out as well and he waved to the crowd with a big smirk on his face. Like before, everyone cheered and yelled.

"Flare Corona!"

A woman with long red hair that was braided to the front walked out of the girls' locker room. She wore a sadistic smile on her face as they all cheered for her.

"Jet!"

The man who was known the fastest runner in the school walked out with a confident grin on his face. Levy and the gang, together with Droy, cheered for him as much as the crowd did for they knew that he would win – sort of, with Heartfilia there, they weren't sure.

"Beth Vanderwood!"

A little girl – who looked like an elementary student – walked with confidence. "She may look weak," the host started, "but do not underestimate her! So far, she is the fastest runner of all the girls!"

The crowd oohed and there were a few tsks from Lucy's gang.

"Racer!"

A man with a pointy nose and blonde hair walked out. There was silence in the crowd before they suddenly went crazy. Racer was fast, they had to admit. But they had never seen Jet and Racer fight before, so they were curious. Such an opportunity rarely came after all.

"Cosmos!"

A young girl with long pointy hair – which resembled the thorns of a rose's stem – walked out with a smile on her face. She waved to the crowd and tilted her hat a little before walking to the field.

"Kamika!"

A girl with long black hair walked out. She grinned deviously at the crowd before blowing them a kiss. She was known for her deadly pranks but she suddenly stopped when Lucy Heartfilia arrived.

"Dobengal!"

A man with spiky brown hair walked out. No one could see if he was smiling nor frowning for there was a mask around his mouth. He just waved at the crowd and proceeded to the place where the other runners were.

"They all look so scary. I'll pray for Lucy-san," Levy said and comically cried as she swiftly moved her hand across her torso to show the sign of the cross.

Jellal rolled his eyes but deep inside, he was worried. Almost all of the runners were known for their crimes in the school.

"Ren Akatsuki!"

A man with black hair walked out and there was a loud squeal heard from the crowd. After that, many girls were fawning over the man. Ren was known for his handsomeness. He was already featured in a magazine a lot of times as the most wanted boyfriend.

The crowd once again went silent as the host stopped announcing the runners. However, everyone was murmuring as he held a grin on his face – a quite sly one too. He inhaled sharply before yelling.

"And finally, the most awaited runner, Lucy Heartfilia!"

The crowd went crazy as Lucy walked out with an emotionless face. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs cascading over her left eye. A sigh escaped her lips and she held her head down before everyone went silent. She looked through her bangs and smirked, "Yo."

"KYAAAA!"

Lucy shrugged and walked towards the field with her hands stuffed inside the pocket of her gym shorts. She wore a tank top that showed her cleavage – well, slightly, you can't blame her anyway. She didn't know she was this popular – even with the girls. A keen smile stretched across her lips, she didn't know she was this wanted.

"_Well Lucy, good luck,"_ the blonde said to herself and tightened her pony tail before going into a running stance. Everyone did the same and the host quickly counted.

"START!"

Lucy quickly ran and so did everyone else. She glanced at Jet and Racer to find them both in the lead. A cheer from Jellal – how surprising – broke her out of her lazy attitude and she tsked before speeding up. She hissed and struggled to reach Jet and Racer. "I have to win this race!" she growled under her breath and she ran faster.

"_Can I do this…?"_

"_You have to win the race Lucia-sama, everyone wants you to."_

"_Why?"_

"_A member of the Tiger Gang is there. If you lose, he will surely make it a laughing stock."_

"…_Very well. I'll try my best."_

"_Good luck."_

Lucy panted as she ran. She knew she wasn't as fast as them but she ran and ran. Her eyes widened as she passed Cosmos and Kamika. Her eyes narrowed with determination.

She had to win!

"RUN LUCY! RUN!"

Her eyes widened as she heard Jellal's voice in the crowd. She looked behind her to find Cosmos, Kamika, Ren and Dobengal struggling to keep up with her. She looked upward to find Jellal standing in the seats, waving his hands so that she would see him. He looked so frustrated.

Lucy looked forward once again and inhaled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can do this," Lucy said and smirked before stopping. The crowd went silent as they started throwing questions as to why she stopped.

She stood still as everyone ran past her. They all looked back at her with a confused expression. But no one could come to a conclusion as to why she had such a smirk on her face.

Why?

"I'm going to win this race," Lucy said and grinned devilishly before suddenly rushing forward, her body now filled with energy from the quick stop.

Loke's eyes widened, "Holy shit! She's fast!"

Levy's eyes widened as well and she continued cheering on Lucy. A gasp escaped their lips as the blonde caught up with Jet and Racer. For the first time, someone actually surpassed Beth Vanderwood. Beth was known for her speed, and so far, no one has beaten her yet… until now.

"Throw this."

"What?" a woman yelled, "Why?"

"It's her orders."

"O-Okay."

_Thud!_

Lucy's ears perk as she heard something fall, but she didn't let it bother her. When she nearly surpassed Racer, she suddenly tripped over a brick.

Her eyes widened as her face came in contact of the ground.

"LUCY!"

_Thud!_

"Oh no!"

"She tripped—why is there a brick on the field?"

"Is this someone's doing?"

"Look! Everyone stopped running!"

"Lucy, stand up! This is an advantage!"

"Stop it! She tripped! How can she contin—"

Lucy grinned as she pushed herself off the ground before running past Racer and Jet, "May the best runner, win!"

Their eyes widened and they cursed under their breath. And they all ran.

"Who the hell threw that brick, that fucking hurt," Lucy hissed as she ran. Sweat slid down her forehead as she felt the wounds on her neck and cheek sting. Her knees and elbows weren't injured but they definitely grazed against the ground. One more fall and they will start bleeding.

Lucy's lips tightened into a line, "So she was right after all, they are here."

"THROW ANOTHER ONE!"

"Why?"

"We can't afford to let her win!"

"…FINE! You should do it for once!"

"No way!"

_Thud! Crash!_

Lucy shrieked as she tripped over two bricks and landed on the ground where there were pieces of shattered glass. A scream emitted from her throat at the searing pain all over her body.

Jellal's eyes widened in horror at the scene, "LUCY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oh no! She tripped again!"_

"_Why are there shards of broken glass? Who could have done this?"_

"_Is she okay? Everyone suddenly stopped!"_

"_Jet's helping her!"_

Lucy weakly opened her eyes and she found Jet's face hovering in front of her. He was saying something to her but somehow, she couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth. She hissed as she felt the shards pricking into her skin. Was she going deaf? She couldn't hear anything, well she could but it was faint.

"_You have to win!"_

Lucy's eyes widened.

"_For your mother's sake and for HER, __you have to win that race!"_

A long exhale was heard from Lucy as she exhaled. When she went silent, she opened her eyes and suddenly kicked Jet out of the way. She stood up, holding her arm while panting. She faced the runners and gave a weak grin, "I will win this race." And with that, she ran.

Cosmos' eyes widened and so did Kamika's, "Wait, Lucy, no, your wounds!"

"I don't care!"

Beth's eyes widened as she stared at Lucy's running back. She could see the wounds all over her arms and legs. She could see the shards still poking her skin. She could hear her heavy breathing. She could see her suffering. But… why?

Beth gritted her teeth and yelled, "Why are you still running when you're suffering?"

"…It's because a very important person is watching me, from above. I can't let her see me losing. And plus, a man is watching me as well. I can't let him see me in such a vulnerable state when he knows me as the blonde delinquent – tough, strong and brave."

Lucy panted as she saw her vision doubling. Her jaw tightened and she sighed, "But even if I win, I'll never be worthy enough to face him." And with that, Lucy fell to the ground as she passed the finish line.

* * *

"Damn it! Don't just talk! Carry her!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn, I'm sure! What else would you do with an injured person?"

"…Sorry."

"Lucy? Lucy? Can you hear me?"

Lucy groggily stared up at the man. She narrowed her eyes and looked everywhere to find everything tainted in violet. Lucy blinked and suddenly felt nauseous. She quickly sat up and made a vomiting sound, but nothing came out from her mouth. She panted and coughed a few times, trying to feel the hand that was soothing her back. She looked at the sky and found it to be bright and colored violet.

Lucy pressed her lips together and whispered, "Why is everything violet?"

She heard someone gasp faintly – for her – and she looked to the side. She felt her eyes drop and she mumbled, "I'm sleepy… I'm going to take a quick nap, okay?"

"NO!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden outburst and she coughed once again. "Why?" she mumbled and she heard a teacher yelling at a student to get her water and betadine.

Lucy felt her eyes close and she heard Jellal yell. "Don't close your eyes! It's dangerous," she heard him hiss and she repeatedly blinked her eyes, trying to keep awake.

"…Can I at least lie down then?" Lucy asked and watched the freshman girl in front of her who was taking off the shards in her skin. She heard Jellal say no and she sighed before leaning her head on a girl's shoulder beside her. She sighed, "I'm tired…"

Cosmos, the girl she was leaning on, smiled worriedly. "You won, Heartfilia-san, congratulations," she said and tucked a few strands of the blonde's hair behind her ear. Lucy blinked and smiled weakly. Someone gave her water to drink and she gulped, dehydrated. She watched the teacher pat some betadine on her wounds and she faced the girl from before.

"…Thanks."

Cosmos smiled weakly and once she looked over her shoulder, "Hurry up and carry her to the infirmary! Her wounds are serious!"

"HAI!"

Kamika nibbled on her bottom lip as he watched a blue-haired man carry the blonde. She knew that he was the president, she was curious as to why he was helping the delinquent though. Sure, it was common sense to help an injured person but he had this look in his eyes as he stared at her weak body in his arms.

She just couldn't explain it.

"Lucy, Lucy, keep your eyes open," Jellal encouraged the blonde in his arms. Lucy took quick gasps as she gazed at the violet scenery. She looked at Jellal's face and smirked.

"I've never seen you this concerned before."

Jellal gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace, "Of course, I would be concerned! Me and the gan—I mean, the student council had to watch you trip over a brick, trip over another brick and land on fragments of shattered glass! Who wouldn't be concerned?"

Lucy gave a weak devious grin, "Well, I guess you do have a point."

Lucy went silent as she allowed Jellal to carry her. To say that she wasn't embarrassed was an understatement. She was mortified for the fact that she had actually tripped over a BRICK. That was humiliating. And now she was allowing herself to be carried by the Student Council President or the SCP. It was beyond annoying but she had to bear with it.

Lucy pressed her lips together as Jellal gently placed her on one of the beds in the infirmary. He sat on a chair beside her and watched as the nurse treated her wound. Jellal gazed at the blonde in worry. She had such a pale face; her lips were also as white as snow. He frowned and brushed away Lucy's bangs.

Lucy looked at the bluenette from the corner of her eye, "You're different. I expected you would scold me."

"…Is that really what you think of me?" Jellal said and a vein appeared on his forehead. Lucy smirked and shrugged.

Lucy winced as she felt her knees sting with pain. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, never have she felt such pain before. Fighting was different, she always won. She won the race, yes, but she had to get wounded. Lucy whimpered as the nurse continued on tending her wounds. Jellal eyed her in worry; he hadn't seen Lucy this pained before.

The blonde looked like who she was the first day he met her though. She had no expression or emotion on her face and she was also too dull. The fact that she changed though was an improvement, she was a little brighter than before but he didn't understand how she went back to who she was.

"Hey Lucy…" Jellal said.

"Hmm?" Lucy closed her eyes and sighed in relief as the nurse bandaged her legs and arms. Though, she advised Lucy to get rid of the bandage once she reaches home for her wounds will heal faster if they were exposed.

The bluenette opened his mouth and closed it again. He glanced at her and looked at his lap, "Do you… Do you perhaps have any free time after school?"

Lucy blinked, "If I wasn't wounded, ye—"

"Ah, never mind, I forgot that you were wounded. Forget that I said anything," Jellal stammered and fixed his bangs, his cheeks flaming red.

Lucy raised a brow, "Odd."

"R-Right…"

* * *

"Lucia-sama! What happened to you?"

"I just tripped, that's all."

"TRIP? YOU NEVER TRIP," the blonde man exclaimed in disbelief. The woman rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It's the damn tiger's fault."

"B-But… what about your mission?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't kill him," she mumbled under her breath, her heart thumping against her chest rapidly.

"What? Why?"

The woman inhaled sharply and looked at the man in the eyes, "…I think I've fallen in love."

* * *

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH. WHO THE HECK FELL IN LOVE, again? XD Weeeell, I don't have much to say and I'm sorry buuut I don't feel like replying to your reviews :/ I'll do it on the next chapter, maybe? Or maybe I'll just thank you guys :) Srsly, thank you xD

And for those who want to join the one-shot contest, for more information, check it out on my blog :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	11. Distance

**Good Meets Bad  
**

**Chapter 10 – Distance**

**A/N:** Yay~! A double update! Hahaha, I think you're going to hate me after reading this chapter xD But at the same time, there's a high chance that you won't as well :)) For you to understand, begin reading. THANKS ELLA DEAR for the beta!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy stuffed her hand in the pocket of her skirt and stared up at the group of boys. "What?" she mumbled, shifting her weight on one leg, "I don't have all day."

The man snarled, "Just because you're woman doesn't mean we'll go easy on you, bitch." He walked towards her and leaned forward, glaring into Lucy's eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, "But I am feeling a little nice today. If you kneel and beg for our forgiveness, we'll let this pass," he offered with a sly smile.

The blonde raised a brow, "Ah, I see." She tilted her head backwards and stared down at them, "You're basically saying that you want to seem superior, right? I can't tell because I'm having a hard time seeing it."

The boy snarled, "Why you… GRAB HER!" His friends ran towards her and Lucy stood still. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side as the brunette, one of the boys, threw a punch. She swung her head the other way as someone threw another punch. She ducked down when the boy from earlier swung his leg high up in the air, aiming for her temples.

Lucy straightened her back and gripped the teen's ankle, staring at him impassively. "I must admit, you got some skills," she said and stared at them with half-lidded eyes. She ducked under his leg and spun around, kicking him on the abdomen, "But you should know by now that you are too slow."

The boy hissed and Lucy strangled his neck with her right hand, the other still stuffed in the pocket of her skirt. "Leave," she demanded and snarled, "If you want to continue living, leave."

"Tch, as if we'll—"

Lucy threw the teen to the ground and stepped on his chest. She leaned down and held the boy's collar, "As if you'll what?" she asked, a murderous look in her eyes, "You'll what, bastard? TALK!"

Lucy's ears perked as she heard her name being called. She stepped off of the boy and tsked, tucking her hands in the pocket of her skirt again, "You're lucky."

The teen quivered as Lucy walked away, her cardigan flapping in the wind. She stopped halfway to the school's entrance and looked over her shoulder, staring at the group of seniors one more time before making her way inside the school building.

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair, staring at the bluenette in front of her. "Damn you… always interfering in my fights," she hissed and glared at him, "What the hell's your problem?"

Jellal creased his eyebrows, "What do you mean? You're still injured from your falls!" He hissed and stared at the bandages around Lucy's arms and knees, "Yet, here you are, fighting against a group of seniors! You're absurd!"

Lucy walked past him and rolled her eyes. "As if I care about these bruises. Sure, it's the first time in a few years that I've had them but I'm used to the pain," she said and sighed. She stared at Jellal from the corner of her eye, "You wouldn't understand even if I explained, I'm just really out of your league."

Jellal frowned and stared at Lucy's retreating back worriedly. Ever since her victory – and at the same time, humility – in the race, she had been cold, distant, cool and detached. He had to admit that he missed the old Lucy, it was still the same impassive Lucy but the Lucy he was seeing right now was different.

She was just too cold to be the older Lucy.

Erza walked up to Jellal, "Is something wrong with Heartfilia? She's acting weird. Fights are occurring everywhere in the school grounds, students are frightened of her – but at the same time, they look up to her." She heaved a sigh, "I don't get it."

"You're not the only one," the president said and released a heavy breath, "Let's not bother her anymore, maybe that's the reason."

* * *

"_Faster! Harder!"_

_Four-year old Lucy panted, nodding. She threw punches towards her coach, lips pressed together. She inhaled sharply and spun around, aiming a kick towards the coach's head. The woman held her ankle and forced it down. _

"_Your attacks are light, Heartfilia. If you don't fight properly, your parents' hard work will go to waste!"_

Lucy stared up at the clear blue sky. She vaguely remembered her training with her coach back then but she could only recall one thing: the training was hard. She got hit all the time and she had to hit back with the same strength. She was kicked everywhere, she had to do sit-ups, push-ups and also jogging every morning. She honestly couldn't believe back then why they would perform such harsh training on her when she was only a child.

But now, she suddenly remembered why.

"_That's it, put your weight behind you!" Her coach, Analee, exclaimed and continued to dodge the punches that Lucy threw. The blonde had a fierce look in her eyes, aiming towards Analee steady and easy. She was taught that using fast blows wouldn't work because you could get tired easily. However, with single blows, you can put all your weight in it and throw a heavy punch or kick._

She was taught with great care, despite of the cruel training. The way she was taught to kick, punch, dodge and swing were all different compared to the way other people were trained.

Lucy's eyelids dropped.

She was trained to become the successor of her parents.

_Lucy gritted her teeth and yelled out loud as she swung around, raising her leg. Caught off-guard, Analee stared at her student in a questioning manner. But she couldn't say a word as Lucy slammed her heel down on her coach's head. _

She was trained by the most difficult and distinct methods.

_Analee staggered backwards and stared at Lucy with wide eyes. Regardless of the pain, she grinned widely. "Yes, that's it, Heartfilia. Make up your own style!" she beamed and patted Lucy's head. She smiled gently, "You can do it."_

_The young blonde blushed and nodded, smiling shyly, "Yes…"_

That's right.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and listened to the flapping of her cardigan.

She didn't undergo training for thirteen years to fall in love with a man whom she was supposed to execute.

_Analee crouched, now eye-level with the young blonde. "Listen, Lucy. Weight does not matter. There was a fight in where a woman defeated a man twice her size in twenty seconds. It doesn't matter if you're too heavy or too light, as long as you place your weight behind you," she said and handed Lucy her fingerless gloves, "Nothing is impossible."_

_Lucy nodded and wore the gloves, heading into the ring. She was going to win this battle, be known and be the successor of her parents._

_That's who Lucy Heartfilia is._

Lucy closed her eyes.

She went through that training to make her parents proud. To make them realize that she could be a worthy heir. She didn't do all that to fall in love.

So from now on…

_Lucy stared down at her opponent, "Forfeit if you want to live."_

"_NEVER!"_

_The blonde remained staring at her opponent and she closed her eyes. She swung her leg high up in the air and she slammed her heel on top of his head. A loud cracking sound was heard and the bell rang._

"_The winner is Lucy Heartfilia!"_

…She'll keep her distance.

* * *

"W-What are you talking about?" Levy stammered, staring at Loke, wide-eyed.

The ginger-haired man stared at her worriedly, pushing the frame of his glasses upwards by his index finger. "It's just as I said," he mumbled and stared at the screen of his laptop, "Lucy Heartfilia is a gangster."

Jellal's eyes widened. He knew something was off about Lucy – especially at the part where they got attacked by two women – but he didn't expect her to be that bad. He released shaky breaths as the room went silent, trying to process the information that they had just received.

Erza covered her mouth in shock, wide eyes staring at Jellal, well, mostly at Gray – she knew about his feelings. However, she didn't expect to see a relieved smile from the bluenette. "Jellal… why do you look so relieved?" she asked, frowning, "There's a student in this school that is a gangster, shouldn't you be more worried?"

Jellal chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm not, because the gangster that we know is only a woman who's messing around."

Everyone in the student council stared at him and he chuckled once again, "Ah, what I mean is… Lucy Heartfilia may be a gangster, but has she ever beaten up students for no reason?"

Levy shook her head and Loke did the same. Soon, even Erza and Gray started shaking their heads. Jellal smiled, "Exactly. She only fights with people who either piss her off, has a bad attitude, done something wrong – such as her first day here, I heard she was harassed and the boys were cornering her in. But even with all that, she is still considerate."

"I… agree."

Jellal stared at Loke who was smiling calmly, "She may be a gangster, but she has changed since then."

"But right now, fights are occurring everywhere. She reverted back to the Lucy who appeared on her first day!" Erza exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the desk, "We need to think properly about this! What if the students of FTA get involved in her fights? Things might go even worse than the fights occurring every day!"

Laxus closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Erza's right but I don't think Lucy would want us to be involved with her problems."

"What are you…" the redhead trailed off.

"President, don't deny it, okay?" the blonde man said, opening his eyes. He inhaled, "I believe Lucy told you that she was supposed to transfer schools again because she didn't want you guys to get involved, am I right?"

Jellal's eyes widened and a series of gasps were heard. Nevertheless, Jellal didn't repudiate the fact and nodded, frowning, "That's right. However, what she told me was different. She told me she needed to transfer because other gangs would come and use us to threaten her. She told me about the gangs but she didn't tell me about being a gangster."

Levy blinked, "I would have figured it out by that time, Jellal."

"…Right."

Laxus smirked and shook his head, "Anyway, back to the topic. Lucy told me some stuff, which is private so don't ask. But she did say that she was supposed to transfer to avoid getting this school involved but due to a certain president," he stared at Jellal who sweat dropped, "She neglected the thought of transferring schools for the seventh time this year. Think about it, no matter how bad Lucy is, she transfers schools and leaves her friends behind multiple times just so that they wouldn't get involved."

Gray closed his eyes and chuckled, "For once, I agree with the guy. We shouldn't just judge books from the cover."

"Exactly," Laxus said and smirked.

Erza's lips tugged upward into a small smile, "Well, I guess she's not that bad—"

_SLAM!_

"President! A gang just came in the school perimeters and is demanding to talk to Lucy Heartfilia!" a student yelled, his body shaking in fear. The room went silent and he gulped, "L-Lucy-san is currently…"

Jellal's eyes widened, "What is she doing?"

"She's…" the boy sucked in a deep breath, "…confronting them. But they just ignored her request to leave! She's being surrounded and I think…" his eyes glanced around the room in panic, "…they will engage in a fight."

_DASH!_

Jellal ran past the boy who froze as he felt the strong gush of wind. And before he could even move from his spot, all of the student council members were running out of the school building. Jellal lead them, running with his tired and sore feet. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, _"Damn it, why did this school have to be so big?"_

He forced his feet to drift as he turned around a corner, the school doors now straight ahead. He started taking in deep breaths, his destination just within his grasps. He heard a couple of shoes sliding against the floor as they followed after the bluenette. His jaw tightened and he pushed open the door, slowly coming to a stop. He stiffened as he stared at Lucy's back. Surrounded around her were a few pained bodies on the floor, groaning.

She didn't seem to notice them for she didn't turn around; none of the other gangsters noticed them as well.

"Just leave this place," he heard Lucy said coldly. "I didn't enroll to another school for my schoolmates to get involved, again," she said and stuffed her hands in the pocket of her skirts, "You're cowards, you should know."

One of the gangster's eyes widened in anger and he growled, "You shouldn't call us a coward, Heartfilia!" His eyes narrowed, "We didn't come here to harm them. Just give us the item and we won't bother you ever again." He smirked, "We promise."

Lucy stared at them through her bangs, unmoving. "Liar," she said and closed her eyes, "As if I'll believe a friend who betrayed me, all for the item."

Laxus whispered in Erza's ear, "Well, well, see? She just wanted to go to school without getting other people involved in her stuff."

The redhead looked at him and sighed, "Fine, I believe you."

The man stayed silent and a woman laughed sinisterly, "Hahahaha! I expected much that people would betray you! You're a greedy woman, keeping the item to yourself! Who would have thought that you killed all those people just for yourself?"

"I didn't kill them so that I could keep the item," Lucy said and opened her eyes, "I killed them because they – you – were going to take away a memento."

Another man raised a brow, "I never knew War Maiden had such feelings, are you going soft now?"

Lucy pressed her lips together, "It's true, though, it's a memento—"

"—WAIT!"

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart started beating rapidly as she slowly looked over her shoulder to stare at Jellal. Her heart ached painfully and she tried to calm herself by biting the inside of her cheek. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, staring at Jellal, "What do you want?"

The bluenette couldn't utter a word as the blonde stared at him with those tired eyes. Instead, Natsu spoke for him.

"You're… The War Maiden?" Natsu asked, shock overtaking his features. Lucy didn't say a word and just answered with a nod.

Levy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in fear, "Y-You're the leader of T-The Crossed Heart g-gang?"

Lucy continued staring at her and decided that it was time for her distance herself from her current schoolmates. Sucking in a calm breath, she faced them with her former cold eyes. A smirk replaced the thin line of her lips.

"That's right," she said and placed her hand behind her hair, lifting it up. She tilted her head to the side a little for them to see the mark on her neck.

"I'm War Maiden and I am the leader of The Crossed Heart."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella: **_Oolala~! GO LUCY~! I wonder, what is the item? And what does it do? Gosh~! So much drama…. Lucy's awesome. Sorry, this is a little late as I'm working on a one-shot, but I got it done!_

_Beta's Comments: You basically completely stopped using commas! Lol, but it's fine… I'm here to fix it~! XD_

A/N: GAH! I know right, I completely forgot my commas. Naaah, not really. I was just too lazy to place them in xD Anyway, are you mad at me right now? I know you should be! I have been too harsh :)) After Lucy realized her feelings, she's going to stay away xD What kind of monster am I?

I'M A CAT DEMON! MUWAHAHAHAHA! MEOW TO THE REVIEWS~!

**Rosella6199:** Lol, I could never do that xD I would have too many mistakes! Hahahaha~!

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Lol, I don't know~

**Kistune-Dark-Knight:** How are you so sure? XD

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** YEAAHHH! Let's party!

**1fairytallover:** Sorry, but you're wrong ^^ Nice guess, though ;)

**proud to be foreveralone:** Nahh, that's a big NO NO. But it's a nice guess! :D

**LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U:** Nahh, that would be too bold of him- wait, how the hell did you guess? o.o

**IloveCelestialIce:** ANGEL-NEEE! I MISSHUUUUU OwO Yes, she's in love xD Yes, yes, with Jellal too :)) Hahaha, you're so overjoyed xD It's fine :3 I enjoyed all of your squealing anyway xD THANKS! :D

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** Lol, that what happened to me and I was bruised everywhere. BUT I DIDN'T TRIP OVER A BRICK XD I ran barefooted (well, not really, I wore socks?) outside the school grouds for a 1 kilometer run but there were leaves and rocks everywhere. I took off my shoes cause they were falling off and then my legs weakened and I fell, then I ran again and fell, then when I tried to stand, my body just fell over. EVERYONE was making such a big deal about it xD Or maybe cause my vision went violet? :)) Flare is a Raven, hahaha. Hnn, I don't know if she's Lucia~

Well, I didn't review to all the reviews but I THANK EVERY REVIEW SUBMITTED! Thank you to all my readers for loving/liking this story :) I am very happy ^^

I'll update when the story reaches... 210! :D OMG! IT'S GOING TO REACH 200 TOO? Kyaaa! Even SIL reached 200! Wahhh, I'm so happy! Thank you so much everyone!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	12. A Fighter

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 11 – A Fighter**

**A/N:** Yay~ An update. But, I warn those who don't like too much... GORE. I can't say that it is gore but it's like... hmm... too many bones cracking? XD But if you don't like that then you can't read the chapter =w= I'm sorry it took me so long, I had many things on my mind and I'm busy with school. But vacation is near (YAAAAAY) so it means... UPDATES! Wahahaha! It still depends though! ^^

Once again, thank you Ella for the beta read chapter :3

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The silenced seemed to eat away at everyone as Lucy dropped her hand, her hair dropping down to cover the mark behind her neck. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skirt, eyeing the reactions of the Student Council. The breeze went past them and her blazer flapped in the wind, her tie flipping and showing the small clock underneath.

Her smirk dropped into a thin line and she sighed, looking at the gang from earlier, "We'll talk but let's not do it here."

Some of them nodded and they left the gate normally while others jumped up high over the walls. Lucy stared up at the man who sat on the wall for a while, giving her a nod. The blonde dipped her head a little and the man smirked, saluting her before jumping down to the other side.

Lucy remained gazing at the spot where the man was but then she heard a yelp. She looked over her shoulder and saw Levy and the others.

"Ah," she said, closing her eyes, "I have to go."

Jellal snapped out of his surprised state and he reached out at Lucy, "Wait, where are you going?"

Lucy jumped up and stood on the wall, "…I'm going to finish a fight." With that, she jumped down.

* * *

"Step forward."

A few people stepped forward and bowed with one hand across their chest. A man with blonde hair spoke, "We have done as you told, Lucia-sama."

The woman sitting on a couch sighed and massaged her temples. "Stop using the nickname, it's no use. They already know," she mumbled, distress taking over her features, "You may start calling me by my real name."

"Lucy-sama."

The said woman raised a brow and she hummed in question. A woman with short white hair spoke, "The Bloody Rose gang is waiting for you."

Lucy frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Can't they wait? I said I'll talk to them but not now," She stood up and placed a hand on her hip, looking down at the silver-haired woman, "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

She pulled out her phone, looking for any new messages and she inhaled, staring up at the sky – apparently, the ceiling was made of glass. She closed her eyes and stuffed one hand in the pocket of her red checkered plaid skirt.

She allowed the breeze to blow her hair and skirt back, giving her a refreshed feeling. She opened her eyes a little and her lips tugged upwards in a smirk.

"Here I go, mother."

Just as the words left her lips, the doors leading to the warehouse – yes, she was in a warehouse – was slammed open by the Blood Rose's leader, Ikaruga.

Lucy smirked and shifted her weight onto one leg, "Don't tell me I'm going to battle you all?"

"What, you're scared?" Someone from the other gang sneered and grinned evilly, "You're scared!"

"Not really," The blonde said and shrugged, popping a piece of Mentos in her mouth, "It's just that, I feel a little too high. I mean, I'm going to battle a traitor," Her eyes darted over to a man with gray hair. The breeze passed by again and her hair was blown to the side, "Aren't I just too fortunate?"

"Why you…" Ikaruga growled, glaring at the blonde, "Don't get so cocky, bitch! We're older than you and I have far more experience than you! My body went through great pain that even your body hasn't felt yet! And you," She hissed and was now behind Lucy – who wasn't surprised, "Need to feel that pain!"

Lucy sighed, "People are just so stubborn nowadays."

As Ikaruga slashed her sword – she was just too traditional – Lucy jumped up and used Ikaruga's head as a stepping stone. She back flipped in midair and landed safely on one of the bars attached to the walls of the warehouse. She whistled and eyed Ikaruga's tiny blob of pink hair, "Look how high I jumped! This is a new record, thanks to Ikaruga's awfully tall posture, of course."

Another woman from their group gritted her teeth in anger and she ran, "YOU BITCH!" She yelled and a man ran to her. She raised her foot and placed it on the man's cupped hands. The man threw her upward and she headed towards Lucy who waved her hand.

"Yo."

The woman's eyes widened as she slowly looked to the side. Lucy was falling backwards with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling at the woman as she descended down. The woman looked ahead of her and screeched as her face hit the bar that Lucy was standing on and she fell down. The sound of her bones breaking was heard as her body dropped down and Lucy flipped in the air. She landed in front of the woman's body on one knee, both hands touching the ground.

Lucy jumped high up in the air as another woman ran towards her, long nails extended towards her. The blonde landed on her shoulders and the woman screamed in pain as she felt her bones crush due to Lucy's heavy landing. The War Maiden smirked and jumped on her shoulders again. After hearing one more satisfying scream, she hopped off and allowed the girl to wither in pain.

She walked towards Ikaruga who was being covered by three men and five women. Lucy pursed her lips and ran forwards. She gave one of the men a high kick, her weight behind her. Her foot met the man's temple and he was knocked out.

"_Instant knock out, just like Analee said," _Lucy thought and she dodged a punch. A brown-haired woman aimed a kick and Lucy bended backwards. She stared at the leg that was only centimeters away from her face. Grinning, Lucy straightened her back and raised her leg, slamming her heel down on the woman's head.

A punch was aimed towards Lucy's face and she gripped the fist, smiling. She stuffed her free hand in the pocket of her skirt, "Hi!"

Lucy gripped the woman's fist tighter and held her wrist with her other hand. Counting to three, Lucy threw the woman behind her and she ran towards the two men. She blew her bangs out of her eye, "I forgot my gun, damn."

"We won't let you lay a finger on Ikaruga-sama!" A gray-haired man yelled, whose name was Kei. The man jumped in surprise as his team mate, who was just behind him, fell backwards with Lucy's foot stuck to his face. Lucy landed behind Kei with her head hung low, a smirk present on her face.

She tilted her head backwards and looked down at Kei, "Oh? You say that but she's already within my grasp." She stepped aside and Kei's eyes widened. There, Ikaruga stood, with Lucy's gang around her. One was behind her, a gun pointed at Ikaruga's forehead. Three were in front of her, holding guns as well.

Kei's eyes widened.

"H-How did you… I thought you were the only best in your gang?" He stammered, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Ikaruga gritted her teeth, one wrong move and her life would vanish.

Lucy raised a brow, her lips curling upwards, "You're wrong. As long as I'm here, their strength can be combined to be something even more powerful than me," she grinned evilly, "That's what our gang is."

"But unfortunately," She closed her eyes and bended down, her leg raised up for a high kick, "You won't be able to see what comes after, such a celebration," she inhaled, "doesn't deserve to be witnessed by the likes of you!"

_CRACK! THUD!_

Lucy straightened her back and stuffed one hand in the pocket of her skirt, the other flipping her hair over her shoulder. She looked behind her and smiled curtly, "I'll let you see your leader die before your very own eyes, just before you die as well."

The blonde woman raised her hand, "Fire."

"STOP IT!"

Tears slid down Kei's cheeks as he watched Lucy's gang pull the triggers of their guns. Multiple bullets hit Ikaruga and the woman's eyes fluttered close, her body plummeting down.

Kei clenched his jaw, "M-Mother…"

Lucy blinked, "She's your what?"

A shadow casted over Kei's eyes and he gritted his teeth. He raised his head, a ferocious look on his face. He glared at Lucy and bared his teeth, "She's my mother, you fucking bitch!" He ran forwards and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Lucy, "Die!"

"Oops!" Lucy beamed and moved her head to the side, the bullet flying past her ear. She smiled cheerfully, "Yay! I dodged it!"

Kei gritted his teeth harder, "Why… are you so carefree?"

Lucy's smile dropped and she stared at the man with a blank expression on her face. She raised her hand, signaling her gang to stop moving.

"How can you act so cheerfully… when you've barely missed a bullet, when you've killed countless people…" Kei growled, "HOW?"

Lucy's lips tightened into a straight line, "Everyone is after the item and I only exist to protect it. I care about the item more than I care about my life. But if I care less about my life, then how will I be able to protect it? My parents are dead and they were the previous leaders of this gang. I was trained to be the successor; I do not want to fail."

"That's a pointless reason, Heartfilia!" Kei shouted, teeth grinding against each other, "What reason do you have to even kill my mother?"

"She was going to take away the item!"

"SO? Are you that greedy?"

Lucy inhaled sharply, trying to stay calm, she didn't want to snap or else she really might kill Kei – a friend who left her, "The item was given to me from my mother as a Christmas gift. I cannot just give it away."

Kei went silent and he stared at Lucy who had a blank face, though, he could see the pain in her eyes. He may be her enemy now but he did become her friend so he saw through her façade. "Even so… you shouldn't have killed my mother. You could have negotiated with her," Kei said, choking on the last word, "Now… she's dead."

Lucy looked down at him with hard eyes, "My mother and father were killed a long time ago by every gang's leader, meaning your mother was involved, other mothers and fathers killed two parents for the item."

Kei sweated, his eyes widening.

"They killed them just for a thing! THEY KILLED MY ONLY FAMILY!"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Woah, harsh… I still wonder what the item is… Okay, so I read over all three chapters in one go, I might have missed some mistakes. Sorry about that. Update soon? (Don't forget CI! XD)_

**A/N:** Hehehe, I'm so evil, not revealing the item yet. Can you guess what it is? I think it's pretty hard to guess because you won't ever think of that THING to be the item that everyone's fighting for xD So, on to the replies~

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** Lol, yea, I'm that evil xD

**Rosella6199:** Naw, it's fine xD Yep, I'm a cat demon XD

**Rockin' angels:** Dude, I know the feeling. It's a good thing you didn't list them down because none of them would be answered :D

**FairyTailFan101:** Aww, I'm touched. I'm not that good though :3 Hehehe, I'm glad you adore them :)

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** You're a good observer~! I like readers like that :D Yep, you are SPOT on!

**gralu4ever:** He already did find out though =_=''

**Jessica Phantomhive:** Why, hello, wife of Ciel xD Well, here you go~ Sorry if there was too much fighting, you should have expected this because Lucy is a gangster and a PROFESSIONAL one at that so... ;D

**GuestPetrol:** Trololol~ I didn't know that you guys wanted this story to be updated so much xD Nah, she's not the item, sorry x3

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight:** Wahaha, that's my username in Twitter, actually. Too much suspense, I agree =w=

**iLoveFairytaiLz:** Who knows? What if Lucy will STILL KILL Jellal? You'll never know ;) IKR, THEY ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER THOUGH! Dx

**MademoiselleRED:** NOPE. That's not the ITEM xD Nice guess though :3 Thanks, as usual ;)

**proud to be foreveralone:** Lol, goodluck. Not really~ I believe Jellal's parents are dead though...

**AkumaHyuuga:** Awww, thank you :3 Ahahaha, sorry, I know it took too long ^^'' JELU OwO

**AiraDarklight24:** Thank you :) I don't really know? Many gangs, probably xD Over 50?

So yea, I didn't really reply to all of the reviews but I read them all and I have to say THANK YOU for making this story reach 200 reviews :) I am so glad to have such readers ^^

I LOVE YOU ALL! OH! AND I FORGOT TO MENTION! Lucy's outfit in the warehouse is at my blog and fb page ;)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	13. The Agony of Betrayal

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 12 – The Agony of Betrayal**

**A/N:** So, yea, I updated! xD Sorrry for the long wait, lawls. Uhmm.. Ella says the chapter is rough so I don't know if you'll like it...? But I know that I like it, at least for me. However, for you guys? I don't know. Thanks Ella for the beta read chapter.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Anger was what she felt. For fear that her rage would go out of control; she sucked in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "You get it now, don't you?" She said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at Kei, "They killed them for a pointless reason and you say that I am greedy? Ha! They teamed up just to kill _two people_."

"B-But why? Is the item that important?" He asked, his vision blurring as his head started throbbing.

Lucy scoffed and she looked away, her eyes distant, "As if I know, for all I care, it's nothing more than a gift from my beloved parents; it's not something they should just take away."

Kei went silent and he stared at the floor. After a few moments, a pained chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ahh… you're right…."

Lucy raised a brow.

"They are greedy."

* * *

Jellal walked in the vacant streets, his shoulder bag swung over his shoulder. He stared straight ahead, vague eyes staring blankly at nothing. All he could think about was Lucy. He didn't know whether he could trust her anymore. He knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt her for he loved her. A gangster or not, Jellal would accept her as a whole and he would not betray her.

He was her friend.

Jellal's eyes casted downwards, but did Lucy consider him as her friend?

His heart ached in pain and he continued walking, the road seemingly endless and instead continuous. The silence ate him away and his feet soon felt numb from walking, the faint sound of people talking ringing in his ears.

His feet came into a halt and his eyes darted over to his right. He stared at the dark alley, he knew there were voices coming from that eerie lane and he heard it well.

Not overthinking for a second, he walked in the alley and was careful not to make any noises. As he walked deeper into the murky alley, the voices grew clearer and he stopped when he knew he could hear them very well.

"...I can't do it. I can't take her."

Jellal's eyes widened, _"That was Lucy's voice!"_

"Why can't you?" someone yelled, her voice in a tone of shock, "You waited years for this! You can't just say that you can't take her back!"

Nothing came from Lucy and the bluenette who was eavesdropping felt sweat drip down his forehead. After a few minutes, the woman talking to her gasped, "Don't tell me it's because of… him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Bullshit!"

Jellal jumped, startled. He didn't expect the woman to suddenly curse.

"Lucy, you were trained to kill Reina! Not only her, you're also supposed to kill your friends and that president at your school. Wasn't that your mission after you've enrolled there?"

Jellal's eyes widened at the name.

_What?_

"I KNOW!" He heard Lucy yell, "I know but… give me more time…"

The woman scoffed, "That's such a lie, Heartfilia. Your parents didn't die for you to just go against their wishes. Just kill the damn child, Lucy, and them, too."

A shaky breath was heard, "R-Right… I-I'll kill her the next time I see her—"

"You won't be seeing her."

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Time seemed to stop as Jellal stepped out of the darkness, eyes clouded in a look of hurt and betrayal. She swallowed a lump in her throat and she looked away from Jellal's painful gaze.

How could she?

The woman looked at Lucy and she eyed her in warning. The blonde only nodded and she faced Jellal, her head raised high.

"What?" She asked, her lips in a snarl, "What do you want?"

Jellal glared at her, "How could you…"

_Thump._

"How could you lie to us?"

Lucy winced and she tried her hardest best to not look away. This was now or never. Her ears perked and she mentally cursed in her head, hearing the woman's footsteps walking away.

She was leaving her, again.

The blonde released shaky breaths, "I… I did. I was supposed to kill your sister and you, along with your friends." She held a gaze of coldness, "It was a mission that I tried to forget."

"Liar."

Lucy's eyes widened as Jellal glared at her, his feet slowly stepping backwards, "You didn't try to forget about it. Now I remember…"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by the bluenette.

"Now I remember who you are! You are the exact replica of Layla," Jellal hissed, his teeth gritted and his jaw clenched, "You're the daughter of the woman who branded me and my sister!"

Lucy looked at him painfully, eyes pleading, "Jellal… please… listen to me—"

"NO!"

The gangster pressed her lips together, tears threatening to fall. She watched excruciatingly as Jellal continued to step backwards, his glare fixated on her, "I won't listen to you."

"B-But…!" Lucy tried to reason, her lips quivering.

Jellal glared at her, "You're a fraud," And he ran.

Lucy's eyes widened and she yelled his name, droplets of water sliding down her cheek. She gritted her teeth and she ran after the bluenette, her heart aching agonizingly in her chest, the feeling of being a betrayer finally sinking in. As she ran, she saw Jellal getting into a cab. She diverted her eyes from the vehicle and she set her sights on a motorcycle parked by the street. Not caring if she would get imprisoned for stealing it or not, she swung her leg over the seat and she sat on it. After picking the keyhole with her hairpin, the engine roared and she drove off.

Her hair slapped against her face as the wind blew her hair back. She sped up, trying to catch up with the cab that suddenly increased in speed. Her tears clouded her vision and she yelled, insulting herself. The cab turned around a corner and Lucy followed after, the motorcycle creating a small drift.

"Faster…" She whispered, "Please, I have to talk to him, Kami-sama…"

The engine's loud roar thundered in her ears and after many turns, the cab finally came into a stop in front of Jellal's house. She saw the bluenette step out. He ran into the house and the motorcycle quickly came into a halt. She swung her leg over the motorcycle and she hopped off. After catching a quick breath, she ran into the house as well.

"Jellal!" She yelled, her teeth bared, "Please, just listen to me!"

"NO!"

Lucy's jaw tightened, "Damn it! Why won't you just listen to me?"

"You betrayed us, that's why!"

Lucy ran up the stairs and just before she could get in Jellal's room, the door was slammed close. Lucy panted and she placed her forehead on the door, her hand banging against the wood loudly, "Open the goddamn door, Jellal."

"…"

"Okay, I know you're angry that I was planning on killing your sister! But I abandoned that thought!" Lucy explained, trying to calm down, "I didn't want to kill her."

"From the very beginning, I planned to poison you all by giving you homemade bentos made by me but as the days passed by, I realized that I couldn't do it anymore. I grew too attached to the people around me and I knew that I had to think first before doing anything else," The blonde said and she stepped backwards.

"How do you…" She ran forward and kicked the door but nothing happened. Lucy leaned back on the door while Jellal dropped his head on the other side of it, tears threatening to pour out. Lucy let out a sigh and she chuckled softly, "How do you feel now that you know of the truth?"

There was silence and Lucy's heart ached in pain. It wasn't supposed to be this way; she was supposed to feel NOTHING, no emotions, nothing at all. Yet, why did it hurt so much?

"It's hard to believe... but it's true…" Lucy murmured sadly and lowered her head to look at the floor with a hurt look on her face. She never thought that she would ever get in a situation like this. She wasn't the type to run after someone.

"I'm never free..." Lucy whispered once again and her voice cracked. Tears dropped on the floor as soon as Jellal slid his hand down the door; as if he was trying to reach for her.

"I did all that I had to do, this is what I get. I'm so sorry that I went even lower than what you expected," Lucy whispered and she grabbed her head, "I'm sorry I still haven't changed," Silent sobs escaped her lips and she covered her mouth, taking in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry that I lied."

She stared up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling weird after apologizing. It was as if this was the first time she had ever asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed everyone."

Jellal closed his eyes shut as he summoned all the power he had not to cry.

"I'm sorry that I was a failure."

"I'm sorry if I became a bad role model."

"I'm sorry if I'm tainted."

Lucy sniffed and slid down to the floor. She let out a laugh and a cry at the same time. She heard Jellal's footsteps getting farther and farther away and her heart began hurt even more, it was so hard to endure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry that I love you."

And the door burst open.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:**_OMG, DRAMA~! What happens after?! You have to tell me~! God, Jellal, forgive the girl. She didn't want this, and she's trying her best to evade the fact that she needs to do this. Anyways, update?_

_Beta's Comment: I guess it's been a while since I did this… The transition between the beginning and the rest of the chapter is quite rough, I advise you revise it. Other than that, not many major problems. So, no worries~! X_D

**A/N:** Lawl, yes, drama, ahahaha. I believe I posted a future sneak peek of this chapter last year on my blog and FB page so if you didn't see it... you missed out, hahaha :D There's another one of these though~ Anyway, I hope you like it, like I said, Ella said the transition was rough so I don't know. Bleh, I have to reply to your reviews fast cause my cousin's nagging me about my computer =_= ...even though it's mine.

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** That's some way to express what you feel xD

**jessiemaebay:** I don't feel bad for him...?

**GuestPetrol:** LAWL, that's nice, Jellal for a present :3 Best. Gift. Ever. Hahaha! xD Nah, but it's not him. I doubt you'll be able to guess what it is though. True, life as Lucy sucks. She does have an advantage though. If someone ever tries to rape her, she could just beat the shit out of them xD

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Exactly. She deserved it and she has the right to defeat every gang there is.

**scythe's serenade:** Aww, thank you, I'm flattered :3 Bad-ass Lucy is cool, eh?

**whynotwhynot:** Thanks, hehe. No, none of the gangs know. All they know is that it is a very important KEY to destruction. That's all~

**The Diamond Cross:** Ahaha, no, it's not that xD

**RockCityGirl14:** Aww, thank you, I'm flattered that you like this story :) I love you too dear :D

**MademoiselleRED:** Lawl, Ikr? XD

**Novi Eucliffe:** Ahahaha ^^ You shouldn't pity Kei much though, he did betray her, he deserved it.

**airalovelie24:** Lawl, you're not the only one craving for JeLu, hahaha, I crave for it everyday and I can't get enough of it xD

**hanayuki17:** Ahahaha, it's too much for a kid to handle though xD Thanks

Phew, done. Well, I didn't really reply to all of the reviews but thank you EVERYONE :D I hope you liked the chapter :3

I'll update when it reaches... 251? Maybe? XD

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	14. About Us

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 13 – About Us**

**A/N:** Sooo... here it is? *quivers* sorry if it's short!

THANKS ELLA!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_I'm sorry that I love you."_

_And the door burst open._

Lucy stumbled backwards as the door was suddenly opened. Jellal ran to her and hugged Lucy from the back tightly, stopping her from falling. Her eyes widened, feeling the bluenette's breath on her neck. Her tears continued to slide down her cheeks, with Jellal's hand wiping them away after, "D-Damn you…" The bluenette whispered with gritted teeth, burying his face deeper into her hair.

The blonde inhaled sharply, "L-Let me go…"

"No…"

Lucy closed her eyes shut painfully, her teeth grinding against each other as she lowered her head, "B-But I lied to you… I b-betrayed you all…"

"That's right," Jellal whispered against her skin, "You betrayed us and yet you ran after me. Just what are you after, really? Now that I'm here and talking to you, you're pushing me away," He let out an unfinished laugh, "You really are confusing, Heartfilia."

The said woman bit her lip and she produced a shaky breath, "I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jellal mumbled, closing his eyes as he leaned his cheek against the soft skin on the back of her neck.

Lucy licked her lips, sensing another round of tears coming, "F-For lying… f-for being a c-complete t-traitor," She sniffed, "I-I'm sorry…"

The bluenette laughed softly and he hummed, tilting Lucy's chin upwards from behind, "Prove it to me."

The blonde's eyes tried to catch a glimpse of him from the back but she couldn't see him. Instead, she released a somewhat irritated sigh, "P-Prove you what?"

"That you're sorry."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Haa? Why?"

"Do you want me to forgive you or not?" Jellal asked vexingly. He knew he wasn't acting like himself but he was somehow amused and a little happy. How could he not be? The love of his life loved him back.

The blonde slowly looked over her shoulder, giving Jellal a look of uncertainty. Despite the fact that he knew she was hesitant, the bluenette just smiled gently and nodded. After a few minutes of Lucy debating in her mind, she slowly tilted her head and gave him a long peck on the lips.

Surprised, Jellal's arms unwrapped themselves from Lucy's body and his cheeks flamed red. As the blonde leaned back, she was immediately pushed against the wall, with Jellal arms on each side of her face. The woman was about to complain about her back when her lips were silenced by his. Flabbergasted, Lucy could only close her eyes as the bluenette's lips caressed hers.

Slowly, but surely, the blonde's arms wrapped around Jellal's neck as she pushed Jellal's head gently towards her, deepening the kiss. Lucy opened her mouth and Jellal's tongue invaded her cavern. Without a slight twinge of doubt, her tongue wrapped around his and they began to fight for dominance.

Never have Lucy felt this happy before. She couldn't express how blissful she felt. A hundred words could never describe the contentment in her heart for her love was kissing her back and they loved each other. Though, he never did say that he did, his actions were already obvious.

Due to the lack of oxygen, the two leaned back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They both panted, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with love for the other party. Lucy laughed suddenly, her cheeks reddening even more, "Damn it, I l-love you."

Jellal laughed as well and he grinned, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you too, Lucy."

The blonde pursed her lips and she smiled meekly, giving Jellal another peck on the lips as she released a relieved sigh against his lips, "You know, this won't last forever," Lucy mumbled against his lips, "I still have my gang and people are still after me."

"Forget about them," Jellal mumbled back, "Just please… don't kill me in my sleep."

Lucy laughed and she grinned, "Hnn, that's a nice suggestion."

"What the heck?"

The blonde released another round of laughter, "I was kidding, as if I can kill the man I love."

"I'm still mad at you though, to think I fell in love with a liar," The bluenette said, sighing, "And to think that she was the daughter of the woman who branded me and Reina. Just what was I thinking?"

Lucy's lip quivered in guilt, "I-I don't know…"

"I didn't think that you even had the guts to even poison us. Sure, I saw you as a complete delinquent but it never came to me that you'd kill us all. I was… taken back," Jellal said and he smiled wryly, "I must have been out of my mind since I fell in love with you. I need to visit the doctor sometime this week."

Lucy went silent, his words sinking in. Her heart ached painfully and she frowned, "I… I'm sorry."

"I won't forgive you," The bluenette said, smiling sadly, "You nearly put my sister in danger, you nearly killed us all and for that, I cannot bring myself to accept your apology."

That broke her heart, yet, she knew that there was a catch.

"However, I don't regret ever falling in love with you."

Lucy blinked and she laughed, kissing Jellal once again.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella: **Sweet~! But very short… I wish there's more. Urgh, I can't write a proper comment right now. Either way, update soon!

**A/N:** Aaaaand there we go! The end of the chapter! I'm sorry, but I won't be replying to your reviews cause I'm kind of scared to reply to them xD But, I am thankful for every review that you submitted :D I am happy that you all liked the previous chapter ^^ And I hope it's the same with this one :)

I'll update around... 280 reviews! :D Ciao!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	15. When There's Love, There's Jealousy

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 14 – When There's Love, There's Jealousy**

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter~ This note will be short because I am in a hurry.

THANKS ELLA!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Yea, and he threw a pie at my face, too," Levy muttered, glaring at Natsu and Gajeel who were snickering. Mira, Juvia and Gray laughed. After the incident, they decided to just forget about it since they thought that Lucy was harmless. Though, some knew that it wasn't easy to just forget about what happened, considering how scary Lucy and the gang looked but they tried their best.

And so, here they were, indulging themselves in happiness at school.

Gajeel grinned, "Sorry shorty, it's just that I didn't expect that you'll walk in front of Natsu."

The said pinkette laughed, "I made her as a shield, too! Levy, join next time, okay?"

"No way!"

Natsu pouted, "Awww, that's too bad."

"By the way," Erza said, "Where's Jellal and Lucy?"

"Probably in bed," Loke muttered, snickering.

Mira giggled and Laxus rolled his eyes, "Dude, that's not even funny. Jellal isn't even interested in women…"

Natsu blinked as Laxus suddenly stopped, wide eyes staring at the hallway, "Is there something wrong, dude?"

"Holy shit."

Erza sweat dropped, "What is it?"

"Fuck the explanation, just turn around!"

And so they did.

"…Holy shit."

Lucy and Jellal were walking in the hallway. Nothing was wrong with that but what was shocking was that they were holding hands. Every student stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at the two who were both looking away from each other, yet their hands were intertwined. Lucy and Jellal had their free hands in the pocket of their cardigans. Lucy looked absolutely normal, she still had that bored and blunt look on her face while Jellal just looked like who he really is, the SCP.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "I must be dreaming."

"Yea," Gray laughed mockingly, "You're dreaming and shit happens."

Gajeel blinked and he rubbed his eyes repeatedly, blinking once again as he realized that everything was real. "No, shit, you aren't dreaming, pinky," He uttered in a small and deflating voice.

"I think everyone just lost it," Levy mumbled, her eyes wide, "What the heck just happened?"

Mira giggled, "I think they got together~"

Everyone looked up and began to think.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nope, it's definitely impossible."

Mira sweat dropped, "Ara…"

Lucy shrugged her hand away from Jellal and their eyes met each other before they parted ways. As the blonde walked away, the bluenette just couldn't stop himself. So, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, planting a soft kiss on her lips as he whispered, "Good luck."

Lucy smirked, "Hnn."

Levy and the others' mouth were left hanging as Lucy walked away, "What in the world was that?"

"Bloody hell," Natsu muttered, his soul practically floating out of his mouth, "I just witnessed a miracle, a hellish miracle."

"J-Juvia is shocked," Juvia said, her cheeks red, "J-Jellal-san w-with Heartfilia-san?"

Levy gulped wearily, "W-Well, i-it's not nearly impossible. A-After all, opposites attract, r-right?"

"Bullshit," Gray muttered. He felt an invisible hand clutch his heart and he looked away from Jellal who was heading in their direction, "Opposites never attract…"

"Good morning," Jellal greeted with his normal, genuine smile, "What's up?"

"Bloody hell," They all answered, earning a sweat drop from the president.

Jellal laughed nervously, "Is something wrong?" They all nodded their heads simultaneously and Jellal sweat dropped once again, "Okay, what is it?"

"You and Heartfilia," Natsu and Gajeel said.

The bluenette blinked and he raised a brow, "What's wrong with me and Lucy?"

Levy looked at Mira and vice versa, "Are you two together?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Isn't it obvious?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Jellal uncovered his ears and he sweat dropped, "What's wrong?"

"How the fuck did you get her to love you?" Gray immediately asked, giving him a teasing look. Though, in the inside, his heart was crumpling and shattering into tiny little pieces. _"Shit,"_ he thought, _"It fucking hurts."_

"Gray, no cursing," The bluenette said and he grinned slyly, "I don't know, ask her."

Levy mumbled something under her breath before pouting, "That's unfair! You got some time alone with her yesterday and we didn't!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Go get her right now and allow us to talk with her!"

"I would but…" Jellal smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "She left to do some… _important business_."

Levy frowned, "Gang problems?"

"Yup."

Laxus sighed, "So she's skipping classes again?"

"Yea."

"I'm surprised you're even allowing her," Erza said, her eyes wide. Though, she was hurting for she liked Jellal, but she wasn't going to get mad at Lucy. If Jellal loved her then that would be fine. The bluenette laughed and smiled.

"Well… I always scold her so it's about time I give her a little freedom," Jellal mused, walking in the Student Council Room, "Besides, there's not much to do today."

Gray raised a brow, "And how do you know that?"

"The teachers informed me about it," The bluenette said, smiling as he sat in front of his table, "But the fact that we haven't finished the stacks of papers still remains."

"…Ugh."

* * *

Gray sighed and he leaned against the railing, staring up at the blue sky. He pressed his lips together and he laughed scornfully, "Kami-sama, why didn't I make the first move?" He closed his eyes and he allowed the breeze to mess up his hair. He inhaled silently and he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't bother to turn around.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, though, he didn't know who was behind him. He didn't really care. His heart was hurting so much, so much that he couldn't handle it anymore. He gripped the railing.

It was so _tempting_.

He wanted to jump down from this building and fall, fall, fall _down_.

His life was pointless now.

"Do you want revenge?"

His ears perked at the word.

_Revenge?_

Yes, beautiful.

"They didn't really do anything to me though…" Gray mumbled, his hooded eyes staring at the person from the corner of his eye. Gray frowned, _"Right…"_

They didn't do anything but love each other. He had to accept the fact yet why did it still hurt?

The woman behind him grinned deviously, "Do you want to get her back? The woman you love and adore."

The brunette's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, finally knowing what she looked like. She had long purple hair and green eyes with red, plump lips.

"I can… have her?" Gray mumbled, his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

The woman nodded, "Yes, you can."

There it was… that one chance.

There was a catch, though.

"But…"

What was it that she wanted?

"You have to make a deal with me," The purple-haired woman said, smiling cunningly, "It's a simple deal."

Gray blinked, "What is it?"

The woman walked forward and bended over so that her lips hovered over his ear. She grinned once again, "I have two conditions but I'll just make you do one."

What is it?

"Once Lucy Heartfilia is yours…"

What was the risk to have her?

"Kill Jellal Fernandes."

* * *

**Comment from** **Rosella: **_Gray! I don't know what you're going to choose, but please don't kill Jellal! Personally, I think Gray and Erza would be nice with each other, but that might a little too cliché. Either way, just don't let Gray accept that offer, because then I would have to hide myself in a ball with my sheets… XD Update soon~!_

**A/N:** Once again, I will not reply to your reviews, I apologize, I know, I am evil but please forgive me for I am in a hurry! But I appreciate all the reviews you sent, I loved all of the reviews as usual ^^ And I will update once it reached 300 reviews.

OMG! 300! Like GATC! I am proud of myself, and to you guys, of course :) Thank you for supporting me! With love, bye!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/ Oh and answer my questions! :D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (BE A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	16. The First Attempt

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 15 – The First Attempt**

**A/N:** Hey! Ever since I've been posting so many JeLu one-shots, people have been telling me to update this story xD Sorry, it's just that I'm focusing on my original story :) But since it's summer vacation, I can update faster :D Hahaha, I wish. Ella's busy so I decided to post this without her editing it. You know, sometimes we have to rely on our own beta reading skills xD I'm not as good as her so sorry for the mistakes.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Kill Jellal?" Gray choked as his eyes widened. He gripped the railing behind him tighter and he looked down, "…I can't do that to a friend."

The woman laughed, "Yea, right. A while ago you were sulking at how he stole Lucy but you can't kill him. Lucy was supposed to kill him though," She shrugged and smirked when Gray fell to his knees, his hands still grasping the bar, "Well, it seems like Lucy abandoned her mission and more people are after her. Now that they know she has a weakness, gangs will take the advantage. But if you kill Jellal…"

Gray gulped, "Lucy would b-be safe…"

"Exactly."

The brunette stared at the floor and he propped one leg up, placing his elbow on top. He ran a hand through his hair, "Can you… Can you give me at least time to think?"

The woman grinned, "A week, I'll give you a week."

"T-Thanks…"

* * *

"And jump we go," Lucy whispered, driving her heel against the concrete road as she pushed herself upwards. She landed on the wall and she quietly climbed down the wall. Once her feet touched the ground, she tucked her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket and she walked forward. Her steps were silent and careful. Her eyes darted everywhere for signs of the enemy.

She knew that she had to raise her guard up whenever she'd be with Jellal. Word was leaked that she had a boyfriend and they were going to target her more often now. But that was why she was here; she was going to get rid of a few gangs before heading over to Jellal's house.

From a distance, she could hear running footsteps. She listened as she hid herself in a dark, narrow alley. _"One… three, five, eight," _She counted in her head, _"Twenty all in all."_ She flipped her sleeve and stared at the watch that used to be hidden under her school tie, _"In three minutes, they'll be passing this area." _She looked to her left and saw that there was a dead end at the other side of the alley. It was good though, she could camouflage in the dark since she was wearing all black. As for her hair, she would have to hide it under a black snapback.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder now. She pulled out a folded snapback from her jacket and she tucked all of her hair except her bangs under it. She walked deeper into the alley and when she was sure that there was only faint light for her to see what was happening, she crouched on the ground.

"This way! She went this way!"

"Are you sure? I think she's the type who will hide in dark alleys…"

"Nah, she likes to jump high up on walls and run as fast as she can."

"I bet she's already on her motorcycle."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Lucy grinned dimly, _"Five voices, five out of twenty."_

She knew that she couldn't hide forever; she knew she had to show herself but she was too tired to. She'd been fighting for what, thirteen years?

Yea, thirteen years of fighting made her tired. Though, she liked fighting – it released her stress – it got exhausting sometimes and hiding was different from battling. She'd feel like a coward every time she hid but this was an exception. She was waiting for someone to help her defeat this gang. Who was she waiting for?

A man with black spiky hair who has piercings.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Levy asked, frowning.

The man ruffled her hair, "Just somewhere, no need to worry, Shorty."

"…Fine."

* * *

Lucy leaned back on the wall, frustrated. The gang was still in the area next to the alley, it was like they knew she would come out if they left. Of course, that was to be expected, it's what most people do. Normally, she would go out and just kill them all but she was too relaxed to break some necks. The blonde noted that a few gangsters had dozed off while they waiting for her for she could hear a few snores.

She released a silent sigh, _"What's taking him so long?"_

As if on cue, she heard a motorcycle drifting from outside the alley. Yells and curses were heard along with a few sounds of bones breaking: he was here.

She stood up and dusted the dirt off her top. She walked out of the alley and ignored the startled look of the other gangsters. She glanced at the bodies piled on the floor before focusing her eyes on him, when she did, she sighed, "Took you long enough."

The man shrugged, "Levy wouldn't stop asking questions, it was like she was stalling me. You should be grateful that I was able to leave.

"I know," Lucy closed her eyes and she smiled, "And I am grateful, I just don't find it in me to thank you."

The man clicked his tongue, "I knew that."

"Hey!" Someone from the other gang yelled. Lucy looked over her shoulder to stare at the man. He was glaring at them with gritted teeth. He held up a gun and pointed it at Lucy, "D-Don't just nonchalantly talk to your friend! W-We're s-still here, you know!"

"Oh, yea," Lucy stared at him with cold eyes and though it was not a glare, it was frightening enough to make the man's body tremble with fear. "I forgot," Lucy mused, "You were still here. Why don't we, you and I, settle the score, hm?"

The man beside Lucy scowled, "You're not going to include me?"

"Oh, how silly of me," Lucy smiled slyly, "Of course, you and I plus Gajeel. Ain't that right, Lucifer Gang?"

"Tch! Don't get so cocky!" A woman walked up to the man and she gripped his shoulder, "It's alright, Daniel, we'll kill them."

The man beside Lucy, or Gajeel, stretched his arms, "It's annoying at how they belittle us. It makes me want to kill them more."

The woman ran forward and she was about to hit Lucy's temple with her gun. The blonde ducked under and kicked the woman's knees. She fell forward and when she did, Lucy drove her knee in her face. There was a satisfying crack and a scream before Lucy took the woman's gun. She threw it at Gajeel and the man caught it, grinning, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Shit," Lucy mumbled and she dodged sideways as the man, whom she assumed was Daniel, swung his dagger at her. She kicked him in the stomach and she crouched down when he pulled the trigger. Lucy looked over her shoulder and found Gajeel looking at his shoulder, gazing at the small cut. Lucy's eyebrows rose into her hairline, _"Did the bullet just graze his shoulder?"_

Gajeel spat on the ground, "You're going to pay for that."

"Heh," Daniel grinned, "Looks like I grazed your team mate, War Maiden. Is that how weak he is?"

_Bang!_

Lucy stared at Daniel bluntly, watching him fall. She glanced at the other people who were quivering. "D-Daniel-sama w-was…" A girl whimpered.

Lucy smirked, "Dead."

"You didn't have to shoot him in the head, though," The blonde said, yawning. She heard Gajeel scoff and she stood up, dusting the dirt off her jacket. She placed a hand on her hip and she stared down at what was left of the Lucifer Gang, "Well, are you going to leave or do you want to be killed?"

The girl stuttered, "W-We'll leave—"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Lucy diverted her eyes from the girl to a woman with short white hair. She was holding a gun in her shaking hands. There was a frightened look in her eyes as she spoke, "N-No… they're not going anywhere."

Gajeel raised a brow, "And you are?"

"Yukino…"

"Hmm…" Lucy licked her lips, "Would you like to join my gang, Yukino?"

The woman, or Yukino, nodded frantically, lips quivering, "Y-Yes, please! I hated this gang… they… they do nothing but doze off and kill innocent people."

"Those are the real criminals," Gajeel said, shrugging, "We could've reported them to the police."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That's not what we do, Gaj."

"I know."

"Uhm… is h-he a member of your gang?" Yukino asked, playing with the hem of her shirt. Gajeel shook his head.

"Nah," He smirked, "I just felt like helping them again. I was once a part of her gang though. Trust me, you'll love it there. Though, you may not get used to all the killing stuff every day, you'll enjoy it when you guys do nothing but make jokes around. I used to be the clown there but I quit because of some problems."

Yukino stared at him, awe-struck, "W-Wow…. I-Is that true, W-War Maiden-sama?"

"Call me Lucy," The blonde smiled, "It's true."

"See?" Gajeel laughed, "I told you so."

Yukino could only gape at them with shock, who thought that the scariest gang in this country was this carefree?

Lucy laughed, grinning, "I'm glad I can still count on you Gaj, I mean, I thought you would never stay in contact with us after quitting the gang."

"Who knows?" He smirked, "I might join the gang again."

Lucy grinned, "We'll see..."

* * *

"I told you they were after her, this was the first attempt. So, are you going to kill your friend or not?"

He stared at the ground, "I… I don't know."

"You should think fast, kiddo. Even though she's strong, that strength will not last forever."

There was a long period of silence then an intake of breath.

"Okay…" He licked his lips, "I accept your deal."

The woman grinned.

"I will kill… Jellal."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh OwO Gajeel was once part of Lucy's gang! Did anyone notice how Lucy came up of a nickname for him when Lucy first arrived in FTA? Well, now you know why :3 Anyway, I'll try to reply to the reviews, but not all of them, sorry :) But I loved all of your reviews :D AND 300 REVIEWS, OMG.

**XHatofiriaDoraguniruX:** Hahaha, cool, you play the piano too OwO LOL, when they were in the hallway? Would've never thought that Jellal like PDA XD We all know what happens to jealous people, if you've read NaLu stories where Natsu gets jealous (I used to read them, now I don't like Nalu ._.) Natsu mostly turns into a jealous beast.

**IdiotMee:** HAHAHA. I know right, 300 came by so fast :D

**PurpleDiva888:** Juvia and Lisanna are always the bad guys in stories xD Let's make Gray the bad guy this time... joke! Don't worry, he'll turn nice in the next few chapters. Jellal will think wrong though. I will, don't worry, hahaha.

**a random fairy:** I don't approve of that pairing ._.

**CiaoKawaiirina:** Kukuku, with me as an evil author? Of course I'll make him accept xD

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight:** He will ruin it soon... JK XD THEY'RE DUMB CAUSE THEY CAN'T BELIEVE JELLAL GOT SOMEONE AS HOT AS LUCY *wiggles eyebrows*

**LucyHEucliffe:** Awww, thank you, hahaha... you call that short? -.- How'd you know it was Minerva? o.o

**Dragon-fang18:** Your review wasn't that important but I just found it so funny xD

**Aria-chi:** Yes, lol. Good luck, you'll be torn later on xD

**PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o:** No, there will be no GraLu moments. Gray's just focused on killing Jellal. Hahaha, I think you should pick JeLu, it is the main pairing after all.

**xmissjasminex:** Hahaha, it will not prevail xD It's JeLu, dudette. Aww, sorry, but you're reading a JeLu, you must love that pairing too xD Thanks :3

**PaintedSKy42**: Hahaha, he already took it xD You do know that some guys aren't like that, plus I don't want him to end up with Juvia *Shudders*

**Silverstein71:** Everyone's begs and pleas about Gray not killing Jellal were a waste after all xD I'm so evil, lol. He will, cause he'lldo it for Lucy. Gray doesn't want Lucy to die.

**The Diamond Cross:** It's Minerva, hahaha xD

**gaurdianfairy:** Lol, I expected that someone would say that x3 Yea, sorry, I got busy. Nuuuu, don't cry~

**mika0014:** There must be a twist so I had Gray be the twist. Lol, Lucy's cool here, isn't she? She's cold, I love her in this chapter.

**phantomhive19:** She's Minerva, might as well say it cause you guys will find out either way. No, not her :) I agree! But sadly, this is JeLu

**MooNLeSS MiDNiGHT:** Hahaha, good, I'm glad you liked it :D

**whynotwhynot**: Lol, everyone's pleas were useless after all, haha xD

**Guest 4 / 4 / 13:** Good, everyone must love JeLu! I'm a girl XD Aww, thank you :3 I'm touched.

**LoveIsARose:** Yup, Minerva :) Sometimes, there must be some bad happenings in the story, such as the part where Lucy will get shot in the- I said too much. Agree, no GrayZa ._.

Well, like I said, I did not reply to all reviews. However, I loved them all :D Thanks everyone for all of your support! I'll be updating when it reached 325 reviews :3 Oh, Lucy's outfit is on the blog and page :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I like Natsu and Lucy but I don't adore them together."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	17. Savior

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 16 – Savior**

**A/N:** YAY! ELLA BETA READ THE CHAPTER :3 I'm shoo happy, teehee :D So, before you start reading, please don't choke on any of your food/drink/saliva/whatever by the end, okay? Cheers!

OH! I'M A BETA READER NOW! OwO

**WARNING:** There may be swearing/curses/violent language ahead so be warned!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Uhmm… Lucy-sama?"

The said woman raised a brow, "Yea?"

Yukino played with the hem of her shirt and she stuttered, "I h-heard that the L-Lucifer Gang teamed up with a few gangs and t-they are heading f-for your f-friends."

Gajeel and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Shit," The blonde stared at Gajeel, "Go back to our hideout and call out my members. Tell them we're going to kill."

"Sure."

* * *

Jellal leaned against a light post, pushing his sleeve upwards to glance at his watch. He sighed as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Lucy was late. Very late. He knew he shouldn't be that worried, Lucy was a gang leader and she was strong enough to handle herself but… he had a bad feeling. Not for her, but for him and his friends. He felt… bad vibes.

"Neh, Jellal," Loke said, pushing his glasses up by his index finger, "Are you sure she said to meet here? I mean, it's been about an hour and she's still not here."

"Yes," The bluenette answered, licking his lips, "She'll come, let's wait a little more."

Erza sighed, "Okay."

"I'm worried for Gajeel," Levy said, clasping her fingers together, "He said he'll be back in thirty minutes but he's still not here…"

"Gajeel will be fine," Laxus said, eyeing Jellal's head from behind, "He's a man, if someone tries to rape him, he won't decline."

They all laughed and Levy blushed. Jellal chuckled as well and he was about to say something when a bullet whizzed past his ear. Levy's eyes widened and she attempted to scream. Well, she tried but a hand was clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams. A gun was pointed at her head and soon, people armed with guns surrounded the Student Council.

A voice chuckled, "Nobody move."

Jellal's eyes darted everywhere, was this what Lucy mentioned last night?

"_Jellal I… you'll be targeted starting tomorrow. Do not listen to any of them, I will come, okay?"_

The bluenette stepped back and a woman pointed her gun at him, "He said don't move, bastard!"

"I don't have to listen to you," Jellal bluntly said and Loke's jaw dropped. He wanted to tell him to stop acting so tough but a gun was pressed to the back of his neck. Never have he felt this frightened before, except for the time when they saw Lucy working at a café.

The woman's eyebrow raised and she grinned maniacally, "He's the one! He's War Maiden's boyfriend!"

"I should've known that they were going to go after you," Natsu said, laughing nervously, "I'm all fired up but I don't want to die yet."

"Shut up!"

Natsu nodded furiously, trembling.

"You're going to die soon if this man's girlfriend doesn't arrive," A man with fiery red hair said, pointing his thumb at Jellal, "Either way, you'll still die. After all," He grinned mischievously, "We never leave any evidence."

Laxus swallowed a lump in his throat and he ignored the metal thing pressed against his temple. He closed his eyes; they had no choice but to wait for Lucy. If he attacked the guy behind him, all guns would be pointed at him and he would be found lying on the ground with blood pooling around him. He shuddered at the thought and he stared at Jellal once again. Why did he have to like a crazy, sexy, hot, cold, merciless woman?

The area was silent and Jellal began to wonder where the police was. They were on the streets, someone should've screamed right now and the police would come to arrest these gangsters. But no one came, no one screamed and no one was there.

They were trapped.

"There's no one to witness this event," A woman said, cackling evilly, "We planned for this; we set up a poster saying that there's a concert happening far from this town. Everyone went there because it said "Tickets for free" and sure enough, we had a few of our members mimic a few singers," She smiled ruefully, "We're admirable, eh?"

Jellal coldly stared at her, "You're pitiful."

"What did you say?" Another woman screeched, "Pitiful? Us? Hell no, the one who's pitiful is your girlfriend."

"How is she pitiful?" The bluenette raised a brow and he felt a cold glare on his back. Loke was glaring daggers at his back, if he spoke one more time, Loke was sure that Jellal would be found dead and he didn't want to deal with Lucy's temper.

"She battles all of the gangs just to protect an item we're all after for," The woman shrugged, "It's a useless fight."

Jellal sighed, "I feel so sorry for you guys, one minute you're here, bragging and then the next, you're bodies would be thrown away somewhere far away where no one would know."

A man gritted his teeth, "I'm going to wring my hands around your neck and—"

"Shut up, Kurohebi," The man with fiery red hair said, "Allow him to speak, he's going to die anyway—"

_Bang!_

Jellal's eyes widened and he raised his head. Motorcycles drifted into a stop in front of them. Some people were holding guns while they took off their helmets but one was still sitting on her vehicle, twirling a freshly-triggered gun in her hand.

"…Oh really? Tell me," The woman took off her helmet and yellow hair tumbled over her shoulders, "Who's going to die?"

Laxus' jaw went slack, "Lucy…"

The blonde didn't stare at any one of her friends – if they were her friends. Instead, she was staring at the gang that surrounded them with an icy stare. This was not Lucy. Jellal stared at her eyes. This was not the Lucy he had known to love but… he knew that she was still his girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you've went silent, Kurohebi," Lucy said, her upper lip curling upwards in an amused smile, "Or is it because you can already see the door to hell?"

Kurohebi scoffed, "I'm not scared of you."

Lucy tilted her head back, staring at him through narrowed eyes, "We'll see…" She lifted her hand and formed a gun with her fingers. As her fingers pointed at the sky, her gang reloaded their guns and pointed them at the gangsters. They heard Kurohebi gulp.

The blonde tilted her fingers down.

"Fire."

_BANG!_

A woman from the other gang screamed and pushed Kurohebi to the floor, "SHIT! Duck you idiot!"

Kurohebi snapped out from his shocked state as he fiddled with his belt for his gun. He gritted his teeth as he glared into Lucy's amused eyes, "Fuck her…" He rasped.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Laxus rose into action as the gun on his neck was no longer there. He turned around and punched the man in the face. He kicked his feet and the man landed on the floor, groaning. Growling, he barked at Loke and the others, "Move you dimwits!"

"Don't move!" The man behind Levy yelled and the bluenette bit his hand, _hard_. The man screamed in pain and uncovered the girl's mouth. Levy turned around and kicked his shin before landing a kick on his private part. The man writhed on the street and before Levy could do more than that, a bullet hit his head.

Levy's eyes widened at the sight. She was horrified. She hated blood. However, she didn't linger there any longer. She ran towards Mira and Erza who were back to back with each other, panting and sweating, "There are too many of them," The redhead said, gritting her teeth, "We need to get out of here!"

"No one gets out!" Kurohebi yelled and he aimed at Lucy. But of course, he missed and the blonde ended up glaring at him.

"You dare try to hit me?" Lucy asked, tilted her head to the side, "Try again," Lucy pointed her gun at Kurohebi and she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his leg and he yelled in pain.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"We need to get out of here," The blonde mumbled and she did a bird's whistle. Everyone's ears (The Crossed Heart Gang and the Student Council) perked and Lucy turned on the engine of her motorcycle. "Let them hop in," She bluntly said as she drove over to Jellal, firing her gun all the while.

"Get on!" Lucy shouted as she reloaded her gun. The bluenette scrambled to get on the seat behind Lucy and when he did, the blonde quickly drove away from the area.

Jellal panted, "Explain, please."

"I told you they were after me," Lucy said, glancing at the side mirror, "You should have been prepared."

The bluenette's eyes lowered in a guilty way, "I was prepared but…"

"Can you fire?" Lucy asked and the bluenette muttered a low no. She gritted her teeth, "Can you drive this thing?"

Jellal gulped, "No…"

"Then we're screwed," She said, sighing, "I can't have you fire the gun, you might hit some of my members."

The bluenette remained silent as he tightened his hold around her waist. He bit his lip; he hated the fact that he was so useless. Why couldn't he do better than this? Why did Lucy have to go through this?

"Didn't you play with toy guns when you were a kid?" Lucy asked, her hair flapping in the wind as she leaned forward, speeding up. She knew this was illegal; she was going past the speed limit. But then again, murder was illegal too and that didn't stop her. "It's the same," The blonde yelled as she tried to dodge the incoming bullets that just flew past her ear, "Please, at least try to shoot! We will get killed!"

Jellal nodded, "I'll try."

"Good!" Lucy glanced at the side mirror to find Gajeel riding his motorcycle with Levy behind him, slamming her fists on his back, "There's a gun on my belt, get it and flip the safety off."

Jellal did as he was told and he flipped the safety mode off. He held the gun with two hands and he turned around, firing.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

There was a scream then a crash. Jellal's eyes widened, this was his first homicide. Somehow, he wasn't that frightened. He could hear the grin in Lucy's voice, "Well, well, someone here knows how to shoot after all."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_SHIT!" _They heard Loke curse behind them. Jellal looked over his shoulder to find him riding on a motorcycle with a short white-haired girl. The man was holding a gun in his hands, firing as best as he can, just like what Levy, Erza, Mira, Laxus, him and the others were trying to do: keep up.

Lucy smirked, "Don't worry, even though it's illegal, we won't get caught."

"Oh yea," The bluenette said as he fired his gun, aiming at a few more people, "Why are you guys still not caught by the government?"

"That's because we work with the government," Lucy said, turning around a corner, her bike drifting as she did. There was a line of smoke and she accelerated again.

Jellal's jaw dropped, "What?"

"My parents used to donate to the government a lot," Lucy said, turning left and right as she attempted to avoid the bullets, "And the gang always helped the police. You see, we're not the criminals, they are. The government knows what I'm protecting and they don't want it to land in the other gang's hands. We won't get caught even if we kill a hundred people because other than being the most well-known gang," Lucy's lips curled in a devious grin, "We're also called the police."

_BANG!_

"What?" Jellal yelled, accidentally pulling the trigger as his body jumped in surprise, "You were the police all along?"

Lucy laughed – a wonderful chime in the bluenette's ears, "Yup. But if I ever go against a different law, I'm definitely going to jail. Other than you and my gang, no one else knows that we are the police so I believe you won't tell a soul."

"I won't."

The blonde remained silent before smiling fondly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jellal mumbled, blushing slightly as Lucy laughed.

"I know."

_BANG!_

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Holy shit… O.O Lucy's gang it what?! The p-police~?! Well, I didn't expect that. What happened? At the end, who was shot?! Damn it, I don't like how the ending sounded. You know, like in the movies when a girl and a boy say that they love each other, and they confirm it with the other… Then they go into war and one of them dies? Sometimes even both? I like this chapter, not because of all the drama and shock, but because it's an interesting chapter. XP_

**A/N:** Lol, they didn't get shot, Ella, you're overreacting much xD I love this chapter because of all the action, wahahaha :D And yes, Lucy's not so bad after all, neh? I love all the gun stuff and action :3 It's my strength, I guess, haha :D For those JeLu lovers out there, I drew and colored a picture of them! You can check it out at my page and on my DeviantArt account :) I would love to reply to your reviews but my cousin is going to kill me if I don't lend him my computer soon so I'll talk to you later, maybe?

Oh, and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger (Sorta) I'll update when it reached 355 (or so) reviews!

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Like they always say, expect the unexpected."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	18. Gang War

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 17 – Gang War**

**A/N:** So, here is an update. I am so sorry for the late update. I know you guys reached the review limit already and that I should've updated sooner than this but... Ella was busy so I ended up beta-ing my own chapter - Believe me, it's not fun, haha. Anyway, promise me you won't burn me for releasing spoilers in my latest StiCy one-shot xD So, ta-ta!

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Jellal," Lucy mumbled under her breath, sighing, "I'm not on the run here," She said, gritting her teeth in anger as she drifted to the side, her ears ringing due to the constant firing of bullets behind her, "They are on the run and I am catching them. Did you hear about the murder incident last week?"

The bluenette swallowed heavily, shooting a few more people, "You mean about the innocent girl who was found in a dark alley with her head…"

"Yea, that one," Lucy chuckled darkly, "This gang killed that innocent child. For what? Because apparently, she tripped and splattered her ice cream all over the leader's shirt and bang," Lucy hissed, "She died."

"How do you know for sure?" Jellal asked, licking his lips as he began to wonder how many were after them because he pulled the trigger countless of times and they were still on the go.

Lucy grinned devilishly, "I was trained as a killer and a detective, it's a specialty that's been passed down from generation to generation. My mother was a talented detective but she tried not to kill until they threatened to kill the fetus inside her tummy." The bluenette went silent at this and the blonde decided to continue, "She turned from an innocent detective into a merciless killing machine and after a dreadful mission… that night, I was born."

There was a scream and Lucy jerked the bike to the side in surprise, "And about the incident, I knew because right outside the alley was an ice cream cone on the floor mixed in blood. Coincidence? I don't think so. Then I asked one of my members to spy on countless gangs and Kurohebi was cursing about his ruined shirt."

"You were just lucky that he was being careless," Jellal said, pouting.

Lucy chuckled, "I wish I was but I wasn't."

"I don't understand."

"It's hard for me to explain," Lucy said, exhaling softly as they turned around a corner and was in front of a big warehouse. The doors opened and Lucy parked inside. When Lucy and Jellal got down from her bike, the whole gang – including his friends – arrived in the warehouse and they all got down from their motorcycles. Lucy licked her lips, "Stay here, okay?" Jellal nodded and the blonde walked far across the room, walking up the stairs and sitting down on a chair. She crossed her legs and arms, leaning back.

The murmurs in the room disappeared as Lucy raised a hand, signaling for them to quiet. She inhaled and closed her eyes, "How many have we lost?"

"None, milady," Zen said, bowing his head, "However, seventeen of our members have injuries."

"Virgo."

A girl with short pink hair stepped forward, bowing with one hand across her chest, "Hime."

"You know what to do," Lucy said and Virgo nodded before walking towards the injured people. She crouched down and began treating their wounds as a man brought her the tools needed. The blonde sighed and she stared at the people below her with a pained look.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I'm sorry…"

It could be seen that many were surprised at the sudden apology. Half of the people in the warehouse were blinking at the leader. Lucy inhaled and she opened her eyes, "I'm sorry that you all had to go through this."

"It's alright, Lucy-sama," Someone from the crowd encouraged, "We enjoy fighting anyway."

"Yea!" A man agreed, grinning as he bumped fists with a few of that gang's members, "We joined the gang to protect you, Lucy-sama. We should be the ones apologizing since we couldn't fulfill our duties."

Lucy smiled and she shook her head, "You need not worry about me, I was trained, remember?"

"Yea, but, you're still a girl," Zen said, grinning as he titled his head to the side, "Men are supposed to protect girls."

A woman in the crowd scoffed, "You can say that after you stop _cowering_ behind us like a baby, idiot."

Laughter sounded in the room and Lucy chuckled, "She's right. Actions first before words, Zen," She mused, smiling as the said man crossed his arms stubbornly and pouted. After a few minutes, Lucy's eyes softened, "Guys, I'm sure you've heard of the Student Council, right?"

"Aye," They answered and Lucy chuckled.

"Thank you for helping me save them," The blonde said, exhaling softly as she looked into Jellal's eyes for a second before looking back at her gang. "I couldn't have done it without you and to be honest," She closed her eyes and placed her arms on the chair's armrest, "I was scared."

Gasps were emitted from the crowd and Zen spoke, "This is odd, Lucy-sama is _never_ scared."

"True!" A woman said, frowning, "Is this a joke?"

"You shouldn't be so rude, Rin."

"I was only asking, Len."

Lucy raised a hand, "As you all know, I have someone I love dearly," She smiled and in the crowd, she could see Jellal's tinted cheeks. "I was scared to lose him, so scared that it even drove me to the point where I asked help from a former member, Gajeel. He was more than happy to help and I was very glad that he was willing to do it. I was frightened that I would make the same mistake again and all that I care for would vanish," Her voice broke at the end and she lowered her head, "But because of you, I was able to protect him."

"It's no problem, Lucy-sama," Yukino yelled, smiling widely as the girls around her giggled and raised their thumbs in agreement.

"To us, you're more important."

"True," A man said, smiling, "Lucy-sama's friends are our friends, her enemies are our enemies."

"And to hell the devils go!" Lucy and her gang cheered, laughing after in happiness. Erza couldn't believe that this was The Crossed Heart gang. To be frank, there was nothing to be afraid of if you were on their good side. The only time you should get scared is when you're on their bad side. This was not was they expected. They were expecting a silent and cold gang who didn't laugh and smile but they thought wrong. It was like they were a family.

Levy jumped in surprise as Gajeel began to laugh along the most feared gang, a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "All hail War Maiden!" He praised along with the rest of the crowd, grinning as they all chanted Lucy's name over and over like it was a spell.

"I'm amazed with their relationship," Laxus mumbled to Jellal, eyes wide as saucers, "I thought this gang was silent."

"I thought the same," The bluenette said, eyes lingering on their leader, "I think it's how Lucy controlled the gang that made them like this."

Laxus shook his head as he smiled, "But to think that Gajeel was once in her gang… somehow it makes me feel defeated."

"How come?"

"I don't know," The blonde said, staring at Lucy with amazed eyes, "The school is scared of me but everyone's scared of this gang. It's kind of overwhelming to know that they weren't as cold-hearted as we thought they'd be."

Jellal opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed that there was a dreadful silence after the gang's laugh. He spotted Gajeel's face had gone dark and Lucy's went serious and taunting with a fiery gaze in her eyes. Her fingers were clasped together in front of her, face covered by a shadow and her eyes illuminated by the light that passed through the glass ceiling. She looked like she was about to announce something vile. The atmosphere immediately went silent and bitter, smiles turning into thin lines as their leader began to speak.

"We have no reason to celebrate today, which, as the gang knows, is unusual," The blonde said, her voice bouncing off the walls in an echo. She examined their faces—livid, angry, remorseful, mad, cross, irate, furious—those were the faces she hoped to find but she found none but faces void of emotion. Nodding, she continued, "We did not kill Kurohebi and for that, it's my fault." Her shoulders started shaking as tears threatened to fall. Her gang looked like they were about to tell her that it wasn't her fault so she raised a hand, gesturing that they stay quiet.

She sucked in a deep breath, "Due to this horrible mistake, they will gather more troops. We'll be forced to go all out. Today, we only sent out a third of the gang," Her teeth gritted in anger as her eyes narrowed into slits, "But we might have to send out the whole gang when the time comes."

"But that won't be a problem," Gajeel voiced out and everyone turned to look at him. "We've done that before and only a few of us got injured, it's no different now."

"He has a point," Zen said, frowning, "If we send out the whole gang, there won't be many injured members like today. The reason why they were shot was because we were too little and too easy targets."

A woman interjected, "But with a mass number of gangsters, they'll just fire everywhere and there's a large chance that we will get hit!"

"No, they wouldn't be too careless to just fire everywhere," Yukino said, lower lip quivering as she tried to stop her trembling body. "There is a large chance that their members will get hit too and I don't think that they would risk that."

"I dealt with the Lucifer Gang already," Lucy announced and relieved sighs escaped through their mouths. She tilted her head to the side, "Which means that we only lessened the gangs by one."

"That's not enough!" A man yelled, "We can't put your life in danger, Lucy-sama."

Lucy closed her eyes, "My life's not in danger."

"It is!" They all shouted, faces distorted in a look of concern, "Let's leave the matter alone."

Lucy's eyes shot open, "We can't!"

"Why can't we?" Gajeel asked, frowning, "As much as I like fighting, we can't put your life on the line."

"Gaj's got a point," A man with white spiky hair said, sighing, "It's too dangerous, Lucy-sama."

A brunette standing next the man nodded in agreement, lips tugged down, "I have to agree with Haru, it's not safe for you. But why can't we?"

"One of the richest families is having a ball on Saturday, two days from now," Lucy said, licking her lips as she swung her head to the left and her bangs were swept behind her ear. "I'm sure that the Tiger Gang, Shadow Gang, Thunder Gang and other more gangs will be there to kill the heir to the family," Her eyes darkened, "You know our job, I cannot say it out loud for there are others here who are not part of the gang. It's crucial but we have to go."

"So we're going to camouflage?" Haru asked, eyebrows rising into his hairline, "We're going to have to dance, I presume."

Lucy nodded, "It's not that bad, I've taught you all how to dance, did I not?"

"You did," They all answered in chorus and the blonde leader smiled, her eyes softening.

"What matters is the safety of that family. To others, they would call this a mission," Lucy said, eyes darting over to the student council to see if she was right. When Erza nodded, she faced her gang again.

"But to us, it's a gang war."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! Gang War! O.o You should've expected this, ahahaha xD Now, this is the time for Lucy to get- WAIIITT, NO MORE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW XD Hahahaha! I'm so evil, kekeke. So, I hope you liked the chapter cause I worked hard for this. And there's RoLu week btw, for those who want more deatils, PM Altrilast13 :) For all those JELU lovers, there is another JELU picture in my DeviantArt! Yay!

So, onto the replies (not all, just those important stuff)

**XHatofiriaDoraguniruX:** Yes, no wonder she never got caught.

**Aquos35:** Should've dropped a hint about a gang war, keke.

**Blood Red Hoodie:** Yep, cool eh?

**Rockin' angels:** Hahaha, I doubt that she would care if she wasn't with the government, Lucy's that cool. Of course, but then they will b- wwait, no more spoilers.

**3:** Hahaha, thank you :) I'm a little awkward with fans... not used with the word XD

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** ... Sorry xD But I got to it first xD Hahaha, sorry for being so evil.

**Nicole or nic:** People always say when it's near the review limit ._. They're already perfect :3

**loving life:** Well, like they say, expect the unexpected.

**I-love-anime:** Waaah, I'm happy that you liked the story! Aww, thank you, I'm touched. Here you go :) I hope you liked the chapter.

**The Diamond Cross:** I love how you think xD

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight:** Oh no, now I made everyone hate Gray xD

**MeGustaZeref:** LMAO, CHILL, HE'S STILL ALIVE (whispers: for now...)

**IdiotMee:** Yep, planned this from the very beginning. Yup, moarrrr! So prepare yourselves!

**blissfulme:** Hahaha, major turn eh? Lucy won't get caught now so you guys don't have to worry.

**Alexica Silver:** YAY! MORE JELU LOVERS, HAHA.

**gaurdianfairy:** It was for the sound of guns XD I love how Laxus thinks =w= He's still alive, dude, chill.

**major jelu fan:** You don't know how much I love your pen name.

**Laughing Joker:** The world is cruel, lmao. HAHAHA, YOU ALMOST BIT YOUR TONGUE XD It does rhyme, cool. I dunno, ask yourself. My friends call me Annie, btw. Hahaha, EXPECT the UNEXPECTED! XDDDDDDD

Okay, enough. So, I replied to half of the reviews (I think) but i read EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM so you don't have to worry about less attention :) I love you all and you don't have to worry your pretty little head about not being noticed. So, I'll update around 390 reviews (OMG. IT'S ABOUT TO REACH 400. WAAAAH, I'M SO HAPPY. SO HAPPY.)

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Like they always say, expect the unexpected."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	19. Arguments

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 18 – Arguments**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"I refuse!"

Lucy growled, glaring at Jellal, "You have no right to refuse! This is my gang and I am the leader, I will decide on what to do!"

"You will not create a gang war!" The bluenette cried out, grabbing her shoulders and holding them in a vice-grip, "You will not go there!"

"I will if I want to!" Lucy screeched, gritting her teeth, "Why are you so against the thought of me fighting? You've seen me do it a lot of times! I saved your fucking ass today and this is how you treat me? Don't be like this! Didn't you understand a word I said when I told you that I'm the police? You didn't, did you?"

Jellal closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. He was just so frightened at the thought of Lucy fighting with different gangs. He didn't want her to slip away from his fingertips. He didn't want their relationship to end just when it started. That was how much he loved her. That was how much he treasured her. "I love you Lucy, I really do. I don't want you to just... I don't want you to fight when we're not sure about your chance of survival," He said weakly, opening his eyes to stare at her.

"God, Jellal, I'm already used to fighting. I will not die!" Lucy hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I thought you understood me!"

"I do understand you, I really do," The bluenette whimpered, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her body tense up and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "I'm just scared," He whispered and Lucy sighed as she ran her fingers through her blue locks.

The blonde heaved another sigh, "You shouldn't be scared, dude, you're a man."

"That's not even funny..."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Lucy mumbled and she smiled softly, "If you're that scared of me dying, then why don't you just go to the ball with us, it'll be fun."

"I still don't feel good about this ball," Jellal mumbled and he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, "Can't you just leave the matter to your gang?"

The blonde exhaled, "I'm not that selfish, Jellal."

"You're too selfless then," He mumbled and bit her earlobe, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, I know you do," Lucy whispered and she bit her bottom lip, "But I love my gang as well..."

Jellal gulped and he tightened his arms around her, "If you were given a choice, who would you pick. Me?" He leaned back to stare into her eyes, "Or your gang?"

Lucy shook her head and she gritted her teeth as she lowered her head, fists clenched. "I..." She paused to inhale a sharp breath, "I d-don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The bluenette cried out, curling his fingers in her yellow tresses and leaning his forehead against hers, "Why?"

The blonde closed her eyes, "I love you Jellal, I really do but... I love my gang too and I can't let it go. My mom passed her position to me and I treasure it very much. I hope you understand Jellal, I really do love you but—"

Jellal burst out laughing as the tears fell down from his eyes. Lucy blankly stared at him and he continued laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was pointless, Lucy could see through his act. Why laugh when she could see the pain in his eyes? Why? She wanted to reach out and wipe away his tears but her brain wasn't cooperating with her and her arms remained still by her sides.

The bluenette chuckled, "Funny how you'd pick a gang over your boyfriend."

"I thought you'd understand!" Lucy shouted, trying to pry Jellal's hands off her. She landed on the couch behind her and she gritted her teeth, "You said you would understand me!"

"I understand you!" Jellal yelled back, laughing as droplets of tears fell from his chin to the floor, "You think I don't? I chose to love you, Lucy. And right now, believe it or not," He laughed through a smile, "It actually looks like you're pushing me away."

The blonde's jaw dropped, "B-But I'm not pushing you away!"

"Oh really?" The bluenette asked, raising a brow, "I gave you two choices, you couldn't pick one. It looks like you were going to pick your gang and push me away."

"You've got it all wrong! If you just listen to me—"

"I listened to you for so long! I listen to how you murmur about the fact that everyone's annoying, how you love the rain, how you treat your gang, your laughter, your silence, your retorts, your comebacks, your insults, your anger, your smugness, your voice. I listen to everything you say and here I am, trying to tell you how I feel but you just..." Jellal sighed, "It's not easy, Lucy."

"My gang is my family! I can't just leave it behind!" The blonde cried out, her hands curling into fists, "They're my responsibility, Jellal. They're my only family left! My mother and father are gone! They are the only memories my mother left to me. I can't just pick you and leave them behind! I'm not that selfish, you know that."

Jellal pressed his lips together and he lowered his head, "You're… heartless…"

"I'm not heartless! I care for them and you!" Lucy shrieked and clutched her hair, "Can't you see that?"

"I can see it!" The bluenette snapped, "But if you're just going to leave me alone then so be it!" He laughed, "Well? Who are you going to pick?"

"It's fine, never mind. I'm going to go," Lucy murmured and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and keys then stared at Jellal one more time. "Forget about everything. And to think that I thought we would have a happy ever after..." Lucy whispered sadly and sighed. She left the room and when the door shut, Jellal's laughter went louder and louder.

When he heard the sound of Lucy's bike, he dropped his facade and cried. He leaned against the wall and he slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees close to him and buried his face lower, and lower.

"I don't deserve you."

He sniffed and smashed his fist down on the wall. "I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"

He cried harder and grabbed his hair.

"I don't deserve such an admirable woman..."

* * *

**A/N:** I'M HURRYING SO I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Like they always say, expect the unexpected."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	20. Battle Royale

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 19 – Battle Royale**

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't say anything in the previous chapter, I was hurrying to post it cause we were about to leave. Anyhow, here's the next chapter with 4k words! Whoo~! That's an achievement, 20 chapters! Aye sir~! Since I knew that people would get mad if I prolonged Jellal and Lucy's breakup, people would burn me alive so... read!

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this. Oh, and beware! Cursing ahead!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy sniffed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks angrily as she fixed her gown. Zen and Haru stood beside her with Gajeel in front of her, acting as her bodyguard, while the rest of her gang were scattered everywhere. She heard the soft music play and from this distance, she saw Kurohebi smirk in the crowd, not at her but to himself. She gritted her teeth furiously, torn between hating him or herself.

"_Stupid! You had to break up with Jellal, didn't you? Idiot!"_ Lucy yelled in her mind, clenching her fists as she forced herself to remain calm. There was no point in getting angry over her breakup with Jellal; it was _her_ fault that she couldn't bring herself to pick him rather than the gang. It was _her_ fault that she decided to just pick the two. It was _her_ fault that he felt like she didn't love him. They broke up because of her _indecisive self_. She wanted to pound her head on a wall and crawl under a rock.

"Lucy, relax," Zen told her, smiling sadly, "Everything will be fine."

"It's my entire fault," She whispered in agony, lips quivering, "I… I was too uncertain! If I chose him… then—then maybe he would be here right now, telling me how much he loved me, telling me that he was right here beside me," A hiss escaped her lips when a pang went straight through her heart, "I… I miss him."

Haru sighed, "I knew it was wrong for you to fall in love. But who am I to stop you from loving him?"

"His friends are here," Virgo appeared behind Lucy, her voice in a low whisper, "I don't see your lover anywhere, Princess. However, I don't see Gray Fullbuster as well. You may punish me if you want to."

"No need, Virgo," Lucy sighed, closing her eyes shut as she remembered her fight with Jellal. Her jaw tensed and she licked her lips dryly, "Just inform me if anyone's causing a ruckus or if you see someone act suspicious. On the other hand, if you do see Jellal…" She swallowed thickly, "Tell me."

Virgo bowed and crossed her arm over her chest, "As you wish, Princess."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, looking over his shoulder to stare at Lucy, "Looks like Jellal's not going to appear. Sorry about that, Lucy-sama."

"It's not your fault," Lucy muttered and she groaned, "This is frustrating. When will the ball start?"

"Soon, I think," Haru said, smiling apologetically, "There are a few technical difficulties so they're still fixing it. Don't worry, I don't see any of the gangs acting rash. In fact, they're all behaving quite peacefully."

Lucy tucked her hair behind her ears, "Don't be so sure, we can't just relax because they're behaving well. That must be their plan; they want us to lower our guard."

"Maybe," Zen said, shrugging, "But then again, we're not sure so we'll do it half-half."

"Alright then, so be it," Haru said, smiling slyly, "Half-half."

Lucy sighed, "Idiots."

"Welcome to my daughter's eighteenth birthday!"

The blonde leader's ears perked and everyone turned their attention towards a woman in her late thirties who stood on the altar. She had long brown curls and dark green eyes. She wore a midnight blue strapless dress that covered her ankles. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a white ribbon around the torso, puffing out the top part of the dress. Her arms were accommodated by blue gloves that strode past her elbows, acting as sleeves. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that caught every gangster's eye.

Lucy hummed in approval, watching the woman with amused eyes, "It's like she wants her necklace to be stolen."

"Don't be like that," Zen reprimanded, "She doesn't even know that there are gangs at her daughter's birthday party."

"I know," Lucy said, smiling wryly, "Well, let's listen to what she's going to say."

"_I thank everyone for coming here_," The woman spoke in fluent English, making a few Japanese people stare at her in confusion. She giggled softly and she tapped the microphone in front of her, "I'm sorry, I forgot that not everyone here knows how to speak in English. Thank you everyone for coming here, I am Éclair Diana Gwinnett the third," She smiled, "I don't know most of the people here, some are just friends of my daughter, Aurora Irene Gwinnett."

Haru leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear, "They have royal names, fit for heiresses."

"As if my name isn't like that, my name's longer, actually."

"Really? I didn't know. What's your full name?"

"Maria Reia Lucille C. Heartfilia," Lucy mumbled, groaning, "It's too long for my liking."

Zen hummed in amusement, "What does your initial stand for?"

"Celeste."

"Then that means that before your mother married Jude-sama, her name was Layla Celeste," Gajeel grinned, "That's sick."

Lucy rolled her eyes, nevertheless, she smirked, "Sure, it is. Now, shut up and listen to Diana."

"Roger that."

"Irene doesn't socialize much despite of her hundreds of friends," Diana said, laughing nervously, "But we invited a few well-known groups for her birthday so that she could learn to like you all. Beware though, she's a tiger."

Lucy sighed, "She didn't have to invite criminals to her daughter's eighteenth birthday though."

"It wasn't her fault that she didn't know," Haru said, shrugging, "Let them be, we're here anyway."

"So, introductions are finished. I'm sorry that the ball didn't begin as soon as we thought it would but now that the technical difficulties are dealt with," Diana grinned and she spread her arms, "Let's dance!"

Lucy smirked as Haru bowed in front of her, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, taking Haru's hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist, the other two hands intertwining with each other. They started to dance across the floor, keeping an eye on the gangs scattered amongst the crowd at the same time.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Haru mumbled, eyes darting over to some girl to Lucy, "Be careful, Lucy-sama."

"I'm always careful," She replied smoothly, allowing herself to be spun by the white-haired man. She landed in his arms and her heart throbbed, aching for Jellal's touch rather than his. She pressed her lips together, "Maybe you were right after all…"

Haru's eyebrow rose, "Hm?"

"Maybe you were right about me falling in love," Lucy said, laying her forehead on his shoulder, "Maybe I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall in love. I shouldn't have made such a strong connection…"

"Now, don't regret everything," He said, smiling sadly, "I'm sure he still loves you, you just have to apologize and you'll be kissing him again in no time."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, sniffing.

Haru laughed, "With my past experience with Elie, I'm sure."

"I wish he was here to see me kill though," The leader grunted in frustration, "The bastard didn't want me to attend this ball. He claimed that I would get myself killed with this gang war. Che, he hasn't seen me go all out yet, he hasn't seen the full range of my skill," She smirked, "He'd kill to have me back."

"Sometimes," Haru sighed, "I think you're bi-polar."

"Maybe," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter, I got my confidence back thanks to you."

"I'm touched."

"Yea, you are."

Lucy saw someone run in the crowd and she narrowed her eyes. She heard Zen, who was dancing with Yukino behind her, inhale sharply. "You saw that, didn't you?" Lucy mumbled low enough for them to hear, "It's started."

Haru's lips curled in a coy smile while Zen merely chuckled. Lucy looked away from Haru's eyes, "Virgo."

The said woman appeared behind her, body bent down in a bow. Lucy was spun by Haru one more time and she whispered in the pinkette's ear, "Keep an eye on Kurohebi's gang for me."

"I'm already doing it, Princess," Virgo replied, lips in a pout, "It seems like they're up to something."

"What is it?" Zen asked, leaning over to join the conversation. Yukino looked like she was interested so she decided to join in. From her view, she could see Erza talking to some woman who was in Kurohebi's gang. She frowned at this but remained silent.

Virgo stayed as impassive as ever as she filled in Lucy about what was happening, "They're planning on turning off all the lights before the heiress, Irene Gwinnett, arrives for the toast. It's plainly obvious that they were the cause of the technical difficulties earlier. The Tiger Gang has made no move and the same goes for the other gangs. Kurohebi's gang is the only group that is causing trouble. Watch out for them, Princess."

"They can't escape from my watch," Lucy said, grinning slyly as she poked the necklace around her neck. The pendant was her clock that was usually hidden under her school tie. This time, it was used as a necklace. No one knew why she kept that watch clock with her all the time but no one dared to ask her the reason. She diverted her gaze from her gang to the Student Council and was disappointed to not find the School President. She heaved a sigh, "He really isn't going to show up, is he?"

Haru frowned, "I suppose… but we're never sure. He could be late."

"Jellal's never late," The blonde murmured, "He's really not going to show up."

"Don't be so negative," Yukino said, smiling softly, "He could show up when Irene-san steps on the altar."

Lucy pursed her lips, "Well… maybe."

With that, she turned her gaze to the floor as one thought clouded her mind.

"_Jellal… I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Hurry up! Damn it!"

The bluenette hissed, running his fingers through his hair. He buried his face in his hands, cursing the traffic over and over. He wished that he had left the house earlier. He wanted to apologize to Lucy for being such a jerk since he wanted her to choose between her family and him. That wasn't manly of him and he really needed to apologize. He wanted her back but there was traffic and the cab he was riding in was so slow.

"I'm hurrying it up, sir," The driver said, gulping as he tried to avoid the man's scary aura. He knew that the man was in a hurry but there was traffic and he couldn't go past the speed limit or else he would gain a ticket. "Why are you in a hurry anyway?" He asked.

"I had a fight with my girlfriend," Jellal mumbled, "She's at a ball right now and I have to go there, it's the only way I can apologize to her, considering she didn't reply to any of my texts and didn't answer any of my calls."

"Wow, that's…" The driver smiled sheepishly, "That's hard. Sorry buddy, I'll try to get you to that ball as fast as this cab can take you, okay?"

Jellal nodded, his lips twitching in a small hopeful smile, "Thank you…"

"No problem kiddo, I was in love once too you know," The driver said, grinning as Jellal could only shake his head while smiling, "Whoever that girl is, you have to be with her again."

"I know… that's why I have to hurry up or else something bad will happen," The bluenette muttered in worry, "Please don't ask why, it's hard to explain but if I'm late, something might happen to her and I don't want that."

The driver hummed and nodded, pressing on the gas as the stoplight turned green, "Right, let's get you there fast. You're going to Gwinnet Estate, am I right?"

Jellal nodded and the driver smirked, "We're almost there, don't worry. Just relax and make sure that your tuxedo isn't wrinkled, she wouldn't want to see you in such a state."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I love her so much, I—I can't just let her go because of my mistake," Jellal released a shaky breath, "How much longer?"

"We're at the gates already," The driver said and Jellal heard him gulp in awe as the big gates opened, allowing them inside. The estate was more than big, the bluenette realized. How many football fields was this? Three? Five? Eight? Ten?

"Wow," Jellal whispered, "So big…"

The driver chuckled, "I'm glad I drove you here."

"Yea, right," The bluenette said, laughing along with the black-haired man, "Just please stop in front of the mansion. How much is the ride?"

"Oh no, it's for free."

"Eh?"

The driver grinned slyly, "You're after your lover, I understand the feeling so this ride is for free. Don't worry about it; I'm glad I was able to get you here." He shifted in his seat once the car stopped in front of the mansion so that he was facing the back. He opened the door for Jellal and winked, "Go get her, kiddo."

Jellal blinked and laughed, bumping fists with the brunette, "Thank you, sir." He stepped out of the car and before the door closed, he heard the driver say something.

"You can call me Totomaru."

The moment the door was shut, the cab drove away. Jellal blinked and watched it get smaller and smaller before walking in the mansion while he adjusted his black blazer. He stared at his watch before entering the ball room where people were dancing. Others were chatting with each other. He realized that they weren't holding a glass of wine yet, meaning that they haven't done the toast yet. He immediately searched the crowd for Lucy. There were many blondes in the room but he knew how she looked life with her back facing him, even with her hair tied in a bun.

"_There, in the middle of the dance floor!"_ Jellal saw Lucy dancing with a white-haired man. Virgo and a few of her gang members were behind her, whispering to each other.

His heart skipped when she turned around and he saw what she was wearing for the occasion. She was wearing a red off-shoulder dress that covered her feet with a red sash around the waist part and from the top of her hips to her knees. She wore a silver clock necklace that had a butterfly engraved lid over it – the clock looked familiar – with multiple pearl necklaces dipping down. His heart began beating faster and faster. He was so happy to see her. He was glad that she was fine.

He grinned excitedly, "Lucy—!"

And the lights went out.

Screams and gasps sounded in the room. It took a while before maids lit up the room with candles. There were murmurs in the crowd as Diana stepped up on the altar with a worried face. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for the black out, our generators won't work," She yelled, trying to make her voice loud so that everyone heard what she was saying. She clasped her fingers together, "I hope we get this fixed soon, we were supposed to have our toast before my daughter steps out of her room. We don't know why this happened so we'll try to get the lights back on as soon as we can."

Jellal frowned and narrowed his eyes, staring at someone on the second floor just above the altar where Diana stood. His eyes widened when he saw the man run across the hallway and disappear in a room, wearing a wicked smile on his face. He gulped and tried to maneuver in the crowd without pushing anyone – which was nearly impossible. He gritted his teeth when he couldn't find Lucy anymore.

Just before he passed by the snack table, a certain conversation piqued is interest.

"You're going to do it today, understood?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You just have to pull the trigger, no biggie. After this, you will have everything you want."

"Yes… Yes, I will."

Jellal's eyes widened once again and he tried to restrain himself from eavesdropping any further. The man's voice was familiar but he didn't know who the woman was. He decided to continue searching for Lucy in the meantime, trying to get rid of the conversation in his head.

"_You just have to pull the trigger, no biggie. After this, you will have everything you want."_

Jellal's jaw tensed at this. _"Were they talking about Lucy? I… I won't let them kill her. I will protect Lucy from them even if it costs me my life."_ A chill went down his spine as he heard someone scream and he stopped in his footsteps, the sound of bones crushing and a gun fired sounding in his ears.

He covered his mouth in fright as a few more guns were fired. This was it; the gang war had already begun.

* * *

Lucy hissed as she drew out her gun, firing at a few people who pointed their guns at her. Their bodies dropped to the floor and she reloaded her gun, looking over her shoulder to stare at Zen and the others. "Hurry up and protect the Student Council _and_ Irene Gwinnett, I'll look for Kurohebi."

"I'm coming with you," Gajeel said, suddenly appearing in front of her. Lucy looked up at him and he returned the favor with hard eyes, "No buts, I won't allow you to just search for him. You're practically walking in a trap if you look for the bastard alone."

"I…" Lucy looked away and clenched her fists, "I know that."

"You damn well know that so don't just go off on your own!" Gajeel barked and he sighed when Lucy glared at him. He raked his fingers through his hair, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you," He tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants, "Let's stop bickering and look for Kurohebi."

"Right…" Lucy mumbled, Jellal's crying face popping in her mind. Her heart squeezed in pain and she fought hard to push back her tears, walking in front of Gajeel, hence, he didn't see her pained face. She saw a flash of blue in the crowd but then she thought she was just imagining it. She licked her lips and just when she was determined to see who the bluenette was, a gun was pointed at her and she sneered.

"Kurohebi." Lucy spat his name like it was venom, her face in a scorn as she glared at him, "Glad to know you could join us."

The man smirked, tilting his head to the side, "Likewise, War Maiden."

Lucy scrunched her nose in disgust and when she saw his finger pull the trigger, she ducked down and grabbed the hand holding the gun, pushing it down. The bullet hit the floor and Lucy gritted her teeth, twisting Kurohebi's arm. The man yelled in agony at the pain the blonde inflicted but smirked when he saw his members creep up behind her.

Gajeel scowled and pulled out his gun, firing it at a woman who was about to shoot Lucy. "No one sneaks up on our leader," He leered in anger, landing a right uppercut to a man who attempted to punch him.

Lucy turned around – while still holding Kurohebi's arm – and drover her elbow into his stomach. The man coughed out blood and Lucy turned around again, raising her leg and driving her heel on the top of his head. Kurohebi quickly moved out of the way, freeing his arm in the process. Lucy's eyes widened in enrage, eyes narrowing into slits as she yelled "EVERYONE DUCK!" and began shooting bullets at Kurohebi who cackled evilly, running across the room.

The room was soon full of sounds of screams and guns firing. Diana told everyone to leave the mansion immediately and wait outside while the gangs and the Student Council remained in the room. With the uninvolved people gone, Lucy could finally fire her gun freely without worrying about innocent people getting shot. "You idiot!" She heard someone yell behind her.

Her eyes widened at the voice and a name left her lips, "J-Jellal?"

Kurohebi took this as an advantage and kicked Lucy's back. Her body fell forward and she quickly rolled to the side as the man began firing his gun at her. Lucy pointed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed his cheek and she smirked, pushing herself to stand up. She tore the skirt of her dress and it was seen that she was wearing black leggings under the dress. With the nuisance now gone, she grinned and began kicking and punching every enemy who came at her.

"I need backup!" Lucy shouted and a few of her friends appeared behind her, guns pointed at the enemies, "Fire!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Here we go again," Haru heaved a sigh and shrugged as he yawned and bent his body forward, a hand thrusting forward above his head. He stared at the man from the corner of his eye and he quickly turned around, grabbing a gun and pushing it in his mouth. He pulled the trigger and the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head before his body went limp.

Yukino gulped in fear whilst watching Haru dust the dirt off his shoulders, staring down at the dead man before firing a few more bullets at a gang. She jumped in surprise when she looked behind her and found a woman about to throw a grenade at them. Yukino's eyes widened and she screamed as she fired her gun at the woman. She pushed Haru to the ground and when the grenade hit the floor, it exploded.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Laxus spun around and landed a punch on someone's face, ducking down and driving his fist into the woman's face. He heard a satisfying crack and he kicked a man who attempted to sneak up to him from behind. He sneered, "What a cheap trick."

Erza appeared in front of him, throwing a knife at the man. The knife hit the man's head and his body dropped to the floor. Laxus trailed his eyes from the back of her head to Erza's left hand where she held a cup full of knives. He smirked, "Well, well, found a liking for knives?"

The redhead pointed a knife at him, "Watch what you say."

The blonde raised his hands in defense, chuckling, "Right, right, sorry."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Virgo! Find Jellal!" Lucy cried out as she began firing her gun like crazy while ducking, kicking and punching at all directions, "I heard him call me an idiot earlier!"

The said woman stopped herself from breaking someone's neck and she nodded, stabbing the man's neck with a knife instead. She pulled the knife out and bowed, "As you wish, Princess."

Lucy sighed in relief and she jumped up, landing a kick on someone's face. The person's head hit the floor with a loud crack and she turned her heel, smirking at the blood pooling around his head. She stepped over his body and landed on the floor, crouching down and shooting at Kurohebi who stood on the snack table, his gun pointed at her.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Give us the item!" Some woman yelled at Gajeel, sending out wild, predictable punches, "Give it to me!"

"I don't have it, bitch!" He leered and pointed his gun at her head. He pulled the trigger and he cursed again before turning around and firing his gun again.

He gritted his teeth, "Damn it, why does Lucy have to be the one to have the item?" His eyes widened as a gun was pointed straight at his face, "Shit!" He ducked down just in time as the woman pulled the trigger.

He sneered and cracked his knuckles, "Fuck, they're persistent."

Lucy scoffed, "Damn right they are."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Lucy!"

The said woman's eyes widened and she turned around to find Jellal and Virgo running towards her. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she swallowed thickly, almost dropping her gun.

"J-Jellal…" She blinked the tears away, "You—You came…"

Realization hit her and she screeched as someone pointed their gun at Jellal. She shot the man quickly and she screamed in frustration as multiple guns were aimed at the bluenette, "You came!"

"Of course I did!" Jellal yelled and stayed back when Virgo began killing all of the enemies who pointed their guns at him. He clenched his fists and watched while Lucy continued back flipping away from Kurohebi. "I came because I'm going to apologize for being a jerk!" He hollered, fingers digging into the silk of his pants.

"There's no time for that!" Lucy cried out and froze when she saw someone wrap their arm around Jellal's neck, holding him in place. A man with raven-hair appeared in front of Jellal and he pointed his gun at him.

Jellal and Lucy's eyes widened. It seemed like time stood still. Everyone was staring at the raven-haired man with surprise-filled eyes.

The bluenette could only gulp as he stared into those cold, hard and jealous dark blue eyes.

"G-Gray…"

* * *

**A/N:** Please do not sue me alive o.o Yep, Gray ended up wanting to kill him anyway. For thos who read Faster Than a Heartbeat, I bet'cha know what's going to happen next, eh? I drew Jellal and Lucy in this ball so please wait for the picture. In the meantime, I'll post the picture of her dress and clock necklace on my FB page and BLOG. Totomaru seems suspicious... hmm...

About replies, I'm sorry but I won't reply to any of them, haha. Thank you everyone for all of your support. This chapter is kinda like the climax. Or wait, we're still far from that but the end's near. Just tell me if you want a sequel and I'll come up with something.

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Love is like a battle, you have to fight to win."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	21. The Fallen

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 20 – The Fallen**

**A/N:** First off, before you guys start screaming by the end of the chapter, promise me to finish this story until the end? Okay? Good, you can read now xD Oh, and for those who don't know, chapters will be posted on weekends.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this. Oh, and beware! Cursing ahead!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The man's face remained stoic as he raised a hand in greeting. At this, Lucy was stuck in her spot, unable to move or even yell at him for he wasn't supposed to be pointing a gun at his friend. Why was he going to shoot Jellal?

Gray tilted his head back, staring at Jellal through narrowed eyes.

"Yo… Jellal."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Gray!" Levy gasped and screamed as a hand was thrust forward to the side of her face. She crouched down and threw a knife at the opponent. The man fell to the floor with a grunt and the bluenette stood up, clasping her hands together while she turned to stare at the raven-haired man.

Her lips quivered, "Gray… why?" She felt a drift behind her and when she turned around, her face was slapped to the side and she was thrown to the floor.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Gray!" Erza barked. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned back, dodging a kick. She gritted her teeth and threw a knife at the woman, glaring at her, "Move out of the way!"

The redhead clutched the knife in her hand tightly, crouching down and slicing the knife at an enemy's leg. The man howled in pain and Erza took this as an advantage, diving forwards and stabbing the knife in the man's forehead. Blood was splattered all over her face and when she withdrew the knife, her fingers trembled and the knife slipped from her hands.

With a growl, she turned around and glared at Gray, "Don't do anything reckless, idiot!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Laxus grinded his teeth together in anger, turning around and landing another punch on the man's face just before he could fire his gun. He picked up a forgotten pistol on the floor and pointed it at the man. With a snarl, he pulled the trigger and the man's body went limp. Another one ran at him, face in a wicked smile. He held a shotgun in each of his hands, shooting at the blonde who hid behind a pillar, hiding from the man. After sucking in deep breaths, he faced the man again and appeared behind him, twisting his neck and throwing him aside.

He turned around to stare at Gray, "Bastard! What are you doing?" He clenched his fists and threw a butcher knife behind him, "DROP YOUR GUN!"

The knife hit a woman's chest and she screamed, falling to the floor.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Lucy's fingers trembled and she held her gun with both hands, pointing it at Gray who refused to turn his gaze to her. She bit her lower lip, "Why, Gray? Why?!"

The said man pursed his lips, "Stay out of this, Lucy."

"I can't stay out of it! You're going to kill my boyfriend!" She cried out, tears slipping away from her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you, Gray. Drop your gun and everything will be fine."

Gray sighed, "I can't do that, Lucy."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Who is that guy?" Haru asked, jumping left to right as he looked over his shoulder. The woman in front of him screamed in frustration.

"STOP MOVING!" She barked and Haru smirked. He back flipped and when his feet touched the ground, he fired his gun at her and the woman landed on the floor with a thud, blood pooling around her body.

Zen shrugged, yawning, "Apparently, he's part of the Student Council."

"If that is so, why is he pointing a gun at Jellal?" Haru asked, raising a brow.

"That, I don't know."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"So, he's the guy I've heard about," Elie said, frowning as she twirled the guns in her hands. Smirking, she ducked down and fired her two guns at five approaching enemies, "Jealousy took over him."

Yukino took a rifle and fired it at a woman, "This is bad."

Elie laughed, grinning, "As long as Lucy-sama doesn't get shot, it's not that bad."

The white-haired woman sighed, "I guess you're right.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I didn't predict that he would show up," Loke hissed, holding his bleeding arm in pain, "To think that he was this jealous… damn it!"

"You're not the only one surprised," Natsu said, eyes narrowed into slits as he gave Gray a sideway glance before setting his gaze on the enemies in front of him. He wiped the dripping blood on his chin by the back of his hand, "I've known Gray for a long time now and I know that he didn't decide this on his own."

Loke tsked as he barely dodged a bullet, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that someone must have tempted him to kill Jellal," The pinkette said, reloading his gun and punching a man in the chest, "Gray's not that evil to kill a friend but if someone convinces him to do it, he'll do it."

The ginger-haired man gulped, "Then that means…"

Natsu closed his eyes and he gritted his teeth, "There's no way to stop him."

_Bang! Bang!_

"I'm warning you, Gray, drop the gun or else I will shoot you," Lucy reprimanded, swallowing thickly, "Just drop your gun—"

The raven-haired man stared at her from the corner of his eye, "Go on, shoot, let's see if you really can kill me. If you pull that trigger, I'll pull mine too."

Lucy's eyes widened and a chill went down her spine. She regained her composure and she narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare…"

Gray didn't waver at her glare, instead, he smiled softly, "It's fine, if you kill me, he'll be dead too and you won't have to worry about protecting him anymore. You won't have to worry about walking in a trap and getting yourself killed. Your safety matters."

"But that's…" Lucy's voice trailed off and tears continued streaming down her cheeks, "But if he's dead, what would that do to me? I would mourn for years and I would lose my confidence! His death will be the cause of mine!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Gray…" Jellal whispered, "Why?"

The raven-haired man stared at him, "It's simple."

"I fell in love."

* * *

"I have to… run faster!" A girl with cerulean-colored hair screeched, pushing her feet against the floor, "Faster! I have to run faster!" Her bangs were blown back by the wind and her yellow-bluish eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Her eyes widened in surprise, "N-Nii-chan's being t-targeted?"_

_The woman in front of her nodded, frowning deeply, "It seems so, I'm a spy in the Tiger Gang and I heard that Minerva managed to talk someone into killing your brother… He's going to arrive at the ball and I'm sure your brother will be there too, am I right?"_

"_Yes… he told me that he and Lucy-san had a fight and he wanted to apologize," The bluenette pressed her lips together, "I don't have that much power but…"_

_With a determined look in her eyes, she clenched her fists, "I will stop him!"_

She touched the tattoo on her cheek and she bit her lip, "I have to run faster!"

* * *

"Drop the fucking gun, Gray," Gajeel growled, pointing his gun at him as well. With the movement, Virgo, Haru, Zen, Elie, Rin, Len and Yukino pointed their guns at Gray as well. Gajeel frowned, "I don't want to kill you, dude, but if you're going to kill Jellal and take Lucy-sama's happiness away, I'd rather kill you."

Gray's eyebrow rose in amusement, "Well, aren't you committed?"

"She saved my life," Gajeel said, his lips curling into a grim line, "I was on the brink of death. I had no place to go, I had no family, money, food, it was my fifth week on the streets and I was going to die. Then there she was, stretching her hand out to me and asking me to come with her."

_He sat on the streets, face skinny and lips dry. Black circles surrounded his eyes and he stared up at the gray sky dimly, arms limp. Soon enough, droplets of water dropped from the sky and each drop hit his face. He weakly opened his mouth and caught the rain, drinking the water hungrily. He coughed and closed his eyes, the sound of cars going by now distant and faint. Every sound was fading away. Every movement was still and frozen as if time stopped._

_He knew his time was up. It's been five weeks since his family died in a fire and he had nowhere else to go. He didn't have any relatives. He had no food. He had no money. He didn't have a house to live in. He didn't have anyone who cared for him. He had survived for the first two weeks but he was at his limit, he couldn't go on any further._

_He was going to die any time now._

_But out of a whim, she was there, holding an umbrella with one hand and the other stretched out towards him. She looked like an angel with her yellow hair like a halo and her brown eyes like a spell. Was he dreaming? Why would someone suddenly offer their hand? Why?_

"_Come with me," She said, her lips tugging upwards in a smile, "I'll take care of you."_

_With that, he took her hand and grasped it tightly, not letting go._

"I owe her a huge debt," Gajeel said, closing his eyes and looking away, "If it wasn't for her… I—I would be dead right now."

Lucy's lips trembled, "Gajeel…"

"If you kill Jellal, you're dealing with not only her," Gajeel glared at Gray and the members of Lucy's gang stood behind him, faces distorted in anger, "but you'll be dealing with her family as well."

"Gah, I love you all so much," The blonde leader said, chuckling as she dried her tears, "It's fine, I'll take him on."

"We're your family," Haru said, frowning, "We will help you."

Elie winked, "That's right!"

"I'm new to your family but I'll support you all the way!" Yukino beamed, smiling brightly when she noticed the tears gathering again in Lucy's eyes, "Don't cry, Lucy-sama."

"Yea, don't cry, Princess," Zen said, laughing, "You don't cry, remember?"

Through all the hard times, Virgo managed to crack a smile, "Zen-san's right. Princess, don't cry."

"I agree with Zen and Virgo," Len said.

Rin giggled, "Lucy-sama must not cry, it's a weakness."

"That's right," Gray's lips tightened into a straight line, "You're not supposed to be crying, Lucy. You're supposed to be smirking, no?"

"Shut up," Lucy snarled, her face in a look between anger and sadness. She was sad that Gray was blinded by jealous, so blinded to even be tempted to kill his own friend. On the other hand, she was angry that he went so far as to killing Jellal. She hated him for that but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. They weren't that close like she was with Jellal but they were friends.

The raven-haired man was silenced and his heart squeezed in pain. With a sigh, he moved his hand and pointed the gun directly at Jellal's heart, "What would you do if I killed him?"

"I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!" Lucy growled and she gripped her gun harder, "I will hunt you down!"

"And if you find me?"

"I…" Lucy's voice wavered and she grinded her teeth together, "I'll kill you…"

"And what would that do anything? Would it bring back Jellal from the dead?" Gray asked, his eyes serious and dark, "Answer me."

The blonde roared in anger, "I don't know!" She lowered her head, "I don't know… Gray. Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you—"

"That's not good enough!" Lucy hollered, her eyes wide and furious. "If you love me, you wouldn't kill the man I love. If you love me, you'll let me be happy!" She glared at Gray and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "This is not love. This is possession!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Hey, Zen, do you hear that?" Haru asked, frowning, "There's distant running."

Zen rolled his eyes, "Many people are running, be specific."

"It's the running footsteps of a girl, it's noticeable for its lack of weight but it's fast and… it's pounding hard!"

The light-haired man went quiet and listened quietly. From afar, he could hear faint running and heavy breathing. The footsteps were hard but they were certainly light. He pouted, "It's a girl. What's a young girl doing here?"

"I don't know," Haru said and his eyes narrowed down, "All I know is that we can't get her involved. This is a gang war and children are not included."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!_

Rin blinked, "Someone's…"

"…Coming?" Len finished and he raised a brow in confusion. The sounds of guns firing and bones breaking faded away while they all listened to the sound of running footsteps.

"Who is it?" Yukino asked.

Elie shrugged, "We don't know, we didn't ask for backup from the southern division."

"You have another division?"

"Yup, but they're free-lancers. They only take action when we need their help."

"Wow…"

_Tap. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thump!_

"Jellal-nii?" A small voice cried out.

Lucy and Jellal's eyes widened, both faces turning into a look of horror as a cerulean-haired girl ran to a stop in front of them. She was sucking in deep breaths, drops of sweat sliding down her body. The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at the reaction she received. After inhaling a few more breaths, she straightened her body and ran a hand through her hair shyly, "Am I… Am I late?"

"Reina…" Lucy whispered voicelessly, her eyes blinking back the tears of happiness and fear behind them.

Jellal stared at her in confusion, "Why are you here?"

Reina shrugged, biting her bottom lip, "Aunt Milly told me that someone was going to kill you today. I was worried that I wouldn't get here in time."

"You were planning to stop Gray?" The older Fernandes asked breathlessly in amazement, "You're just a little girl, Reina."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to do it," The cerulean-haired girl mumbled, eyes focused on the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But I knew that Lucy-san would be here and if she's here, she would help me."

Lucy's gaze was fixated on the young girl, "How could I help you? I mean, I could stop this on my own but…"

"You would tell me the truth," Reina said and her chin was raised high proudly, "With the truth, I'll be able to save brother by myself, am I right?"

The blonde's eyes widened, "How—How did you know?"

"It wasn't easy," Reina admitted, smiling wryly, "It took a while before I noticed what was wrong."

"Impressive," Lucy muttered, "But we're not safe yet, Gray is still pointing his gun at Jellal."

A woman stepped out, "That's right; you have to think fast, War Maiden."

Lucy's gang's eyes widened and they all breathed out a name.

"Minerva."

The purple-haired woman grinned deviously, her eyes narrowed down. She stood behind Gray and she placed her hand on his shoulder. With a smirk, she massaged the shoulder softly and the man in front of her tensed slightly, alarmed. "Nice to see you," Minerva said, chuckling, "It's been a while, no?"

"Huh, it has been a while," Lucy mumbled lazily, "Has it been so long that you decided to dye your hair violet? Gross."

Minerva's smile dropped and she glared at Lucy, "Shut the fuck up, bitch."

"Right, right," Lucy contemplated, laughing softly, "You look ridiculous."

The purple-haired woman growled lowly, gripping Gray's shoulder hard, "Shoot."

"I can't… not yet," A chill went down his spine when Minerva leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't kill him now, I will shoot Lucy."

Gray gulped and sweat slid down his forehead as he tried to find the feeling of his legs again. His legs felt like jelly, they were so frail and weak.

With a smirk, Minerva blew hot air in his ear, "Now, you don't want that, do you?"

"I don't want that," Gray shakily said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he stared at Jellal apologetically, "I'm sorry… president."

Reina's eyes widened and she screamed, "Stop! Don't kill him!" She was about to run forward when Gray stared at her sharply.

"Don't move or else I'll shoot," He firmly said, his eyes narrowed into slits while he played with the trigger. He gave Lucy a sideway glance. Caught in the moment, he could only say sorry to her through his eyes and she nearly wavered at the gesture but couldn't stop herself from running towards Jellal.

She spun around quickly, "No… no, don't kill him!"

_Bang!_

"LUCY!"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't feel that good with this chapter much but I guess everyone knows what happens next~! Haha, I'm afraid you have to wait for the weekend to come to know if you're GUESS is right. But I'm sure that they're fine, haha :D I really wanted to reply to all of your reviews but meh, it's night so I won't do it right now. But I did read through ALL of your reviews so you don't have to worry :) Thank you so much for making this story reach 400 reviews, you don't know how much that means to me.

Alright, back to the story. Yes, there's a secret between Reina and Lucy now which will be revealed in the later chapters. Totomaru will make a scene too, soon but not in the next two or three chapters. About Minerva, I did plan for her to dye her own hair, kukuku~ Other than that, I'm pretty much motivated to write GMB's chapters now. I promised to myself to update ALTLF, Fragile, CI and the others but I didn't have time to write the chapters so... wait for next week :D

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"When you fall, I will fall with you."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	22. Slowly Dwindling

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 21 – Slowly Dwindling**

**A/N:** First off, before you start reading, please don't kill me by the end of the chapter. Thank you!

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal's eyes widened and he watched as a small pained smile appeared on Lucy's stoic face. Her body dropped to the side and blood immediately began pooling around her body, sinking into her clothes and dirtying her body. With a cry, the bluenette crouched down beside her and held her body in his arms, tears slipping out of his eyes. "Lucy… Lucy…" He whispered her name frantically over and over, staring into her dull and lifeless eyes, "Lucy… Lucy…"

The blonde could only stare up at the bluenette. She attempted a smile but failed when she felt the bullet in her body. With a hiss, she could only sigh, "Thank G-God… you're… alive…"

"Lucy!" Gajeel barked, his eyes wide and filled with horror. He immediately ran towards them but not before shooting at Gray who was pulled away by Minerva.

"Exactly as planned!" The purple-haired woman laughed mischievously, "I knew it! I knew she would jump in to save you!"

Gray's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Minerva in anger, "You tricked me! You were planning to kill Lucy!"

"Never trust an enemy, Fullbuster," Minerva grinned evilly and she shot his leg. The man howled in pain and he fell back to the floor, holding his bleeding leg. She grinned and watched as Lucy's gang surrounded Jellal who held their leader. Smirking, she slipped away from the scene and no one bothered to follow her.

"Shit Lucy, keep up with us," Zen said and he felt his eyes stung. He didn't think it would be this painful to see your leader bleeding and dying in front of your very own eyes, it was horrible. His chest wouldn't stop squeezing and his throat was aching.

Lucy chuckled softly but a cough of blood interrupted it, "I… I can't… want… sleep…"

"Lucy!" Jellal cried out, his eyes blurry from all of his tears. He shook her, "Come on, L-Lucy, stay awake."

"Call an ambulance!" Elie shouted and Yukino nodded, running off to get her phone.

Virgo appeared beside Lucy, holding a first aid kit. She pressed down a piece of cloth on Lucy's chest, "I'll try to stop the bleeding. Princess might die because of blood loss."

"It's… a good… thing… that Gray… missed… my heart," Lucy rasped out. She could barely keep her eyes open but she knew that Jellal was crying. She could feel his tears dropping to her cheeks and even though she didn't like seeing him cry, his tears were comforting. They made her feel like she was really loved. "Jellal…" Lucy weakly called out, her voice choking in the end, "D-Don't… cry, it's not… ma-manly…"

Jellal closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I d-don't care. For you, I'd spend a-a day like a girl. I-I'd waste all of m-my tears for you. I'd do anything for you. " He sniffed and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling through hiccups when tears also fell from Lucy's eyes.

"Idiot…" Lucy laughed out and blood dripped down her chin, "You're… m-making me… cry."

The bluenette whimpered and he hugged her close. Reina could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as well. Seeing her brother cry was not normal. The last time she saw him cry was when their parents were murdered in front of them. It was a memory they promised to forget but she often had dreams about that night. To see Jellal cry was heartbreaking because she knew that he really loved Lucy.

Behind her, she could hear a redhead scolding Gray. The next thing she knew, Gray was being supported as he limped his way out of the mansion. Reina decided to ignore them and she walked over to Jellal and Lucy. She sniffed and touched the blonde's hair, running her fingers through those yellow locks, "You… You said you'd… you're not supposed to get shot!" She cried out and she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Lucy coughed out blood and when she felt like she couldn't go on any further, she smiled, "Take… care of… Jellal f-for me, o…okay?"

Reina's eyes widened and she pursed her lips as she cried, "Y-Yes!"

Jellal gritted his teeth as he heard the ambulance outside of the mansion. But before he could tell her that she would be fine, her eyes fluttered close.

"LUCY!"

* * *

_For me… life was a challenge. Ever since Reina was born, I knew that she was going to make me happier. All I could think was, "Finally, I have a sibling." But it wasn't enough, that wasn't enough. I knew I was missing something and the gap grew bigger when my parents were murdered in front of us. I didn't know why they were murdered but they were talking about something that I couldn't make out. From then on, I was dead. Sure, I laughed at school but it wasn't the same as before._

_As expected, Reina noticed the change and tried to distance herself from me. She didn't tell me why but I knew the reason. Whenever I see the tattoo beneath her eye, it hurt. I hated looking at myself in the mirror because I would always be reminded that I was branded. I belonged to someone and that someone wasn't claiming me yet. Reina had the same mark and I knew that she would be taken away from me soon but if she was taken away with me caring so much for her, it would be more painful. But I realized that… that was idiotic. I didn't realize that because of my selfish acts, I hurt her more than expected but the damage was done, I couldn't change the past._

_I was traumatized when I heard Reina crying in her room. Her cries were so loud, so loud that she woke our neighbors. I knew she was having another nightmare but I couldn't even get to her. Her room was locked and I couldn't bear to see her vulnerable state. Because of that, I've always locked away my feelings. I never liked anyone and I was always strict. No one seemed to notice so everything was going perfectly._

_But then, she arrived. At first, I thought of her as another problem. I thought she was one of those attention-seekers. To be honest, she was annoying and I hated watching over her. I always looked forward to my patrols because it meant that I would be away from that delinquent. But that wasn't the reason why I hated her. I hated her because she reminded me so much of the woman who killed my mother. That woman was Layla._

_I never predicted that I would fall for her. I don't remember when or how it happened but before I knew it, I looked forward to watching over her. I looked forward to attending school more than going home. She was like a light in a dark room, despite of her delinquent attitude, she wasn't that bad. In fact, she was actually pretty obedient and not to mention smart. She could surpass me if she tried._

_Soon enough, the incident where Lucy was planning to transfer happened. The reason why I tried to stop her was because I liked her and I didn't want her to go. Granted, she stayed and everything went by smoothly. But then we figured out that she was in a gang. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I was thinking, "How could a beautiful and graceful lady like her be in a gang?" I realized that I didn't have to search for an answer anymore when I found out that she was protecting something important._

_She was amazing and I looked up to her. For the first time, I felt like everything mattered. She was the first to break through my façade. I was reverting back to my old self. I was slightly furious that someone managed to break that wall but… part of me was happy that someone managed to do it. It made me feel so relieved. I love Lucy and I'm not afraid to yell it. I knew she would always be here to make me happy. I knew it._

_But… why?_

_Tell me why she's standing over there, fading away. Enlighten me why she took a shot for me, why she did everything just to protect me. Tell me! It hurts more than you think. To see your loved one shot and fading away like the sun sinking down, it was painful. I imagined that I would be the one jumping in front of her and taking a bullet but why did she do it?_

_Why is she disappearing from my view?_

* * *

Reina stared up at the ceiling quietly, listening to the nurses walking in the hallway and to the ticking of the clock. She weakly turned her head to stare at her brother. He had his elbows on his knees with his fingers intertwined with each other, his head lowered down. Next, she turned to stare at Lucy's gang. They were all leaning into each other, sleeping. It's been exactly six hours since Lucy was brought to the emergency room and there was no news yet.

Silently, she lifted her hand and placed it on top of Jellal's head, patting it softly. He didn't raise his head; instead, he leaned into her palm. Her eyes trailed downwards and she frowned sadly at the small puddle of tears on the floor. She knew that he was still crying, maybe not as hard as before but with the occasional drops of water on the puddle, it was obvious that he was about to run out of tears.

Reina sighed through her nose, "Nii-chan, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine…" Jellal mumbled lowly. He sniffed and wiped his eyes again before dropping his elbow back on his knee, "What… What time is it?"

"Midnight," The cerulean-haired girl said, shifting closer to the other bluenette and leaning her head on his shoulder, "No news so far…"

"Oh…"

Reina closed her eyes. He sounded so pained… so disappointed. She huffed, "Nii-chan, I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep," Jellal muttered, eyes now sore from crying, "You can lean on me."

The younger Fernandes yawned and snuggled against him, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Now that he was the only one left awake, he felt a pang go through his heart again. He felt the tears coming again but for some odd reason, they weren't falling. He gently touched his cheeks and winced. It hurt. He had been crying for too long and his eyes were puffy and red already. With a sigh, he covered his face with a hand.

Just as his head was starting to tip, the door to the emergency room opened and a doctor stepped out. Jellal's ears perked and he raised his head, turning to face the man. His eyes widened at the sight. The doctor looked so tired and his face was dejected. He looked like he had a hard time with operating on Lucy and that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you a relative of Heartfilia-san?" The doctor asked weakly, his voice cracking in the end.

The bluenette shook his head, "I-I'm her boyfriend." The doctor released a breath he held and he stared at Jellal with apologetic and pained eyes. At that moment, he knew that he wasn't going to deliver good news.

* * *

_I can't see you anymore, where are you? Why can't I find you? Where did you go? Why are you fading away?_

_Come back… I miss you._

* * *

"I'm sorry but… your girlfriend is in coma."

* * *

_Don't go away._

_Come back._

* * *

**A/N:** Waaahhh! Q_Q Lucy's half dead! About Jellal's past life, yep, he was made like that. Of course, I didn't make it seem like he was pretending to be happy, I didn't want that. Thank you for all of the reviews, I love you all.

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"When you fall, I will fall with you."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	23. Hollow

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 22 – Hollow**

**A/N:** Please don't kill me by the end of this chapter. Hahaha, everyone got mad at me from making Lucy half dead and alive. Funny xD

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_I'm sorry but… your girlfriend is in coma."_

Jellal already prepared himself for bad news but he didn't expect it to be that horrible. All his life, hearing bad news and accidents were normal. When he heard that his aunt's husband died in a car accident, he barely shed a tear and just shook the news off. Of course, he attended the funeral but it's not like his uncle's death was a big shock. But right now, hearing that she was half dead and half alive, he wanted to yell in frustration, grab his hair and cry again.

Why did she take the bullet?

"How…" The bluenette gritted his teeth, "How long?"

The doctor frowned, feeling pity for the young man, "We're not sure, however, the bullet is out of her body. Just when she was about to die, well, her heartbeat was getting slower and slower, I tried everything in my power but then," He paused and rummaged through his pocket. He took out a Student Council band, "One of the nurses brought this to me and I wore it on her arm and kept pumping. She lived but entered coma."

Jellal covered his mouth in grief at the sight of the band—it was his. He lost that band and he wondered where it was but he decided to just get a new one. He didn't know that Lucy actually took it. He felt another round of tears coming and he suppressed them, "I… That's mine…"

The doctor smiled softly, "I figured it was yours, it was stuck inside her leggings and the nurse found it but she didn't throw it away."

"Can I…" The bluenette gulped, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "Yea, you can. Actually, it'd be great if you talk to her."

"Yea… I will," Jellal mumbled, shifting and gently laying Reina's head on his bag. He stood up and stared at Lucy's gang and Reina one more time before entering Lucy's designated room. He walked through the plain white room and sat beside Lucy, watching her chest rise and fall evenly.

His lips quivered at the sight. She had so many tubes connected from her body to multiple monitors. She looked like a mummy, covered in all of that bandages. Her skin color was heartbreaking, she was so pale. But that didn't make him cry. What made him sob all over again was her face. Through a peaceful look, tears slipped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Jellal buried his face in his hands, stopping himself from crying out loud.

"Lucy… did I—did I ever tell you h-how much I love you?" Jellal whispered, slowly uncovering his face and watching the tears from Lucy's eyes drop faster. He pouted in sadness and took Lucy's hand, clutching it tightly, "I didn't… did I?"

"Well, for starters," He sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I hated you at first. To be honest, I thought you were annoying. But, the way you were so quiet and preserved was amazing. I thought that it was my first time seeing a delinquent that silent and… likeable. I got mad at myself because you broke the barrier I built so easily. You're impressive, I must say but I guess that's the reason why I fell in love."

Jellal smiled softly, "You broke a barrier I unconsciously built around my heart." He watched as the tears slipping out of Lucy's closed eyes gradually slowed down and soon enough, only occasional tears dropped. "Haaaa, you're even crying while in coma?" He laughed softly. His smile dropped, "That's so… like you."

He stared at her face and he dropped his head, "Seeing your face right now… it's just so hard…"

"Did you know that… I had a dream last night about us?" Jellal mused and he laughed softly, "You were wearing a wedding gown and your hair was tied in a bun. At first I was scared because I wasn't there but then when you were walking up the altar and you held someone's hand, I saw my face and I was grinning. Then I saw Reina, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and the gang. They were all there and we were about to recite our vows. You looked the prettiest when you smiled and just like I guessed, you were wearing the clock as a necklace surrounded with diamonds.

Maybe it was only me but… you looked gorgeous, smiling and grinning when I kissed you. Though, it may sound creepy that I dreamed about us getting married but… everything just seemed so perfect and I cried in my sleep. But on the way to the reception," He sucked in a deep breath, "W-We got caught in a car accident and you didn't make it," He whimpered as he stared at Lucy's stoic face, "I was scared.

I was scared that one day, you would die from this gang fight that you always have," He drew in another shaky breath, "But who am I to stop you from doing what you love? I'm just your boyfriend. I can't stop you from protecting your only family left. I can't blame you for that but I have to blame myself today. You're in coma because of my stupidity. Because of me, you're lying here, cold and asleep. How long will you stay in your deep slumber, Lucy? Will it take you days before you wake up? Will it take weeks? Will it take years for you to awaken and embrace me?"

When silence answered him, Jellal cried out in frustration and he curled his fingers in his hair, "Answer me, Lucy!"

He sighed and held Lucy's hand tighter, "I'm—I'm sorry for yelling," He licked his dry lips, "I was just too frustrated because I miss you so much. Hear that?" He chuckled bitterly.

"It hasn't been a day yet and I'm already this pathetic."

* * *

Reina woke up to the sounds of nurses gently waking up Lucy's gang, informing them about Lucy's condition. She felt tears gather in her eyes when she pictured Jellal's broken state in her mind and she rushed in Lucy's hospital room.

Her heart dropped at the sight.

Jellal's head was on Lucy's bed, his hand tangled in her hair with the other intertwined with Lucy's. Reina pursed her lips and felt someone stand behind her. She guessed that they were Lucy's gang and that they were also hurt by the scene. Silently, she turned around and gave them a pained smile.

"Let's leave them be for now," The cerulean-haired girl said.

"Why?" Gajeel asked, frowning as he stared down at the younger Fernandes.

Elie sighed and nudged Gajeel, "She's right, we have to leave them for now. Let's come back later in the afternoon."

The man's frown deepened but nodded nonetheless. Reina smiled softly, looking over her shoulder to stare at the couple one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

"How could you?" Erza yelled, clenching her fists and glaring at the raven-haired man in front of her. He sat on a chair with a crutch beside him. The redhead gritted her teeth, "Because of you… Lucy was shot!"

"I get that already!" Gray barked, eyes red from crying, "I know I made a horrible mistake and I can't go back in time to fix it! But I didn't know what to do!" He looked away from his friends and lowered his head, "I was so jealous and then Minerva arrived, telling me that if I killed Jellal, they wouldn't target him anymore and Lucy wouldn't have to risk her life just to protect him. I just wanted her to be safe, okay?"

Levy frowned, "But why would you kill your friend?"

"I… I'm not so sure myself," Gray whispered, feeling ashamed for attempting to kill Jellal. No, he felt like scum, like crap. How could he do it after all? Why would he do it?

"Until you find the answer to that question," Laxus turned around to leave, "Don't expect us to talk to you for now."

"I understand," Gray said.

Natsu and Loke frowned, looking at each other before turning around and walking away. One by one, his "friends" began leaving until Erza was the only one left, still standing in front of her with tears cascading down her cheeks. She was angry that he attempted to shoot Jellal. She was angry that he ended up shooting the woman the bluenette loved. She was angry that she felt relieved when Lucy was shot. Why was she relieved? Was she that jealous to even be happy that Jellal's girlfriend was shot?

Why?

"Don't lie to me, Erza."

The redhead stared down at Gray who returned the gaze with hard eyes.

"I know you were happy that I shot Lucy."

Erza looked away and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"I know that and I hate myself for it."

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but I already prepared the next bit and will post it next week around Saturday or Sunday. I still can't believe that I wrote ten chapters in two days, I broke my record of 8 chapters in four days. Haha =w= Life is awesome. Long paragraphs are cool. Btw, since GMB reached 1 year - I think? - I want y'all to tell me in your review below your favorite scene or chapter so far in the story. Stupid FFN won't let me change the cover of GMB :( Check out the full pic in my DA or FB page :D

Do you love me enough to drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I miss you so much that it kills me."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	24. Regret

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 23 – Regret**

**A/N:** HEYYY. Darn it, I couldn't stop myself from posting this despite of the school rush. Well, I was lucky that I already had this even before school started. I just didn't want to post two chapters for this story at once cause that's like... I don't want this story to end just yet. I'm having problems with school, stress and stuff but I'll be fine so just read! And please do not cry.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Erza stepped in her house, face weary and fingers trembling. "I'm home," She whispered to no one in particular. With a heavy sigh, she locked the door to her house and dropped her bag on the floor. On the way to the stairs, she allowed her jacket to fall off her shoulders and her dress shirt to drop to the floor, leaving her in a white tank top and her school skirt.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and entered her room. She fell back on her bed and she closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. Why did she ever love Jellal? Why did she feel happy when Lucy was shot? Why was she _still_ happy that she's in coma? When was she ever that evil to feel glad that someone she knew was half dead? She could imagine Jellal's disregarded face, asking her why she felt those things, asking her why she would think that.

Her shoulders started shaking violently, sobs escaping her lips. She covered her face with her hands, sniffing. She could hear his voice, telling her he was disappointed at how she acted. He was going to tell her that he would never love her for what she did. She could hear him say it so clearly.

"_I'm very disappointed in you."_

Erza released a loud shuddering cry, feeling her chest squeeze. Why was she smiling when Lucy suddenly jumped in front of Jellal? Why was she whispering her thanks to the blonde when her eyes closed? Why was she hoping that he would love her now that Lucy was absent? How could she ever think that when she knew that Jellal loved Lucy dearly? And why would he ever love her back for thinking of those things?

With another scream of frustration, the redhead threw the picture frame on her nightstand to the floor and it shattered in pieces. She curled her fingers in her scarlet locks, hearing his voice louder and clearer. He was telling her that she was horrible. He was telling her that she was despicable. She wasn't worthy of his friendship.

She writhed on the bed and the half of her body fell down. Her head hit the floor and she saw something. She tried to lift her head and when she did; her sobs grew louder once again. Jellal and Erza had their arms around each other, a wide grin on their faces. On the lower right corner of the picture, there was a message.

"_You're a great friend, Erza."_

No, she wasn't.

With that thought stuck in her head, the redhead's body landed on the floor with a thud and she fell asleep.

* * *

Gray used the crutch to get to his house and he fumbled to find his keys. He found them and quickly unlocked the door to his house. He stepped inside and was grateful to find it empty. He locked the door and stayed there for a while, listening to the pounding of his heart. His bangs fell over his eyes and he felt the temperature rise.

Seconds later, he stood with only his boxers and his bandaged leg being supported by a crutch. He heard dogs barking and crickets humming. Then, the ticking of the clock was loud and clear, each tick clicking in his ears and matching with the beating of his heart. He shakily raised his free hand and stared at it. He could still see the gun in his hands and the way his fingers pulled the trigger. He could still picture the moment when the bullet spiraled out of the gun and hit Lucy's chest, barely missing her heart. He could see the way her eyes widened and her body dropped to the floor.

He could read her lips moving, begging him to not shoot. He heard her yell but didn't listen to her. He could remember everything, from when Lucy apologized silently that she couldn't love him back to when Jellal's tears mixed with hers. Now, he could hear nothing but words of disappointment and hate directed towards him.

"_Why did you shoot Lucy? I thought you loved her!"_

He closed his eyes, jaw tense.

"_You don't deserve her love, bastard!"_

He released a choking breath and slowly walked in the hallway to his room, wincing at the pain in his leg.

"_If you think that Jellal will forgive you for this, you're wrong."_

Once he was seated on his bed, sobs rocketed through his body. Tears never ceased to fall and even though he was wiping them away continuously, they were still cascading down his cheeks.

"_She loved him, Gray."_

Gray yelled in frustration and his voice echoed, bouncing off the walls and returning to his ears. He released another deafening yell and he clutched his head, trying to get rid of the voices in his head though he knew that he couldn't.

"_Accept your defeat."_

"I can't help it if I love her!" The man roared, his throat aching and his ears popping. When he realized that he wasn't really talking to anyone, his eyes widened in fear and he pulled his hair, Jellal's voice loud and clear in his head.

"_Let's be friends, Gray."_

He made a terrible mistake. If Jellal didn't befriend him, he wouldn't have had shot Lucy. If Jellal didn't ask him to be his friend, he wouldn't have met Lucy and wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Gray shouldn't have allowed himself to be friends with the bluenette. If he hadn't said yes, Lucy would be safe, sleeping soundly in her bed with Jellal in her mind. Why did he decide to shoot Jellal? Why did he think of it? Why hadn't he just decline Minerva's offer and accept defeat?

"_Why did you do it?" _

_Gray looked up at Loke who stared at him with disappointed eyes. The raven-haired man didn't look away._

"_I was jealous."_

That's right. He was jealous that Jellal had Lucy's love and that he didn't. He was jealous that Lucy loved Jellal. He was jealous when they kissed in the hallway. He was jealous that they held hands. He wanted to be the one who kissed her, who held her hand and who they called her boyfriend. He was jealous of their love for each other and he wanted to break them apart.

That's why.

With his cheeks and lower eyelids stinging from his tears, he stared at his ceiling and found himself crying all over again. He could hear Lucy telling him that she hated him for attempting to shoot Jellal. And with that image in his mind, he drifted to sleep.

_He sat in the middle of a dark room. There was no sound, no movement and no light. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. Where was he, anyway? _

_From a distance, there were two people, bodies glowing. They were holding hands, faces grim as they approached the raven-haired man. From then, he could hear something. He could hear a gun firing and voices yelling. He could hear thudding footsteps and loud cries. The sound of an ambulance and nurses running was clear in his ears. _

_What happened?_

_Lucy stepped in front of him, face void of emotions. She was gripping Jellal's hand tightly, a big bloody stain on her dress. There was dried blood on her chin and her eyes were tired. Beside her, Jellal was looking down at him with a blank face just like hers. He looked exhausted, with disheveled hair and brown weary eyes. Yet his hold on Lucy's hand was tight and strong._

"_Gray," Lucy said. _

_The said man looked up and he heard his name tumble off the walls, repeating over and over like a never-ending echo. _

"_Gray," Jellal murmured._

_His voice too had echoed repeatedly, making Gray clutching his head, trying to get rid of the resounding sounds._

"_Why did you do it?" They both asked. Lucy tilted her head to the side and he stared at his reflection in her eyes. He saw himself in such a sorry state, with a bleeding leg and black lines under his eyes. The bluenette was looking down at him with cold eyes and his glare asked the same thing._

_Why did he do it?_

_Reluctantly, Gray opened to say something but was frightened to find that nothing came out of his mouth. He tried to scream but no sound was made. He held his throat, wide fear-filled eyes glancing at Lucy's dull orbs and Jellal's hard ones. A small smile appeared on the blonde's face, "Are you scared, Gray?"_

_The man nodded hesitantly and Jellal spoke with a low, husky and fearful tone, "Then you know now how I felt when you shot her."_

"_That's right," Lucy said, smiling wickedly, "You shot me."_

"_You shot her," Jellal spat, "You shot her!"_

_Lucy's smile dropped and her wide eyes stared down at him tauntingly, "You almost killed him."_

"_You nearly took her away," Jellal whispered, his face mirroring hers._

"_You deserve to die," She said, laughing suddenly._

_Jellal's chuckles joined hers, "You deserve to suffer!"_

_Gray trembled in fear and he covered his ears, mouth hanging open as he tried to scream. But when he tried to block out the sounds of their voices, they only grew louder and louder. He whipped his head sideways while he tried to yell, the pain in his leg suddenly intensifying. A silent prayer went past his lips when Lucy raised her hand, holding a knife._

"_I hate you," She said._

_Jellal held a knife like her, "I hate you."_

"_I hate you," Lucy once again said, her voice louder this time as she raised her hand higher._

"_I hate you," The bluenette mused, twirling the knife in her hand._

_Gray gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting to see Lucy and Jellal's intertwined hands. But he couldn't do anything to block the sounds entering his ears. No, their voices were loud and clear._

"_I hate you."_

_And they stabbed him._

* * *

**A/N:** I can't understand how I'm so mean. Don't worry, it was just a dream anyway. Of course, he's still alive. And of course, Jellal's going to go- waaaait, that is TOO MUCH of a spoil. That will be for you to find out in the next chapter xD I can't get rid of this dude who stares at me with his cheek on his palm. Stupid. Why is he attracted to me?

Wait, what in the world am I spouting about? Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I love you all.

You know, I'd rather kill to have a review. JOKES.

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Regret will bury you to the ground."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	25. Insane

**Good Meets Bad**

**Chapter 24 – Insane**

**A/N:** Once again, this will be super sad so don't kill me.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal dragged a hand down his face, absentmindedly flipping the pages of a Record Notebook. Everyone in the room was staring at him in concern. He didn't notice that he had already flipped through all of the pages along with the blank ones and was just staring at it. He didn't know that the bell already rung and that they were trying to snap him out of his daze. He didn't know that people started leaving the Student Council Room for class.

He couldn't recall what time it was but he was certain that he couldn't just barge in class halfway. For the first time in his life, he didn't mind skipping class. Perhaps it was because he didn't really need to study. Maybe it was because he was learning and it was unfair while she was just in the hospital, half-dead and half-alive. Or it was probably because he couldn't even think straight.

Before he knew it, he was climbing the gates and was out of the school boundaries, walking aimlessly. Where was he heading to, exactly? Why couldn't he think properly? Was he finally going crazy while waiting for Lucy to wake up for eight days? No, he couldn't even comprehend _how_ he was still sane. He was perfectly sane—or so he told himself. No sane person would glare at an inanimate object. No sensible person would even think of climbing the gates when they could just push it open.

Perchance he was finally losing his mind.

Why?

His eyes drooped down when Lucy stood in front of him, smirking with a hand lifted up in a wave. The bluenette could only sigh as he passed right through her, the blonde vanishing in an instant—that was it. He was seeing hallucinations of Lucy that he didn't even know if he should be happy about it or not. He seldom wondered when he would get her back but no one ever answered him.

He heaved another pitiful sigh and he arrived at home. He was greeted with silence, face stoic when he noticed that his sister wasn't in the house. He lowered his head and like a zombie, dragged his feet up the stairs and entering his room mutely. His lips were sealed and his eyes inflamed. He could feel his chest squeezing and his throat aching. Was he going to cry again? Why was his head pounding? What's happening? Why is he falling to the ground?

And the next thing he knew, his head banged against the floor and he lost consciousness.

_Where… Where am I?_

"_Jellal."_

_My head shot up and I found myself in the middle of a black room. I looked around and saw no one. But then I heard her voice again. She was whispering my name, repeating it like she was a broken record. I tried to look for her but I couldn't see anything in this darkness. Where am I, exactly?_

"_Jellal."_

_I felt my throat compress and I fell to my knees, clutching my neck, trying to breathe for air. I gasped and panted heavily, trying to remain awake as white dots clouded my vision. There was a screeching sound in my ears and I yelled, withering on the ground and arching my back while I clawed at my throat, desperate for air. She was saying my name again, mumbling it over and over. It was my only support to stay alive. I wouldn't allow myself to disappear while she's sleeping._

_A pang went through my heart and I sat up in pain, bending forward now. I couldn't tolerate with the pain and I released another earsplitting scream. I choked and coughed out blood. When I looked down and saw the plasma boiling, my eyes widened in fear and I crawled away. I pressed my knees against my chest and clutched my head, eyes darting everywhere though I couldn't really see anything. _

"_Lucy…?" I whispered, irredeemable to hear her voice again. This time, she didn't say my name and I closed my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around myself._

_I'm scared._

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel like every muscle and tissue inside my body is being ripped apart? Why are my ears ringing? Why is my head pounding like it was a drum being thumped against hard? The sound thundered in my ears and my legs and arms felt like they were being disconnected from my body. Am I… Am I going insane?_

_With a shuddering exhale, I looked up and saw the person I wanted to see the most: Lucy. She was standing there with a bright smile on her face. I missed her so much that I didn't even know that I was running towards her despite of the pain in my limbs, arms stretched out to hug her. But, the moment my finger came in contact with her skin, I passed right through her and she appeared to my right, raising a brow._

"_Who are you hugging?" _

_My arms halted in midair, a frozen smile on my face. I slowly turned around and she was grinning, arms reached out to envelope me. I couldn't stop my feet from running towards her again. I wanted to have her in my arms so much that I couldn't even take it. My feet swung and I was running in all directions to where she was appearing. I went pass through her again and she appeared behind me, her frown deepening and deepening each time my fingers made her body disappear._

"_Why aren't you hugging me?"_

_I turned around with a desperate look on my face, my heart squeezing and clenching as I fall forward. My body jerked and I felt like an electric current was running through my veins. Why was everything so painful? Why did I feel like my skin is burning while I try to raise my head and stare at her? Why can't I hug her? She's in my dreams, isn't she? I should be able to hug her, right? Yet, why can't I? _

_I sobbed and slammed my fist on the black floor, gritting my teeth. No, I wanted to hug her. Don't pull me away from her. I want to be with her. Don't go away!_

"_Stop disappearing, damn it!" I howled and I shot my head up to look at her. She was staring down at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and I wanted to ask her so many things. Why are you crying? Why aren't you hugging me? Are you awake now? Am I going crazy? Do you think you will wake up? Can I kiss you? Can I hug you? Can I announce our relationship to the whole school? Do you miss me? Do you miss hugging me? Do you miss our moments? Will you miss me when you're gone? God damn it, I miss you so much that I don't even know how to act around you anymore._

"_I miss you," I managed to whisper and she cracked a smile, her eyes pained._

_She lowered her head, "I… I miss you too."_

_After that, I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I was trying to reach for her while the floor beneath me melted and she was fading away, again. I didn't know what I was doing. When she was gone, I allowed myself to get swallowed up by the floor. When my hand was the only part of me visible from the floor, I was sure I felt her presence again but we're never sure. Because all I know is that I'm insane and that she's not really here._

* * *

"Jellal! Wake up!" Reina screamed, shaking her brother repeatedly. She only went out to buy some drinks and when she came back, she saw Jellal on the floor, unconscious. She couldn't stop her body from shaking out of fear. Thousands of possibilities went through her mind. Jellal could've committed suicide. He could've had a migraine and fainted. He could've just forgotten to climb to bed and fell asleep. Maybe Jellal skipped school because Lucy wasn't there. He could've overdosed. Many things could have happened to him but she didn't know which one was true.

The cerulean-haired girl gritted her teeth and cried out, "Nii-san, wake up!" When Jellal remained unmoving, Reina's eyes widened and she shakily pulled his hair, "Wake up!"

"Wake up, idiot!" Reina screamed in his air and the man choked, his eyes fluttering open. The girl was about to hug her brother when he looked up at her but then she froze. He wasn't really staring at her though his eyes were fixated on her. But one question went through her mind again… _why were his eyes blank?_

He placed a hand on Reina's cheek, "Lu—Lucy?"

The younger Fernandes gasped and crawled backwards away from Jellal, eyes wide in fright. She covered her mouth with her hands and he frowned at her, "Why are you… What are you doing?"

"Nii-san… I'm not Lucy-san…" Reina whispered and Jellal blinked, tilting his head to the side. She gulped, "I'm… not her."

The other bluenette snapped out of his daze and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "O-Oh, you were there, Reina?" He smiled crookedly and stood up, about to exit the room. He stopped midway when he was about to close the door, "I didn't see you there, sorry." And he closed the door, leaving Reina alone.

She ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly, wide eyes staring down at the floor in horror. Her brother called her Lucy. He said he didn't see her there when she was there the whole time. He said she didn't know she was there. He was calling her Lucy with senseless eyes. What was happening while he was knocked out? Why was he so careless when he found out that she wasn't Lucy? Why did he sound so… disappointed?

"What's happening to you...?" Reina voicelessly asked, drawing her knees to her chest and placing her head on top of them. She wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed, "Why are you like this?" She closed her eyes and tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Why are you losing your mind?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... technically, thanks for everything and this is my cue to leave.

Maybe Jellal will get better if you review...?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Love goes off to far limits."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Given the Chance, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
